Thats no stranger
by sydney563
Summary: seuquel to Stranger in room 4. Bo and lauren continue with their new lives...sexy, steamy, nerdy and full of action. same characters as the last story! I recommend you read Stranger in room 4 before you read this...if you don't you will be confused and missing out.
1. Chapter 1

**So begins the Sequel!"**

kenzi, are you sure you aren't planning your wedding, and not ours?" I stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. Her fabric choices for the potential bridesmaids dresses, were bordering on Gothic 80's neon.

"doc, come on now. You gotta loosen up a little! A wedding is a big deal, play it up in style."

I rubbed at my temple, "as it stands right now, you are the only bridesmaid."

I was tired, Bo and I had only been back four days from our vacation. It was not restful since Bo was adamant on seeing how fully fae I was. But I did manage to get her to a couple museums, and to my surprise she actually enjoyed them. When we got home, she began to study fae history a little bit more.

Kenzi as predicted, had entrusted that I would follow through with popping the question and we came home to an impromptu engagement party and her in full blown wedding planner mode. Bo had left me to sit with Kenzi and go over, in my head, useless details. Our wedding party was tiny as it stood. So far it was Trick, Kenzi and we were still negotiating on where tamsin would fit. In the bridal party or just a guest barred from the open bar at the reception.

"i know I am the only bridesmaid, because that's all you need." she winked at me, she kept flipping through the bridal magazines that covered my coffee table. I was beginning to get a headache. I was filling out my paperwork to return to the hospital, my leave of absence had lapsed, I had no issue at all getting my job back, but the administrator wanted to update my paperwork and make sure her ends were covered for my return.

I focused on the forms, I was excited to return to work, I didn't really need the income, since I rarely spent money I had plenty saved up. But I knew I had a wedding coming, a soon to be wife entering my life, and I wanted to be prepared. Kenzi kept throwing magazines over my forms, asking, "what about this?"

I would answer with, "circle it, have Bo look at it when she gets home."

I felt warm arms come over my shoulders and wrap themselves around my chest, "i don't like that one Kenz, it will wash Lauren out." Bo's breath was warm against my neck and I couldn't prevent myself from smiling. She kissed me on the neck, whispering, "missed you."

I reached up and squeezed her hand at my sternum, "missed you more."

We both turned to look at Kenzi as she made gagging noises, "you two, yuck. Be careful before you get your lurve juice all over my notes."

She started scooping up her magazines and notes, I laughed, "if its so gross, why are you head of the BoLo wedding extravaganza party of the year?" I smiled as I rattled off the title Kenzi had given our upcoming nuptials.

Kenzi stared at us, her hand on her hip, "because neither of you know how to throw a party, and fancy one, cheap."

I sighed, as Bo spoke, "cheap better mean you got it at the store, not that it fell off a truck and your cousin found it."

Kenzi looked away, "details, details." she piled her notes up and headed over to the kitchen, "you two discuss dresses or pantsuits, I don't know who wears the pants...only know that you guys take them off a lot." she wobbled over to the kitchen table and dropped her pile, then begin to sing her "nom nom nom." song while she raided my fridge.

Bo walked around and sat in my lap, kissing under my chin, "busy?"

I sighed, she still made my heart rush at simple kisses. I dropped my pen and wrapped her up in my arms, "i was. Just trying to finish up these forms before I go back to work in a couple days."

"back on midnights?"

I nodded, "for now, but I will be moving to normal shifts after we are married." I paused, married, I couldn't believe it. I would be married in less than two weeks, a shotgun wedding it almost was. I talked Bo down and got her to agree to planning a little further. I wanted to make sure that it was memorable for the both of us, because I intended this to be my only marriage. That was saying a lot since I was now immortal, but old fashioned.

Bo kept kissing my neck, "Speaking of married, will I take your last name or will you take mine? Or do we pull out the hyphen."

"when you do that, I cant think of anything other than taking you to bed."

"that's my intention doctor." I could feel her smirk against my cheek.

I cleared my throat, "we do have to make some decisions on anything." I moved my head so I could kiss Bo on the lips, "half hour? And then we can continue this?"

Bo frowned, "fine. The sooner we make decisions the sooner we get to the honeymoon."

Bo moved off my lap and sat next to me, I frowned feeling the cool air that snuck in after bo moved. She picked up a notepad and a pen, looked at me, "ready doctor."

"last name. I leave that up to you to decide, but I would love calling you Mrs. Dr. Lewis." I smirked at her, She smiled back, "i agree, plus it would be starting over for me on a new level. A new last name, a new family." she leaned into my shoulder.

She checked it off her list, "now, whats next."

"wedding dresses? You may actually have to wear something other than black."

She laughed, "true but I fear I may taint the meaning behind a white dress."

That's when Kenzi piped in, "you two don't worry about dresses, I just found two perfect for you both, and yes I just made an executive decision. Hotpants, I have never seen you wearing anything other than a uniform, scrubs, jeans...and that one time I saw more than I ever want too." she shuddered, "so! As maid of honor of Bo Bo, and best lady for the doc, you both will be in dresses." she was dialing her phone, and quickly speaking in Russian as she left to go upstairs.

Bo kept her eyes on Kenzi as she walked upstairs, "what do you want to bet..."

I waved my hand, "that's a bet I will lose, as long as I don't know where they came from I cant testify." I looked at Bo's list, "next is guest list."

Bo smiled, "yep, here is mine." she handed it over and saw that she had ten or so people compared to my none. All of hers were the friends I had met with her at the dal or had helped me, like Dyson. Bo held out a pen, "write your peeps on here."

"Bo, I don't really have anyone." I really didn't, I had not spoken to my parents I years, I had made no real friendships at the hospital and in general, I was a loner.

Bo half smiled, "not even your parents?"

I shook my head, "its been some time since I spoke to them. They were great, but when I left for Afghanistan and met cate, things became weird. After I got home, I would only call once in a while. Other than that, there is no one." I closed my eyes, "well Tamsin."

Bo sighed. Tamsin was not as big of a sore subject since I heard the real story behind "the heated discussion" between her and Bo. Kenzi had come home to the woman battling it out, street brawling, in defense of my honor. But like all fights on the street, both woman had grown respect and appreciation for each other. Bo was getting used to Tamsin being close to me, and Tamsin had gotten the idea that I was Bo's and Bo's alone. It became a happy dysfunctional family, highlighted by the endless but hilarious bickering between Tamsin and Kenzi.

"Lauren, she can come. We have worked things out, and she did kind of save the day by making you fae." I could tell that it was going to take more time for Bo to settle down about Tamsin and I, and how our friendship was extremely unique.

I leaned over and kissed bo on the cheek, "i will make her promise to stay sober, she will. Because I am the only one who is keeping the voices at bay, she owes me." in reality I owed her more than I could ever repay, but in the last few days I followed through on my promise to help Tamsin with her ghosts. We were both working on our new gifts together. "speaking of that, I still have to figure out what you absorbed in the energy transference, if you have any new talents."

Bo smiled wide, the dimple I was equally happy to be marrying showed, "you already experienced some of my new talents, remember the second night in England? The bed broke?"

I blushed immediately, "i still feel bad about that, I paid for them to get at least three new beds." Bo had definitely learned some new things in the bedroom that I knew I would have broken under as a human, but as a fae, it was incredible. "focus, I want to do some research and see if you received new powers or just increased your existing ones."

"always the nerd."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Always the pervert."

she laughed, "touche doctor."

I smiled as I stared at my future wife, our vacation away from everyone and everything had done its job. In between museums and breaking borrowed beds, Bo and I talked. We were able to learn more about each other. It was all the things that couples worked out in the first few months, we were too busy chasing each other in the desert or chasing after Valkyries. I learned what her favorite foods were, that she had never been to a professional sports game, and that when I dragged her through endless history lessons in London museums, that she had never been to one. She in turned learned that I often need to be prodded out of my head because I was always embarrassed by sharing my heart, and that I actually knew how to knit. IT was all simple silly things, but they were our things. We were still working on her jealousy and my inability to speak up when it was so desperately needed, but we developed cues to clue each other in when our bad behaviors came out. But as I stared at her, flipping through magazines, I was even more in love with her than I ever thought I could imagine. I reached out and grabbed her left hand, holding her fingers so I could look at the engagement ring.

Trick was beyond excited that I had met Kavan and that the family jewelry and made it back home. He told me that the connection between the rings and the pendant were true and the only reason the pendant glowed when the ring was present, was because Bo and I were truly soul mates and when we said our vows and sealed them with the final rings, we would be inseparable. Neither of us would be able to love like we did for each other. I pulled her hand up and kissed her hand, "i love you."

Bo pulled her hand and placed it on my cheek, pulling me close to place a light kiss on my lips, "i love you more and I don't think I will ever get tired of saying it."

"ack! I am still over here!" Kenzi yelled over to the couch sing songy. "you are killing my appetite."

I kissed Bo again, "really? Even if I said pizza is on me?"

Kenzi clapped, "well that, my dear hotpants, is a game changer." I could hear the soft beep of the phone being dialed.

* * *

after the triple meat, triple cheese had been devoured, I left Bo and kenzi to watch tv. I had finished the forms while Kenzi ate and told a story of how Bo and her went undercover in a sorority at a college. I had made note to ask Bo if she still kept the security guard outfit.

I wanted to drop the forms off at the hospital, since it was in walking distance, I decided to take a quick walk. Bo didn't go with me like she would have in the past, she needed to have some time with her best friend and I, being fae, had no real need for my sexy bodyguard. My sense of picking up other fae had continued to grow stronger and more specific. If danger was coming my way I would know well beforehand. I jammed my hands in my coat pockets and took a deep breath of the cool, crisp, city air. The sounds and smells were more welcomed than I had thought upon our return. But they were the sounds and smells of home, and I missed them. I walked thinking over who else I could invite to the wedding, it was bothering me more than I had hoped.

I stared at the city street, admiring the strange art created by the concrete cracks and the long hardened gum. There was beauty in everything if you looked for it. When I got a block away from the hospital, I felt a fae nearby and when it got closer I stopped and waited for it to catch up to me.

"Commander, you know that you cant sneak up on me like you used too."

"well, captain, who said I was sneaking up on you."

I turned around to see her walking behind me, I smiled, "you stopped when I stopped, have you forgotten that I can feel fae, especially the fae that I am close too?"

She rolled her eyes, "whatever, you are just trying to show off your new parlor tricks." she stopped, "what are you doing walking the city streets at this hour, people will think you are a cheap hooker."

I raised my eyebrows, "do I look like a cheap hooker?"

She shrugged, "Some would say..."

I sighed, as much as I did care for tamsin it was equally balanced by how much I really wanted to hit her. There was a bond between us and it was definitely a strange one. "you were following me?"

"maybe. Wheres the wife?"

"back at my apartment, Kenzi and her are watching a movie, planning the wedding."

Tamsin made a fake ooh face, "sounds riveting."

"you keep acting like a dick, and you will be uninvited." I turned to continue my way to the hospital, "if you want to talk, walk with me."

Tamsin caught up next to me, "i'm invited to the wedding?" her voice dropped from the usual old gruff hard trademark of Tamsin, to a soft gentle one, tinged with confusion and excitement.

I nodded, "you are my only friend too, well one that isn't directly through bo. Plus, I guess you are my old army buddy." I swallowed, "and because of you, I am able to marry this woman. I owe you a lot, Tamsin."

She fell silent for a second, then spoke quietly "i think we are on a equal level in that regard." she cleared her throat, "does the succuwife know you invited me? I mean we are sorta okay after we UFC'd it up in the house. Ass beatings bring new beginnings?" she looked at me for conformation of her catch phrase.

I smiled, "yes, bo knows. You guys will be okay in time, she still doesn't understand our bond, I don't think any of us really do. But you have become a part of our lives." I looked at her, pointing at her hard, "but, if you get wasted or act like you usually do, I will boot you out, well before the cake is cut."

She cringed, "you guys are having a cake? That's fairly human of you..." she looked up at the night sky, "i guess I cant say anything, Valkyries never marry, we just sleep around. But a cake? Why not a wedding keg? Or wedding shots?"

"commander..." it had become an unspoken habit between Tamsin and I that our army titles would come out as way of saying, knock it off or one of us was being a little out of hand.

"captain. Anyways, I would love to come to the wedding of the millennia, but to get back to my stalking you. I had a weird visitor last night, kinda creeped me out, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"was this outside of the normal weird ones you have?"

She nodded, "he was dressed in all black, and when I gave him the usual speech of what the hell do you want, he said nothing. He just stared at me and held up a piece of paper in his hand, some weird symbol drawn on it." she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, "i was able to replicate the image before he disappeared. Its been two nights in a row, the same thing. The rest wont shut the hell up when I give them the chance, but this one, there's something about him."

I paused and opened up the paper, in the middle of the page was what looked like a crudely drawn key. "it looks a lot like a key."

Tamsin, looked down, her hands deep in her pockets, "that's what I thought, what does it mean? Am I the gatekeeper and he is the key holder?"

I bumped her shoulder, "You watch too much TV. I will look into it later, I will run it through the fae database."

Tamsin stopped, "i thought you quit the light fae, and Finny poo, still has no idea of my gifting the race with your presence."

I smiled, "yes and yes. Kenzi was able to hack their system and give me unlimited access under the ash's user name." I folded the paper up and tucked it into my pocket, "in time, that will be something I have to confront. I am going to see if I can carry on the tradition of the unaligned like Bo." I reached out and pulled at her jacket, "come on, lets drop these off and have a quick drink before I go home."

Tamsin smiled wide, "you do owe me a beer, or three."

I shook my head as we filled the rest of the walk with idle chat about the army, somethings I knew would never leave my life and complaining about the army was one of them.

As we entered the hospital, the image on the piece of paper in my pocket faded away to nothing and the paper crumpled in on itself.


	2. Chapter 2

I only had two beers, but I could feel the gentle buzz of alcohol in my system. I smiled as I opened the front door and saw Kenzi wearing her headphones watching a zombie movie. I watched for a moment, Kenzi was definitely a part of the family I was about to create with bo, I would have to make it a point to have a space for Kenzi in whatever living arrangement we decided on.

Kenzi glanced and saw me closing the door, we made eye contact and she pointed to the upstairs. Letting me know Bo had gone to bed, it wasn't extremely late at night, but it was late. I climbed up the stairs, left the lights off. I could hear Bo's gentle breathing pattern, informing me that she was asleep.

I undressed and put on my pajamas and slipped quietly in bed, Bo had warmed the bed up and it was something that I was excited to know would be every night. Bo in my bed warming it up. I laid down on my side and snuggled into my pillow. I felt Bo move closer to me and wrap an arm around my waist. I covered her hand in mine and smiled, it was all so perfect in my eyes. Perfectly dysfunctional but perfect. I closed my eyes, falling into a buzz induced sleep and silently praying that it would stay that way.

* * *

I stood, staring at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long white dress, it wasn't a traditional wedding dress. It was more of a mix between a cocktail couture dress and a floor length ball gown. It fit me perfectly and left my shoulders bare, making me mildly conscious of how toned I was. "are you sure I don't look like a female bodybuilder in this?"

I peered over at Kenzi who was staring at me, hand on her chin and a tape measure around her neck. "oh hellz no, doc. You look...hot. I mean I don't swing that way, but yea. Wow."

I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. I turned back to the mirror smoothing out the fabric on my stomach. "how does bo look?"

"nope, nope. The bride is not to be seen the day before the wedding. You know the rules doc."

I turned away from the mirror, and stood in front of Kenzi, "i know, but it is a little stressful for me right now, I mean my dress comes the day before the wedding? I do have a nice pantsuit I can wear." I looked over at the plain grey pantsuit that was hanging over my closet door. It was safe, comfortable and would help calm the nerves I had rushing through my entire body. Tomorrow was the wedding day, and everything had been planned. Except for my dress, apparently Kenzis delivery guy was arrested for stolen goods and my dress was held into evidence until it was found that Kenzi had legitimately bought the thing. With my credit card.

"doc! Relax, I got this, I nailed your size just right. No alterations necessary." she tapped at under her eye, "i got an eye for sizing things up."

I sighed as I took the dress off and put my scrubs back on. I had met Kenzi at my apartment as soon as I got off from my first shift at the hospital. It had been a slow night of Ann taking me around and re familiarizing me with some of the new machines and getting me new keys to everything. It was nice to be back at work and I was silently relieved that the only case I had that night was a bike messenger and a broken bone.

I hung up the dress and hung it up in my closet. I sighed as I smoothed it out. Kenzi stood next to me, "you are nervous aren't you hotpants."

I nodded, "i am. I have seen things and done things that would make anyone nervous or afraid, and it did nothing to me. But standing in front of Bo and exchanging vows with her, has me wanting to throw up every three seconds."

Kenzi put a hand on my shoulder, "relax your pants, doc. You will be fine, Bo lurves you like crazy and its about time you made her an honest woman and stop living in sin." she winked at me.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, "i love her too, I just...we make sense together, thats not the thing that's making me nervous. Its more, will I always be everything she needs. She is a sexual creature."

"the sounds you two make, believe me, you are everything plus some." kenzi jumped onto the bed next to me, "why are you so jitterbug about this?" she glared at me, "you better not leave her at the altar."

I smiled, "i would never do that. I am nervous, I have never been married, I have only had one semi successful relationship and now I am getting married. In less than 24 hours." I swallowed hard. I knew in my psychology classes that jitters before marriage was usually a panicked response to huge change in ones life.

Kenzi laid back on my bed, "trust me hotpants, when you see Bo Bo in her dress, you will forget everything but how amazing she looks and probably, knowing you two, how fast you both want to get undressed." kenzi placed a hand on my back patting it, "trust me, you two are a perfect weird match. It will be fine, we can do shots before if it will help you?"

I laughed, "Tamsin said the same thing, I fear both of you will get me drunk before the vows are even spoken."

Kenzi laughed with me, "that is the duty of maid of honor and best blonde groomslady. I still can't believe you asked the Blondie to be your best groomslady man, or whatever." she scrunched her face at me.

I looked back at Kenzi, "well it wasn't like I could steal you from Bo as maid of honor, and Tamsin promised to behave."

"how weird it is, two unaligned fae marrying, one dark fae as the best maid. All you needed was a light fae marrying you."

I sighed, "by the way, who did you find to marry us? A pastor, a reverend, or an elvis impersonator."

Kenzi leaned up, "you just have to wait for the surprise!" she hopped off the bed and winked at me, "i have to get back to the crack shack and calm down the succubus, who I am sure is pacing like a maniac eating all of the reception ice cream." she grabbed her bag and disappeared out of my bedroom.

I climbed into the shower, washing away the hospital. I would not see or talk to Bo until tomorrow when she met me down the aisle. I snuggled into bed, grabbing Bo's pillow, her vanilla scent all over it. It made me smile, knowing that tonight would be the last night I would be alone in bed. It helped chase away the rest of the nerves in my head.

I could smell blood, a lot of it. I looked down, I was in my army dress uniform and there was blood on me. I patted myself down looking for any injuries. I found nothing. I was in a dark room, or garage. Nothing but a shallow light in the corner illuminated anything. I took steps towards the light so I could see exactly where I was. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw Tamsin, also in her army dress blues, "lauren, are you okay?"

I shook my head, "i dont know, what is going on." I held my bloody hands out to her. Tamsin stood in front of me, I could see she had been crying, "i should have never gotten you involved."

"involved with what, where are we?"

"We are at the hospital, you...killed him. Bo is in the icu."

I reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "what is going on Tamsin."

she shook her head, "i didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know about the pregnancy."

I dropped my hands, shocked, "who is pregnant?" she looked up and met my eyes, tears full of them. Off to the right we both turned to the sound of a door being kicked open. All I heard before I woke up was Tamsin whispering, "i am so sorry, Lauren."

* * *

I stood next to Tamsin. Who was wearing a simple but gaudy purple dress with skull earrings. I wasn't able to stop giggling every time I looked at her, she finally punched me in the arm, "knock it off captain, I am a higher rank. At least respect that, even if I look like a goth version of grimace." she pulled at the dress, "why couldn't I have just worn my dress uniform?"

"because I am not in the army anymore, and you need to expand your wardrobe. I do like the skull earrings." I raised my eyebrows at my strange best man.

"purple is not my color I hate it."

I laughed, "i imagine it feels the same about you, Commander."

Tamsin frowned at me, "never again." she looked me up and down, "you on the other hand, are breathtaking." she smiled, "dont take that as anything but a compliment." she winked at me, "you ready, captain?"

I took a deep breath and smoothed out my dress for the millionth time, I nodded, "yes, yes I am commander." Tamsin threw out her elbow for me to hold on to as she escorted me from the backroom of the dal to the lounge area where our ceremony was to take place.

I took my spot off to the side of the small altar that Trick pulled out of his many hidden treasures. I looked through the small crowd and smiled. Ann had made it, I invited her at the last second while we walked around the hospital, she had also brought with her a couple of the other nurses that I liked. It eased up on my heart a little more to know I had a few people here. I glanced over at Bo's side, Dyson was sitting with his partner that I had only casually met, but both gave me thumbs up. Bo had many people on her side, mainly people I had run across casually in the time I spent at the Dal. I was starting to relax until my eyes drifted to the back of the room, Finnegan was sitting in the back almost hidden.

When our eyes met, he smiled wide and nodded to me. I felt the need to vomit rise suddenly, but held it back. I knew what was to come after the ceremony. I let out a shaky breath and scanned the room. Who I saw next made my heart drop even more than when I laid eyes on Finnegan. The elegant woman, dressed in a lovely pantsuit, smiled at me. I knew the brown eyes that smiled at me, because I looked at the same ones everyday in the mirror. My mother wiped away tears as they slowly slipped out.

The overwhelming urge to run away, to anywhere was making me step back until I felt a firm delicate hand on my back, "slow your roll, captain. You cant bail now." tamsin pointed past me, "here comes your wife."

I looked to where she pointed, what I saw took away my breath and all of the other feelings. Bo was walking slowly down the aisle as soft music played. She wasn't wearing a traditional wedding dress, hers was similar to mine, but amazing. It was a vintage fifties style dress, square neckline that accentuated her gifts, she was wearing a matching short jacket and the off white color made her glow. Her hair was up in a fifties style hairdo, high sweeps and tight bun, she looked elegant and timeless, and beautiful. I reached up and put a hand over my heart, I was certain it had stopped. Trick was on her arm, escorting her down the aisle and as soon as Bo met my eyes and smiled, the dimple smiling back at me. There was nothing else I could think of.

I could see tears fall down her face as Trick made his way to us. I didn't even realize that there was no pastor or anyone standing between us to commence the ceremony. Just Tamsin off to the side of me.

As I was about to open my mouth to make a comment about the missing piece to the wedding, I heard someone clear their voice. I looked and saw Kenzi step up into the middle of the altar. She was wearing a similar purple dress as Tamsins, she had a large book in her hands and she smiled as she stopped and opened the book. "Welcome all. To the union of my bestie Bo and her lady lurve Lauren."

I looked at Bo who was giggling in between tears. She had obviously been in the know that Kenzi was going to marry us.

Kenzi looked at Trick, "Trickster, do you have anything to say?"

he nodded, smiling as wide as the rest of us, "i do." he turned to face me, "Lauren, I give thee the blessing of the McCorrigan family to take my granddaughter, Ysabeau, as your wife. May you both live long, happy, and full of love." he extended his hand along with Bo's to me. I took her hand gently in mine. I could feel her tremble. I looked at trick and whispered thank you.

Trick moved to the seats to sit next to Dyson. Kenzi cleared her throat, I could see she was also trying not to cry. "lets begin." she turned to Bo, "Ysabeau, do you take the good doctor here as your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to cherish, to hold her hair back when she drinks too much vodka, to endure her endless nerd rants for all of time plus a little extra?"

Bo smiled, "i do, forever and a little longer." she met my eyes, smiling wider than I thought imaginable. She squeezed my hands.

Kenzi turned to me, "Lauren, do you take the good bo bo here as your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to cherish, to supply her with all of the double fudge ice cream she often demands, to love her even when she is stubborn and pouty, to always iron her tight black jeans for all of time plus a little extra?"

I laughed lightly, "i do, forever and a little longer." I stared at bo, mouthing I love you to her, making her blush and look down. Kenzi snapped her fingers at Tamsin, who gave her a dirty look and stepped forward, handing Kenzi the ring box holding the last two rings I had gotten from Kavan.

Kenzi handed the first one to me, "you may place the ring on the finger, any words for the lady?"

I nodded, "yes." I looked at bo and as I slipped the simple wedding band on her finger to rest against the engagement ring, I spoke, "Bo, from the first moment I met you, I knew I would never be the same. I was right. Everyday I have with you is everyday I am more and more complete. You frustrate me, you love me, you make me try different things and you dont laugh at me when I nerd ramble." I pulled her hand to my lips so I could kiss the ring finger, "without you I wouldn't be alive and wouldn't know how to live."

Bo was now fully crying. Kenzi had to hand her the last ring and whisper, "pull it together, we are almost done." Bo nodded and took a breath, she held my hand sliding my ring onto my finger. The band with the sapphires set into the band felt comfortable and fit perfect. Bo's hands were shaking as she spoke, "lauren, it was fate that brought us together. Because there is no other explanation of why we chose your hospital that night. But from the first moment I saw you awkwardly hiding your eyes from mine, I knew I had to have you. You taught me how to love someone completely, how to trust, to care for others more than I care for myself, and to never give up on love when its as real as what we have. I love you, Lauren." she ran her thumb over the ring. Then reached up with her hand to wipe away my tears, "Without you I would have never wanted to live as much as I do now."

Kenzi slammed the giant book closed, breaking the moment, "i am not one to drag things out, especially when there is a kick ass party to be had. So by the power invested in me by the online church of bob's ordained services, I now pronounce these to hot babes in front of me, wife and wife." she looked down at us, "you may now make out." she stepped back.

Bo smiled and grabbed my face in both of her hands, our lips met and it was tentative at first. Lips brushing gently against each other, until I closed the gap. We kissed slowly and gently, I was lost in the fact I was now kissing my wife for the first time. We would have continued until we heard the guest start clapping, bo broke off the kiss and leaned against my forehead, smiling with her eyes closed, "you are my wife."

I smiled and nodded, "you cant back out now." she laughed, opening her eyes and staring into mine, "never happen."

We felt Kenzi push through us, "come ladies, you can escape and get naked when the dance party start, but now its time to eat!" she clapped her hands and walked over to the pool tables where there was an impressive spread set up. Bo and stepped down to receive congratulations from the guest, Tamsin moved past us, mumbling about taking the dumb dress off and drinking till she was colorblind.

I kept glancing to the back of the room to where my mother and Finnegan were sitting, Finnegan was speaking softly to Trick, who did not appear to be concerned, I glanced at my mother. She was still sitting, wiping away at tears and smiling at me. I pulled Bo close to me, whispering, "i will be back, there is someone I need to say hi too."

Bo smiled, "of course, my love. Who is it?"

I swallowed hard, never moving my eyes off my mother, "its my mother."

Bo's smiled faded slightly and she looked to where I was staring, "your mother?"

I nodded. I kissed Bo on the cheek, "give me a minute, then I will introduce you."

TBC! but I am in the beginning phases of the other AU...so be patient!


	3. Chapter 3

** This chapter is a little steamy! and after the slow bits of wedding and happy happy happy, things will start to pick up. I have an idea...I just need to flesh it out more.**

I slowly walked over to where my mother was sitting, it had been almost four years since I saw her last. She had come over to my other apartment three days after I came home with Cate. We had a struggled conversation before I politely told her that I wanted to be alone and did not want to talk about the war or why I was limping. After that, it was random phone calls and a yearly christmas card.

My mother, Elizabeth Lewis, smiled and stood up to meet me. She was still beautiful and elegant even as she aged. I knew it was all from her that I got my looks and elegance. She was wearing a pale grey pantsuit, which made me laughed to myself, it would have matched perfectly with my original wedding outfit. My mother was also a doctor, a pediatrician, who I envied and was the reason why I became a doctor. She never disapproved anything I did in my life, even after I came out and joined the army. She just openly loved me and it was me and my broken heart that shut her out.

"mom." It came out as a whisper.

"Lauren." she smiled as she reached out for my hand, "congratulations. She is beautiful."

I smiled, "thank you."

there was an moment of silence, before my mother pulled me into a gentle hug, "i have missed you, lauren. I hope you aren't mad that I am here. Bo called me a week ago, inviting me to the wedding. I couldn't miss my only daughter getting married." I could feel her hold back tears. I hugged my mom tightly, and looked at Bo who was smiling at me.

"do you want to meet her?" I pulled out of the hug and looked down at my mother.

She nodded, "of course I do." I took her hand and walked her over to Bo, I grabbed Bo's hand. "mom, this is my wife Bo, Bo...this is my mother, Dr. Elizabeth Lewis. but I think you two have already met."

Bo smiled, "Dr. Lewis and her daughter Dr. Lewis. Its nice to finally meet you in person, Dr. Lewis." I could tell bo was getting a kick out of the Dr. and Dr. thing as she held out her hand to my mother.

My mother took her hand and smiled, "its nice to meet you finally, Ysabeau. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." she smiled as she looked Bo over as a mother does. "it was a nice ceremony, different, but nice."

I laughed, "Kenzi has her own way of doing things."

Just then Kenzi ran around the corner with shots in her hands, "what are you bitches doing? Its time for the first wedding shots!" she held up the glasses and spilling some of the vodka out of them, "come on hotpants, bring your wife and lets get this shitshow started!"

I laughed at the look on my mothers face, "kenzi, I would like you to meet my mother."

Kenzi's face dropped, "the other Dr. Lewis? Oh shit, I am sorry about my language." she downed a shot real quick and set the shot glass on a chair so she could shake my mothers hand. "nice to meet you finally, I was starting to wonder if hotpants here was raised in a library by books." Bo slapped Kenzi gently on her shoulder, shooting her a look.

My mother took it stride, "i have to take credit for her love of books, she spent a lot of time with me at the hospital and books were often given to her to occupy her while I worked."

Kenzi smiled, "like mother like daughter." she heard someone yell her name, "Dr. and Dr. I must take my leave of you, they cant find the vodka." she shook my mothers hand again, "i am glad you are here, you made a good one when you made hotpants." she winked at me and ran back to the pool tables. Leaving Bo laughing and moving next to me and leaning on my shoulder.

My mother looked in the direction of the pool tables, "Lauren, why does she call you hotpants?"

I blushed, "i don't think you want to know, its a little embarrassing." I looked at Bo who was smiling her wicked smile. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek, whispering "catch up with your mom, I will be over there grabbing some food." I nodded and grabbed a quick kiss from bo and watched her saunter off, yelling at myself for the dirty thoughts I was having while my mother was standing in front of me.

I smiled at my mother, "you want to sit down and talk? It has been a long time." I wanted to tell my mother so much, about what had happened since I last saw her, but how do you tell your mother that you are now immortal and the woman you just married was a succubus and that she was standing amongst and ancient race of people with special gifts and powers?

She nodded, "yes, that would be great." she reached and hooked her arm through my elbow, we walked to a quieter table at the front of the bar. I grabbed some food and a couple glasses of champagne for us. I sat across from her, mildly glad that I had the excuse to sit with my mother to avoid the massive dance party Kenzi was leading. I caught Tamsin staring at her from the bar top and when she saw me sit with my mother she gave me a look. I nodded after she mouthed "mom?" to me. Tamsin smiled wide and raised her glass at me and went to join the dance party.

I took a sip of the champagne, "how are you mom? How is dad?" I had not had the greatest relationship with my father, not because of my choice in lovers, but because I joined the army. My father was very anti war and anti military. We had a huge argument a week before I left for officer school and another one when he met me at the airbase I arrived with cate at. I had not spoken to him in years and after his words cut me to the bone, I had no desire too. My mother was a casualty of that small war, I felt tremendous guilt as I looked at her.

She sighed, "i am better now, sitting across from you and knowing you are okay. I had heard that you returned to Afghanistan. That you were injured."

I stared at her, "how?"

"i have always kept a silent watch over you, my only daughter, my only child. A few of my colleagues work with the army hospital and they told me that you were injured severely but were unable to tell me where you were taken after you were evacuated from the base." tears welling up, "then nothing, until Bo called me the other night. We talked for a few hours, she is a truly a lovely girl. I am glad you found her, found love again."

I looked down at my food, pushing noodles around with a fork. My mother knew about cate, I had always been close with my mother and would tell her everything I was dealing with in my first two tours, and cate. "i am too, mom." I sighed and took a large sip from the champagne, "i am really sorry that I disappeared on you, I just couldn't, more so didn't know how to handle everything that happened. I buried myself in work and never took my head out of the sand until, her." I looked over at Bo who was dancing with Kenzi.

My mom reached over and grabbed my hand, "it doesn't matter now, you are happy, you are healthy and in time you will tell me things, the things that you are keeping to yourself." she looked at me with that look she used on me when I was caught hiding something. My mother had some of the medium talents that were now rampant in my body. She had incredible empathy and knew when things were being kept from her.

Bo sat down next to me, her eyes were wide and she was smiling, "Kenzi has turn this into quite the party, I had to get away for a few." she looked at my mother, "will you be staying for a few days?"

My mother nodded, "if that is alright with my daughter. I would like to spend some time with the both of you, get to know my new daughter in law and get reacquainted with Lauren."

I smiled, "of course mom, you can stay at my apartment and we will stay at Bo's house." I looked at bo as she smiled, and grabbed my hand under the table, I knew with our impending wedding night, my mother was best off staying at my apartment to prevent embarrassment from all parties involved.

My mother looked at the both of us, "you two are still living separately?" the motherly tone was thick.

I shrugged, "we haven't figured out living arrangements just quite yet. Our lives, have been hectic, to say the least. But we are going to start looking soon." I looked at Bo, questioning her with my eyes. She nodded and leaned on my shoulder.

Just then Kenzi appeared out of nowhere and stood at the end of the table, "you two need to stop hiding, its time for the first dance." she grabbed Bo's arms and pulled her up. I looked at my mother who was laughing, enjoying the wild show that was Kenzi all the time. I followed the two, I glanced over to Trick sitting at the bar and sharing a drink with Kavan. I smiled wide and waved to the two old friends. Kavan raised his drink my way and nodded towards Bo, standing in the middle of the dancing area waiting for me. Kenzi announced us like a rap star would introduce his backup dancers, and then Bo and I shared our first, and due to my poor dancing skills, last dance of the reception. I handed Bo off to Kavan like I had promised in England.

I walked over to the bar to grab a drink, Tamsin was leaning against the bar, "what a lovely party, captain." I could tell she was on the verge of being drunk, she pointed her head towards my mother, who was now standing with Trick and talking. I trusted Trick not to spill any of my secrets and it was nice to see that my two families were merging, "is that momma lewis?"

I nodded. Tamsin smiled, "you look like her, even down to the awkward movements." she giggled. I gave her a dirty look, "be nice, or you are cut off."

"excuse me ladies." Finnegan's voice broke the moment. Tamsin and I looked at him. He was, as customary for the ash, was dressed to perfection. He smiled at me, "congratulations Doctor. Lovely ceremony."

"thank you Finnegan." I looked at him, I was curious how he knew about the wedding, but then again having it at the dal, he was bound to find out. "thank you for coming." I was trying to keep calm, hoping he was still in the dark about my new fae life.

"i hear you have returned to the human hospital?"

"yes, I wanted to go back to work, but avoid, complications."

He smiled tightly, "of course, I understand." he looked at Tamsin, "can I have a moment with the doctor alone." it wasn't a question but more of a command wrapped in a polite tone. Tamsin clenched her jaw, "if you need me captain, signal me." I could feel the protective nature radiate off her. She gave Finnegan a hard stare and moved to stand by my mother and to my surprise, she began to introduce herself.

"Dr. Lewis, I just wanted to speak to you privately. Things cannot be hidden from the fae world for very long. Especially when one fae marries another." he met my eyes as I almost choked on my drink.

Finnegan handed me a napkin, "i am not sure how you did it, I knew you weren't lying when you turned yourself human at the warehouse." he picked at his nails, "i am not going to ruin or impose on your joyous day of marrying the woman you love." he smiled at me, "but please come and see me soon. We have things to discuss." he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, "happy wedding day, welcome to the family my dear."

I tentatively took the small box, "thank you?"

Finnegan reached over and squeezed my shoulder, "you are welcome, again. Please see me soon."

I nodded as he walked away, I knew I would be once again strong armed into choosing a side. I looked at the box he gave me, it was simple, black and wrapped in a silver ribbon. I didn't want to open it just yet, feeling there was something in there that would ruin my day. I placed it over by the small pile of wedding gifts, then headed to my wife.

* * *

We barely made it down the in the beat up Camaro that kenzi had written, "just married! Don't come knockin if this thing is rockin!" on the back window, before Bo kissing me on my neck forced me to say something, "we will be back at the crack shack in less than five minutes."

she groaned, "hurry up then, I love your dress but I want it off now." I could see the blue flicker in her eyes. I let out a breath and pushed the accelerator down, pushing the old Camaro past its limits.

Bo was usually always the aggressor or initiator, but as we walked into the front door of the crack shack, I scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. I set her down at the entrance to the bedroom and looked at her.

"do you even know how beautiful you are right now?" I was looking her up and down, memorizing how she looked in this moment. She blushed and smiled wide, "stop stalling."

I stepped to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. I bent and brushed my lips across hers, feeling her breath quicken against me. I smiled when she moved forward, trying to connect our lips, but I pulled back. Teasing her. She groaned, "lauren...please."

I smiled at her words, I could make a succubus plead with me. I closed the gap and kissed her deeply, feeling her almost melt into me, her hands running down my back and finding the zipper to my dress, she slowly dragged it down. It was my turn to gasp when I felt her warm hands on my skin. Bo pulled down the front of my dress and looked down at me, "always so beautiful." she traced fingertips around my breasts, making my heart pound even harder. She looked up at my eyes and smirked, "you are glowing." I knew she meant my eyes, my energy was at a ridiculous level and every slow touch, it was filling more of me.

I pulled her against me, feeling the soft satin of her dress against my naked chest, it aroused me more. I kissed her, more passionately than before and pulled at the zipper on her dress. I pulled the dress down, leaving kisses on every inch of skin I revealed. Pulling more moans and gasps from my wife. I helped her step out of the dress, I took a minute to get out of mine before I stood up and pulled Bo over to the bed. I laid on top of her, our kissing grew frantic, we both desperately needed to touch each other and seek release. Bo flipped me over and straddled me, leaning up, breathless she ran hands over my body. I wanted to say something meaningful about it being our first night together, but I was distracted by how beautiful she was naked. Bo bent down and kissed me, her tongue against mine, biting my bottom lip she pulled me up, as she sat in my lap. The only space between our two bodies was my hands on her breast, running over the soft skin they offered. I would run my thumb over her nipples enjoying the soft cries it pulled from her. Bo moved her kisses to my neck and began biting gently. I was losing my mind from the feeling it brought out of me. I couldn't hold back anymore, my hands left her breasts, slow fingers traced a path down the only other place we were connected. I could feel how ready Bo was when I slowly slipped inside. With every movement of my fingers Bo's eye grew brighter and brighter blue. She stared at me until she leaned her head back and let out a incredible moan and pushed hard into my fingers.

She was breathless and leaned her head on my shoulder, kissing my collarbone. When she recovered she looked at me, her smirk wide and her eyes glowing again. She pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me. She kissed me on the mouth then began to kiss down my neck, my chest, stopping at each breast and rolling a delicate tongue over my nipples. The wet touch of her tongue on such sensitive skin, made me push up into her. She smiled as she backed off, then moved her kisses down my stomach. Bo settled between my legs, tracing slow fingers over my thighs, making me open my legs wider for her. With one kiss between my legs, took my breath completely away. I arched my back and pushed down, making a deeper connection between bo and I. I matched her rhythm and before long, I was letting out a moan I was surprised that I could make. My body trembled as I clenched the sheets in my hands. After what felt like an eternity of pleasure rippling through my body, I collapsed. Breathless and sweaty. Bo was trailing soft kisses back up my body. She laid on top of me, our bodies pressed together tightly. She kissed the corner of my mouth, and looked at me. Brushing my hair off my face, "our honeymoon has officially started." she ran her hand down my face, looking at me. She smiled through the haze of pleasure, "i love you, my wife."

through gasps of breath, still tingling from bo's touch, I whispered, "i love you too." Bo smiled and a tear fell from her eyes, landing on my chest. I reached up and wiped the trail it left away, I gave her a look as if to ask if she was okay. She nodded, "beyond perfect." she laid her head down on my chest, wrapping her arms around me squeezing me tightly, I ran my hands over her back. She snuggled deeper, "i will give you a few minutes before we start round two."

* * *

I laughed and squeezed her tighter against me.

* * *

Round two through ten happened that night. I was grateful for two things, one that my mother was nowhere near us and would never hear the sounds we made, and two, that I was fae and had more stamina then before with bo. At the end of round ten, both of us were exhausted and hungry.

I woke up before bo did and slid out of her death grip on me, showered and headed downstairs. After picking up both of our wedding dresses and hanging them in the closet. I then set to work on making my wife breakfast.

Unlike my apartment, Bo and Kenzi rarely had any real food in the house. Just cereal, cookies, vodka and wine and the occasional ten gallon tub of ice cream. I smiled and reached for the cereal. As I poured the bowls I smiled at how quiet the crack shack was without Kenzi. It was almost eerie, but welcomed after last nights reception.

I turned to the fridge, when I went to open it I saw a reflection in it that made me stop. I saw a nondescript man standing behind me. Wearing an all black suit and holding up a piece of paper, a symbol was drawn in the middle of it. I quickly turned around to look at the man, but he wasn't there when I faced where he was standing. A strange feeling filled my being, but I couldn't place it. It hit me then, that this was the man that had been visiting Tamsin. I took a couple of breaths and made a note to talk to Tamsin again, and research the symbol on the paper. It was the same as what Tamsin showed me.

I placed my hands on each side of the table, staring down at the two bowls of super sugary cereal. Something was up and it left a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I closed my eyes at the feel of Bo's warm arms encircling me from behind. Her head rested against my back. I leaned back and held her hands against me, "morning Mrs. Lewis." I would never stop loving the way that sounded.

She mumbled, "morning, Dr. Lewis. I went to reach for you and you were missing." I could feel her frown against my back.

I turned in her arms so I could look at her, and saw that to my surprise, she wasnt naked. She was wearing one of her favorite kimonos, that covered just enough but never nearly enough. "i woke up, we need to eat. I know I was too nervous to eat yesterday, and we did expend a tremendous amount of calories in cardio activity."

Bo smiled, reaching up to push some of my blonde hair behind a ear, "i agree doctor, but it was the best exercise I could imagine." she leaned to look at the table, "what is for breakfast?"

I sighed, "sugar pops. The fridge is a little empty. I can always take you out to breakfast?"

Bo smiled, "i would prefer to spend our first day of marriage in bed, but my stomach is arguing with me." she reached down and patted at the audible growls it was making, "i was also to nervous to eat yesterday, well eat food." she winked at me, then pulled my arm, "Shower with me? Then breakfast, maybe with your mom and Kenz?"

I smiled as I bent down and kissed her on the mouth, "i love you. Especially for inviting my mom to the wedding."

Bo pulled harder, "maybe you should thank me properly in the shower." I allowed her to pull me and I sighed as she stripped off the kimono in one swift movement.


	4. Chapter 4

"do you want a house or an apartment, or a condo?" bo was asking me as she drove us to my apartment to pick up my mother.

"i would prefer a house, I am tired of living in sectional housing. I would like to have room to grow and move around, a backyard, a home lab. It would be nice to have our kids grow up in a real house, around real trees, and have four solid walls to hang posters up on." I winked at Bo as she playfully slapped at me.

"hey, we could always renovate the crack shack, make the walls whole."

"bo, I don't even want to think about how much asbestos is in there, the mold, the dust, the poor insulation and not to mention the neighborhood it is in." my ocd nerd brain was in overdrive. I was fine staying at Bos house, but long term, no. I would lose my mind with all of the minor details that would bother my need for constant sterility.

I pulled up to the front of the apartment building, I smiled at Bo, "like we said in our vows, we have forever and a little extra. Lets just get through this breakfast and go from there." I was nervous, it had been a long time since I spent a lot of time with my mother and things were extremely different. I was different in more ways than one.

I walked up the stairs to my front door and when I pushed it open, Bo began laughing. Kenzi was splayed out across my kitchen island and my mother was sitting across from her, politely holding a hot cup of tea. Kenzi was snoring lightly and to my surprise, was actually dressed.

My mother smiled when she saw us, "Kenzi stayed the night, I found her passed out on the couch when I came down to get some water. I did have her up and ready but she," she motioned to the passed out girl, "is very tired."

Bo moved to her best friend and shook her awake, Kenzi shot up, and mumbled, "waffles, I was promised waffles." bo helped Kenzi downstairs to the camaro. I moved to my mother, "mom, I am sorry. She has keys ever since I left for afghanistan, she has never stopped house sitting even if I was home."

my mother patted my arm, "its not a problem, Lauren. I hope you are alright with her coming to breakfast? I am mildly worried about her, we need to get a lot of water and carbohydrates into her before she withers away to even smaller."

I laughed, "when you see her eat, you will understand that Kenzi will never wither away."

* * *

"your moms gives me the same looks you do, doc." Kenzi was piling her plate full of eggs, pancakes and a leaning tower of waffles, "its like you guys cant figure me out, so you gently stare, like pretending your not silently analyzing me. But you totes are."

I smiled, "you are unique to say the least, and I have just begun to really figure you out." I followed Kenzi down the buffet line. I could feel the glare Kenzi was shooting me under her giant movie start sunglasses, "har. Har. Har." Since Kenzi was still extremely hungover but ridiculously hungry, we decided to go to her usual spot for breakfast. An all you can eat breakfast buffet. The buffet was usually only older people enjoying their early bird discount, it was good, I would admit that and because of the clientele, it was very quiet. I also had to admit, Kenzi looked rough and needed to be quiet and packed full of carbs.

She lifted the massive tray of food, most of it hers with a small fruit plate for my mother. I had mine and Bo's on a tray and wanted to offer to help Kenzi, but her food balancing acts were always a intriguing physics lesson to me. I smiled as I looked at Bo and my mother laughing in the red vinyl booth we left them in.

I did have to help Kenzi with her tray when we got back to the booth, she was close to toppling her waffle tower onto my mother. I handed the fruit plate to my mother and sat next to bo, pushing her plate of food to her. I kissed her on the cheek, "i hope you aren't telling any embarrassing stories."

She smirked, "oh no, but your mom was filling me in on your obsession with Meryl Streep. I had no idea you had such a thing for older women." Bo winked at me as she giggled.

Kenzi blurted out, "welllll, technically Bo Bo you are older, since you will never age..." a Swift kick from me and bo under the table to her shin, jolted Kenzis mouth shut.

My mother paid little attention to Kenzi's comment, only laughing and shaking her head. I sighed and looked at my mother, "why did you have to tell Bo about one of my most embarrassing secrets?"

"my dear Lauren, you did make me watch Out of Africa endlessly whenever you were sick. It was one of the reasons you decided to go to Yale, because of her being alumni."

My mother leaned over the table, looking between Bo and I, "She even attempted acting as a major, but science and medicine won her heart and love in the end."

Bo turned to look at me, her mouth open in mock shock, "you wanted to be an actress?!"

I tried waving the comment away with a pancaked fork, "i did, but then my acting professor told me I lacked emotion in my tone."

Kenzi chuckled, "imagine that." I shot her a look, another shin kick would be quick to follow. Bo leaned into me, " I prefer the doctor to the actress."

My mother smiled and focused back to her fruit, "as do I. Lauren is carrying on the Lewis girls legacy of being caregivers, our family is full of women doctors, healers, and scientists." she took a sip of her tea, "are you back at the hospital?"

I nodded, "i returned to work a few days ago. Before that I was working for a short time in a research lab, working on alternative cures and supplements for those who needed a boost."

my mother smiled wider, "you were never one to stick to just one thing, always looking for the next thing to learn and conquer."

"She certainly conquered Bo, many many times." Kenzi suddenly flinched, realizing what fell out of her mouth, waiting for a kick to the shin. Instead Bo threw a piece of toast, hitting her square in the sunglasses. Kenzi shrugged and pushed down in her seat, "i couldnt help it, sorry momma lewis, my mouth sometimes moves faster than my brain filter."

my mother was smirking, "that is very apparent." she patted Kenzi on the knee, "its a part of the charm that attracts people to you." she turned to Bo, "forgive the motherly questions, but what kind of work are you in, Bo?"

Bo blushed, "kenz and I are kinda private investigators for hire, we work on very unusual cases. I have a talent of, um, getting through to people so they will talk to me, and Kenzi is the street smarts behind the whole operation."

With raised eyebrows, my mother asked, "really? And how is it exactly you met my daughter?"

Kenzi's hand shot up, like a little kid in school, "OH! OH! OH! Me! Let Me!"

I shook my head, "go ahead, but keep it clean and appropriate." she nodded knowing what I was hinting at, no fae business.

Kenzi pointed finger guns and shot them at me, "you got it doc." she pulled off her giant sunglasses and turned to face my mother a little more. "So. One night Bo Bo and I were on a case, gathering the hard facts when a handful of big assholes...sorry, a handful of ugly gentlemen cornered us."

I watched in humor, as Kenzi retold how she walked Bo into my emergency room and changed my life. She did her best to keep profanity out of the story, but eventually gave up and let some of her infamous curse words slip. Kenzi did do a better than expected job keeping the fae parts out and stopped her story at Bo and I leaving each other. Making up a story that we had a falling out, bad break up that I took to Afghanistan to sort things out, and Bo had taken to the woods to be alone. Kenzi held up her hands in a dramatic fashion, "Then they made up, some more crazy shit happened, and then they made up and got married." she held her head back like a composer finishing his symphony, "THE END!" She slapped her hands down onto the table for added effect.

The smile on my mothers face never left the entire time, only fading slightly when Afghanistan was mentioned, "that is, truly unlike any story I have ever heard.

Thank you for telling it too me, Kenzi."

"not a prob, momma lewis." Kenzi flipped a piece of waffle into her mouth, grabbed her empty plate and winked at bo, "come on, I need a refill and you to hold the tray."

I got up to let bo slide out, Kenzi quickly grabbed Bo and pulled her to the buffet. I leaned back into the corner, where the wall met the booth.

"lauren, why did you really go back to afghanistan?" my mother stared at me hard, the same stare I would get the few times I would get in trouble.

I pushed at bos half empty plate, "the canadian army recalled me, I had thirty days to respond. When I actually found the letter in my neglected mail, I had less than three days to respond." I glanced up at Bo, bumping hips with Kenzi as they filled plates. The day that I had allowed Bo to feed from me, felt a lifetime ago. I sighed, "i lost her too. We did have a falling out, and I chose to run away. Going back to the mash unit seemed to be the best idea." I ran a hand through my hair. My mother knew I had a tendency to avoid issues, rather burying myself into work and hoping the problem would fix itself.

"i got that much from Kenzis colorful tale, but what I want to really ask is, what happened in Afghanistan? You went missing, after it was reported you were wounded in action." my mother held the cup of tea in both of her hands, swirling the now cold tea. "you disappeared, Lauren and then suddenly you reappeared, in england of all places. The army sent me your discharge papers, I guess protocol to make sure the next of kin was also aware."

I stared at the edge of the table, letting my eyes drift into the grooves the metal edging provided on diner tables. I wanted the grooves to pull me in and carry me away from this conversation. I felt my mothers hand grab mine, squeezing it, "lauren, please. I knew something happened to you, I have always had a deep connection to you, I always knew when you were hurt or sad." she smiled trying to ease the tension, "you remember your one aunt maggie, the psychic? She always told me that I had the same gifts she did, I never believed her. Science is too important to me. But I felt something the day you were wounded. I tried calling you, I had a sinking feeling you were hurt, but I couldn't get a hold of you. So I went to some of my old colleagues and connections,they told me you were back in Afghanistan and had been hurt."

I sighed and looked at my mother, she was smiling tightly. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "mom, its." I let out a shaky breath and glanced at my wife, now holding a tray as Kenzi put more food on it, "can we go outside? Its quieter outside." She nodded and stood up. I met Bo at the buffet bar, kissing her on the neck, "i will be outside with mom, she wants to talk about afghanistan, I just need a few minutes."

Bo turned, her eyes soft, "are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Help explain things?" I could still feel the small tinges of guilt in bo whenever that day was brought up.

"maybe later, I have no idea how this is going to go, but she has too know some things."

* * *

I met my mom outside the buffet place. It was in a quieter part of the city close to a park. Since this part of the city was predominately older people, things were cleaner and the park across the street was a isolated piece of nature in the midst of steel, concrete and exhaust.

We sat on a bench under one of the large oak trees that I was certain had been there long before the skyscrapers. I took a deep breath, "i could never lie to you, mom." I looked her in the eyes, "some of the things you will hear, I am not sure you will be able to believe me. But I font want to lie to you."

My mother raised her eyebrow at me, "are you going to tell me you are gay?" she was trying to break the tension.

I smiled, "i already told you that when I was fifteen, so no. but I will need the understanding you that was there that day when I was fifteen and told me that I was no different than anyone else, I just knew exactly what I wanted." I grabbed her hand, "i was wounded in Afghanistan. Critically. A mortar attack hit the camp and when I was rushing to help others, a truck exploded next to me, throwing shrapnel everywhere, including into me." I closed my eyes, "my stomach was severely lacerated and I had internal bleeding." I could feel her hand squeeze hard in mine. "bo save my life that day." I opened my eyes and found a tree root to focus on so I could keep on with telling my mother.

"bo? Was she also in the army?"

I shook my head, "no, she came after me. To find me. When she did, I died." I choked on the words, why in the world was I telling my mother that I had died? I kept on, "bo was able to bring me back to life, and when I was evacuated I was taken to a private hospital where I was taken care of. It was a hospital attached to the research lab I was working for right before I was recalled." I looked at my mother, tearing my eyes from the tree root. "they took care of me, operated on me and brought me back to health. It is a private hospital, that's why you couldn't find anything about me."

Tears were in falling slowly, my mother reached up to brush them away quickly, "the light fae hospital in England is one of the best in the world, I am glad you were taken there."

my eyes grew wide, "what did you say, mom?"

she smiled, still wiping away tears. "light fae, lauren. I know about the fae. Your aunt is one, she is a full fae. The only one in the lewis family. It seems that all of us have medium and psychic talents, your aunt just a little stronger. Our lineage goes back for millenniums, the top of our family tree is fae and over the centuries, thinned out as humans mixed in. Your aunt maggie is one of the last in our family. Her and I discovered it when we were little and were approached by a slyph in the woods behind our house. He was attracted to maggie, and became very attached. we thought we were playing fairytales. But over the years, I distanced myself from it. Only helping maggie work on her gifts, I stumbled across all the information when that little sylph became the administrator of the hospital I work at." she smiled, "he was at your wedding, I was surprised to see him, and that he hasn't aged a day."

it came out as a whisper, "finnegan."

My mother nodded, "yes, little finnegan." She smiled, "i helped him at the hospital and he in turn helped me with working with maggie. He was truly in love with her, but she was a wildcard and went crazy after having to choose a side. Finnegan eventually left the hospital for other pursuits and I had not seen him in close to thirty years. But in the time I spent with him, he entrusted me with all the secrets he knew of the fae world and the two sides, I kept them. He always kept me safe, and you. Finnegan was the one who called me to let me know you were at his hospital in england and you were to be taken care of. He would not tell me anything more, saying that he could not tell your story."

my mind was racing, I was in shock at what my mother had just told me. "you know about the fae? We are fae?"

she nodded slowly, "i do, and only Maggie is, for some reason it stuck with her. The rest of us, the genetics just evolved and it evolved away." she looked at me, "it was a family secret that only I knew, because of the simple fact that I stumbled across Finnegan with Maggie that day in the woods." she smiled, "who would ever believe such a thing? Maggie was always eccentric and the family just played it off as such."

I returned my gaze to the tree root, "Finnegan always knew exactly who I was." my head was now pounding.

"he met you when you were a little girl, he came to visit Maggie one last time to marry her, but she refused. I didn't think anything of it, Lauren, it was our little fairytale and an incredible story." squeezing my hand again, "you look pale, Lauren. Whats wrong."

I leaned forward and held my head in my hands, "mom, Bo is fae." it all began to flood out, "she is fae, but is not linked to light or dark fae. Finnegan was my boss at the research lab I worked for, his light fae research lab. He is the ash, the leader of the light fae." I took a deep breath and met her eyes, "That day bo saved me in the desert, I became fae."

My mothers smiled dropped from her face, "what do you mean Lauren?" I could see the panic in her eyes rising.

** I don't know how I feel about this, it came naturally in the course of writing, I may kick it or keep it! TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at my mother as she slowly processed my words just as much as I was slowly processing hers.

"bo is fae. I was able to figure it out rather quickly. Her healing properties were hard to escape my trained eye, I had caught her at the end of a small feed and a glimpse into her touch powers. Then one night, we were mugged and I saw her use her gifts, so to speak." I looked up into the blue sky, picking out random shapes in the fluffy clouds. "after I confronted her with the evidence and things I had seen, she told me about the fae. I then met Trick, her gandfather who is also a fae, then finnegan came into my life. Offering me a job." I paused, giving my mother a moment to digest.

"what kind of fae is bo?"

I took a steady breath, "She is unaligned but her species is succubus." I cringed for a moment, I just told my mother that my lovely wife she just met was a demon, a sexually based demon. Well, at least that is how the humans always portrayed the succubus in myth and folklore.

My mothers gaze dropped to the ground, "i see."

I filled the silence that was building, "when I was in the light fae labs, bo came into the hospital within in the compound. She was near death, and the only way I could save her was to make her feed from me. Force her to take my chi so she could heal. She did, the succubus came to life and it almost killed me. That was the reason why Bo and I separated. She couldnt deal with what she had done, and I couldnt deal with her pushing me away for a choice I made for her. Thats why I went back to the war." I swallowed, my throat was very dry. "five or so months later, after I disappeared into the desert and left no word where I was, bo was able to track me down. At the same moment she found me is when I was critically injured. I died. The massive bleeding was quick and I had no time. Bo, she used her powers to bring me back to life. A reverse push of chi, she gave me life." I paused again and could see that my mother was listening intently.

"what complicated things was the presence of another fae was standing next to us as Bo acted. When she pulled from all around us, she caused a energy catalyst of sorts. An energy explosion occurred and like a nuclear reaction all three of us in the direct blast radius had cellular and DNA mutations."

I had to hide a small smile when I glanced at my mother, she was able to follow my perfectly, her and I had similar brains. "Mom, I have medium abilities, premonitions and the new ability to feel other faes energy before I physically see them. I think, especially after what you told me, this was hiding in my DNA all along, like Maggie. All was needed was a boost. I also gained Bo's immense strength, speed, and chi advantages. The third person, the other fae picked up my medium talents. I have yet to complete full research on how Bo was effected." I finished with a shrug and a heavy sigh.

I could see my mother was thinking, she would scrunch her eyebrows in the same matter I would when I was deep in thought and problem solving. "tests? DNA imaging? Blood work?"

I nodded, "all of it done. First things I did when I discovered Bo and when I realized what had happened to me. In time my body mutated and removed my hybrid status, well, with a little outside help." Tamsin would eventually have to meet my mother.

"is this reversible?"

I shook my head, "no, not anymore. The changes are permanent. After the family history you just provided me with, I now have more to go on and expand on."

I leaned forward, my hands holding my head up, elbows perched on my knees. The weight of it all was settling on me to be heavier than ever. "i am so sorry mom. I made some choices that led to these events. Bo. Bo, literally fell into my life and it was an undeniable love at first sight. She took me by surprise."

my mother placed a hand on my back, "So was Finnegan and Maggie." she pulled me close to squeeze me, "now I know why Finnegan has begun to keep even more of a close eye on you and us. I had not heard from him in years, till he called out of the blue ages ago, asking about you."

I leaned into my mother, "he has been campaigning for me to choose a side, preferably his. But I dont think I can, Bo is too important to me and choosing a side will tamper with our relationship, our marriage and inevitably our future."

"i will talk to him. Hard to believe, but we did grow up together and I watched him fumble with his powers and with maggie."

I gave my mom a worried look, "please, I cant ask you to get involved, this is my mess."

She shook her head, "Lauren, its not a mess, it is a beautiful gift and I fear to say, but your destiny. All the fairytales I told you at bedtime, they were real, but still fairytales in a way." She reached over and touched the pendant, dangling from my neck, "ive seen this before. Finnegan had something similar for Maggie, but she always refused his gifts." she took a deep breath. "a Succubus, huh? How did you ever manage to get one to agree to monogamy?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled, chuckling at the idea of it all, I had succeeded taming the untamed "i loved her for who she is, not what she is, and continue too everyday."

"and I have never loved anyone or felt anything close to what I did for your daughter, Dr. Lewis." bo was standing next to the bench we sat on. A worried look on her face, she smiled at me, "i am sorry Lauren, I got worried and came to check on you two, and maybe add insight on things."

My mother looked at Bo and in her best attempt at a stern mom voice, "so you are a succubus."

Bo panicked, "i would never cheat on your daughter, Dr. Lewis. She means more to me than just energy, a feed. I have starved myself for her, to stay monogamous to her and her alone." she held up her ring finger, the sapphires catching the light, "i will agree, monogamy is not a strong suit for me, but I take this very seriously. Lauren is all I need and will ever need."

My mother laughed lightly, "i was not implying anything, bo. I have met a couple succubi in my youth. Intriguing creatures. I have not ever seen one as levelheaded, as you and so fiercely loyal to one person."

Bo turned red in mild embarrassment from her impromptu outburst of my honor, that is when my mother smiled the same mischievous grin I had at times, "but if you do ever hurt my daughter, scientists and doctors alike will have a hard time piecing together your remains to figure out who and what you are."

I heard Kenzi snap her fingers, drawing all three of us to her, "oh damn! I like your moms, hotpants. Her and I think a lot alike."

"you will have to tell me exactly why you are called hotpants, Lauren." she squeezed me again in a side hug, "regardless, I love you and you are very happy. The rest we will work together on and figure out. I have some ideas and we can discuss those later." she stood up and looked at Bo, "thank you for saving my daughter, in more ways than one. She grabbed Bo's hand, "you will always be a part of this family from now on." Bo smiled, eyes glassy, "thank you, Dr. Lewis. Can I give you a hug?"

A nod gave Bo permission to sweep my mother up in a gentle but loving hug. I stood up as the two women I loved immensely ended their embrace. I was quickly scooped into my mothers arms, who even gave Kenzi a semi awkward hug. MY mother was smiling, "well, I guess that is that. Oh, Lauren, you never told me who the third person was, the second fae present during the energy transference."

Bo tensed up, I smiled and grabbed her hand, "its okay, mom knows more than we do. I will fill you in later." I sighed and said, "the other fae is Tamsin." I caught Kenzi rolling her eyes, but I ignored it. "i am certain you will meet her later, she has become a part of this small family. In a strange way that we are all adjusting too."

My mother was quick to pick up on the tension, "we can chat later Lauren. Lets move this reunion to a place where cocktails are served and celebrate the nuptials. I never got to have a proper toast with you two."

Kenzi clapped excitedly and wrapped an arm around my mother, "Momma Lewis, I think you and I are on the fast track to becoming best friends."

* * *

My mother eventually had to return home, but she did promise to return soon and meet Finnegan again to properly reconnect and dig further in what had happened to me and what would come next.

It was a lovely visit, the only thing that was missing was Tamsin. She disappeared for the entire visit after my mother inquired about her. It was unusual since Tamsin had been more present in our lives everyday since I returned her wings. Even Kenzi noticed and made a comment that hinted towards that was truly missed.

I had messaged Tamsin, but no response ever came. My mother left, Bo and I began to settle into the married life. Looking for houses and organizing what we both wanted in one. I went back to work on midnights and on slow nights, I used the down time to work on my own fae life. Reading over the notes my mother left me.

One particularly slow night, I retreated to my hidden research lab and poured over the intricate notes my mother left. Glasses perched on the tip of my nose, I smiled at how eerily similar my mother and I were when it came to research work. She had traced our family back to the original fae who started it all. I was reading about their powers. A precognitive and a male fairy had met and married before the great fae wars. Producing two daughters. That lineage split when the younger daughter met a human. That is where the Lewis family began to lose the fae. The tree was expansive leading all the way down to my mother and I. She had kept her maiden name to maintain her professional life as a doctor and I followed suit, especially after falling out with my father.

I felt her halfway down the hall and even though she entered through the locked room silently, using her hobby skills, I already knew, that and the overwhelming odor of whiskey that followed her into the room.

I didn't look at her as I spoke, "Back to the bottle, Commander?"

Tamsin hopped up on to the steel table, sloppily. Her uniform was in shambles and she looked puffy as she had been crying. "today is a day that I wished you left me human and left me to die. Or cut me loose with a bottle of whisky and let me drown trying to find the bottom." I heard the clink of glass against metal, as she set the half empty bottle of amber liquid down next to her.

I turned to face Tamsin, I was immediately concerned when I saw how much of a mess she was. "tamsin, are you okay?"

she turned to look at me, those icy blue eyes meeting mine, tears falling freely, "you are not going to like what I have to tell you, but I have to tell you because I am going to need your help, Lauren. I have to break all the rules, because you are far too important to my life." she looked away and took a swig from her whiskey bottle in her hand. Some of it dribbling down her chin.

I reached for her, placing a hand on her knee, "What is it Tamsin?"

she took a deep breath, and choked on a sob. "i have new orders, valkyrie orders. They came the other day after your wedding." she paused, struggling to keep sobs back.

I stood up and faced Tamsin, holding her face with my hands, whispering, "just tell me, it will be okay."

Tamsin reached up and held my hand against her, "Your mom. I have orders for Dr. Elizabeth Lewis."

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

"no" my eyes were locked on to Tamsins. I instantly could see she was not lying, the tears pooling in her eyes and cascading down her face betrayed whatever lies she may have wanted to tell. I dropped my hand from her face, she held on to it as it rested on her lap.

Through shaky breaths, "it happens, that a Valkyrie is assigned same family members through the years. Especially if is a family of significant warriors." Tamsin reached for the bottle, I pushed it away from her with my free hand. Squeezing the other that she held on to. She continued, "it has nothing to do with light or dark fae. Odin has always kept neutrality since he is a god. He also does not choose who lives or dies, just who is allowed to sit with him in Valhalla."

My mind was blank, I was trying to register Tamsins words. I gently pulled my hand from hers and walked away, folding my arms and staring at the floor. "how does she die? When does she die?" it was a morbid question to ask after such a revelation, but I had to know. Tamsin sniffled, as I heard glass being dragged across steel and Tamsin gulping. "i never know those details, Lauren. I promise you, if I did, you would already know them. I get my orders and then the day of the, pick up, is when the specifics fall into my consciousness. It could be days, months, etc., etc. I will be waken up when the day comes, my hand with my wings will begin to pulsate, I then call upon Odin and he will tell me. Sometimes its minutes before it happens. There is no real science behind it." She smiled weakly at my back. I was facing away and began to stare at the darkened light box. My eyes were glowing lightly, I was a mix of emotions and it was showing. I blinked as the silver grey glow began to fade from my eyes, "what if my mother dies a natural death?"

Tamsin slid off the steel table, stumbling and crashing into things. "we never take natural ends, only...You know what I am getting at, Lauren."

I turned to look at her, she was a wreck, still crying and trying to steady herself, I moved to help her sit in my chair. I took the bottle of whiskey from her and dumped the rest down the drain, "no more of this." I threw the empty bottle into the glass recycling bin, "i need you sober. My mom needs you sober." I folded my arms again, I no idea what to do with my hands since I couldn't busy them and I had no idea what to do or say. Valkyries were still a mystery to me and the only link I had to saving my mother was the crying, drunk, woman in front of me. Tamsin leaned, her head in her hands, "i will do what I have to, I will the rules again. I think, no, I know I caused this. Making you fae screwed up the plan, the big plan of life."

I felt my heart twinge with sadness and hurt, Tamsin had made me fae out of love, and the choice to do it for love, and it altered destiny. I had to admit, it was something we were getting good at, messing with destiny's plan for us. What had happened in the last few months, it brought my mother back into my life, changing her path. I pulled a chair over and sat in front of Tamsin. "you know I never thought you, of all people, knew how to cry. Just thought all you did was swear, drink and fight." I put my hand on her knee and squeezed it, I smiled when I looked at her, "i am not upset with you, you have no control over this. But you have the information we need, how do we do this? Break the rules and what will the outcome be?" I was risk analyzing, I would save my mother at all costs but I couldn't resist finding the best way and the one with the least damage.

Tamsin wiped away her tears, "i cry, captain, but not in front of anyone. So consider yourself lucky and dead if you ever speak of it in public." she straightened up, "the rules are were I will need you, I am the brawn and you are obviously the brains. I remember one of my sisters, two centuries ago was able to cancel orders after she fell in love with the mark. But that is all I remember. She never talked about it after it was done. She was punished severely and became very withdrawn from the rest of us, but she succeeded in cancelling the orders." she ran a hand through her hair, "i remembered the story, well parts of this story while passed out in my truck."

I hung my head down, Tamsin had gone on a drinking binge, "thats why you were missing."

She nodded, "i received the orders while I was sleeping after the reception. I only spoke to your mom for a minute at the dal, but she is your mother and, and I was hoping to drink it away. I tried like a champ. Passed out in my truck after a night with some new intakes at the pub outside of my office. As soon as it hit me, the possible solution, I came here. To you." she squeezed her eyes shut, "that and the creepy black suit man has been following me around more and more."

I took a breath, "i have seen him too, the morning after the wedding. Nondescript, but very creepy man holding a piece of paper with a circle on it? There for a minute, staring and then gone as quickly as he appeared?"

Tamsin nodded, "thats the creeper. What does it mean if he is now visiting the both of us?"

I shook my head, "no clue, but I think it may be a warning for something. Either for my mother or for us." I didn't share the dream I had a few nights ago, with the blood on my hands. My first priority was my mother and to figure out how to get her off Odins list. I stood up and held my hand out to Tamsin, "Come. We need to sober you up completely."

Tamsin frowned at me, "please don't make me throw up, I hate throwing up."

"this will be much worse." I snatched her arm and pulled her up, "im putting needles and IV's into you and you will tell me everything about the Valkyries and their process. Plus Bo hates it when you are drunk."

She frowned again as I smiled, "thats right, you are not leaving my sight until this is figured out. Call this your second intervention, and I think you need to stop sleeping in your truck or office." I pulled her up, "do you even have a home to go too?"

Tamsin shrugged and shook her head, "no, I really don't. I am always travelling for work so to speak, and never wanted to set roots anywhere. Nothing ever held me to one place for long." I yanked her to move and it made her mumble under her breath, "never shoulda given you my wings."

* * *

Tamsin sat in a back trauma bay, two IV's in her chasing out the whiskey she had dumped into her body. I had Ann keep an eye on the grumpy Valkyrie while I called Bo. There was no answer, it was extremely late. She was either asleep or out on one of her own cases. I left her message to get back to me or be home when I got home. I glanced up at the clock as I dropped my phone into my lab coat pocket, it was half past three in the morning. The usual rush would start soon.

And it did. We were so busy, I had to kick Tamsin out to an empty on call room to sit with her IV's. She offered to help but I could tell from the look on her face that traumas bay were not her favorite place to be. She already knew who out of my patients were to live and which ones where to die, I only picked up on it because her eyes would drift and follow invisible people. I knew some of her sisters were in my trauma ward, following orders. There had been a major fire in a apartment building, tenants, firefighters and police officers were injured when the front façade of the building crumbled ontop of them as they tried evacuating the street.

As more rolled in, I could feel fae around but there were far too many energies to place them all. As I rushed past the on call room to grab more pressure bandages, I saw Tamsin talking to one of her sisters, in full Valkyrie from. Her wings out and expanded and the glow from her armor made it hard for me to miss even in a quick glimpse. I wanted to stop and make sure things were okay, but the look on Tamsins face told me it was someone she trusted and the patients I had stacking up needed me. On the way back through I did stop, something made me stop, a strange feeling washing over me. Tamsin made eye contact and smiled. The other Valkyrie turned to look at me, it was like looking at Tamsins twin, the woman had the same ice blue eyes, fair skin coloring and blonde hair, braided and tucked up under he helmet. The Valkyrie smiled and glanced back at Tamsin, "this is her?"

"yes." Tamsin smiled lightly, her infamous gruff voice returned.

The Valkyrie nodded, "you are right, she is very beautiful."

I raised my eyebrow, Tamsin was slightly blushing and slowly pushed the door closed, cutting my view of the two Valkyries. I reached for the doorknob, curiosity was killing me. As my fingers touched the door handle, I heard Ann yell for me to come help her.

Three hours later and I sat outside the operating room, my scrubs were blood splattered and I had just finished assisting in an emergency splenectomy. I was tired, it had been a long time since I had that many traumas at once, that many who all needed saving. I let out a breath and leaned my head against the wall. The feeling I had of the fae around me left slowly, I knew that we had lost patients as each of Tamsins sisters took home a hero. I was happy as the feelings left me with just one fae, one I knew and was beginning to trust more and more as she trusted me. I felt her coming down the hall and saw her standing, peering at me through the bay doors tiny little window. She pushed the door open, "you okay?"

"yes, tired, but okay. It has been a long time since I had a rush like that." I pushed off from my chair and walked through the doors so I could stand with Tamsin. "how are you feeling?"

"better, I still feel like shit, but there is no massive hangover." she smiled weakly at me. I stared at her for a moment, this was the first time I had ever seen the pain in the ass commander seem weak and almost human. As human as a Valkyrie could get.

"let me change and we can go." I pulled off the dirty scrub shirt, checking that my undershirt did not have any residual staining before dumping the dirty linen into the basket outside the operating room doors. I motioned to Tamsin, "i just need to grab my stuff and we can go, ill stop for some to go breakfast on the way back to my apartment. I hope you are okay bunking on the couch, Bo and I still haven't figured out where to move to yet."

Tamsin began buttoning up her uniform jacket, "anything is better than where I have been sleeping." she walked with me, "again, thank you."

I waved her away, "you are family, in a really weird way, you are part of this dysfunctional family I have fallen into. I trust you and that is something I do not look lightly on, I trust you with my life, bo's life and now my mothers. So least I can do is give you a place to sleep." I looked back at her, "who was that you were talking too in the on call room?"

Tamsin clenched her jaw, "thats my sister, my real sister. Brynhldr, or Bryn as I have always called her."

I stopped, "you have a sister?"

"uh, yea, why are you surprised? I also have a mom and dad, but they are light fae." she shot me a look, "we are not going there, captain."

"so, you have a sister."

"i do, bryn is also light fae and surprise, we ran into each other here. We have kept in contact over the years, secretly because I am dark and she is light. She found me in the room you stuck me in and while waiting for her pick up, we talked. About you and my new orders, Bryn was able to give me some insight on where to go for help and I don't think you will like it."

I pushed open the door to the locker-room, "Finnegan."

"bingo captain, apparently the ash has all the information we need on reversing orders, but I cant access it. Being part of the dark side and all, and I think he wants to throat punch me."

I looked at her, "gee I wonder why?" I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, "i really dont want to go to him for help, he will use it against me to force my hand to choose a side."

Tamsin leaned against the set of lockers, "Bryn is going to help me find the original Valkyrie, I just hope we have enough time. If not, you may have to consider other options." she stared hard at me.

"i know, I know." I also leaned against the lockers, "just promise me, that as soon as you get the final call you will tell me, I dont care what I am doing, you come get me. Until then we do this together."

She nodded slowly, "i will." Tamsin grabbed my jacket sleeve, "lets go and surprise your wife, I am sure she will love me even more after this!"

I laughed lightly, "just try and not to fight in the kitchen, Kenzi told me you guys broke some cabinets at the crack shack as you two worked through your feelings."

Tamsin held up her hands, "she tackled me! Apparently I cannot kiss you even if its in the name of science and a life of eternity with her. Sheesh, one little kiss and I get a broken rib."

"just be lucky thats all you got." I winked at Tamsin as she shoved me out the door. We walked out into the cool early morning air. I smiled as Tamsin groaned at the sight of Bo leaning against the yellow Camaro.

Bo smiled wide as she saw me, "i didn't get your message until a little bit ago, case work ran long. I thought picking you up would be better than waiting for you." she walked to me and grabbed me in a hug that was more than just friendly, "i missed you, in more ways than one. I have a surprise for you at home." she kissed me lightly, I sighed, "Tamsin will be staying at the apartment for a little while."

Bo looked over my shoulder and looked at tamsin, threw her a tight smile as Tamsin waved like a little kid at her. "Lauren, why?" I could see she was struggling to keep it nice, she had not completely thawed to the Valkyrie.

"She is the Valkyrie assigned to my mother." I watched as Bo's face turned from mild irritation to concern hidden with panic. I felt her squeeze my hands harder and stare hard at Tamsin, "did she do this?"

**TBC! may take me a day or two as I work out what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews! I love them! so keep them coming! it keeps me motivated and gives my brain things to think about!**

Bo furrowed her brow, "wait, are you saying what I think you are?"

I nodded, my eyes closing, "yes, she is her escort like she was mine in Afghanistan. Something has gone awry in the last few weeks. Tamsin has a plan, I have to keep her close so I can maximize the time I have to reverse all of this."

Bo closed her eyes, "cant she stay at the crack shack? With Kenzi?" she whispered, "she will be just as safe there, plus I want you to myself tonight." I saw a light blue flash in her eyes, made me weak in the knees.

"we can have Kenzi come pick her up in a couple hours, I have to get some information from Tamsin first, then I am all your." I smiled and kissed Bo. I had to fight the urges to go to bed with her immediately, and I did agree that Tamsin would be best somewhere else while Bo and I were still in our honeymoon phase.

I looked back at Tamsin, she was standing, looking very formal in her uniform. She was obviously trying not to stare at us or even acknowledge our conversation. "commander, lets go." She looked at me and smiled, moving to the Camaro and meeting eyes with Bo, I could see that there was a still some underlying tension between the two.

Tamsin climbed into the back as I sat in the passenger seat. I looked at her in the review mirror, I could see that she was struggling with something. I wanted to ask her, but Bo sat next to me, kissing me on the cheek. I looked at her, "lets go home." She smiled and kissed me again, a little longer and harder. When Bo pulled away, I caught a glimpse of Tamsin staring at us before she moved her gaze out the back window.

"Captain, I am not sure if it will work." Tamsin was laying on my couch, wearing a borrowed set of sweatpants and one of my old scrub shirts. Her arm was over her face, "i only know of it working in the one case of a direct love. I am not in love with your mother, I mean she seems to be a nice lady and she did make you, but I am not going to be professing my undying love to her."

* * *

I sat behind my desk, I was searching the fae database for anything that I could find. I was not having any luck, the Valkyries were a very secretive race. There was little to no information on them other than certain individual exploits. I had called my mother and left her a message, I hoped I could get her to come back to the city as soon as possible. "i wish you guys were a little more open about things, you are worse than masons in your secret societal ways." I took my glasses off and sighed. My eyes drifted to Bo coming downstairs in her pajamas, I frowned at how covered up she was, wearing plain linen pajama pants and a soft sweatshirt. I had promised that Tamsin and I would not be working long but it ended up taking a few more hours than expected. I could tell she was disappointed and was hiding it as best as she could. She walked past and smiled lightly, before going to the fridge for a pint of ice cream. That is when I knew she was very frustrated in more ways than one. She leaned against the counter as she cracked open the double fudge ice cream, "you two getting anywhere?"

I smiled, she had been working on her emotional outbursts and even as I could tell she wanted tamsin to leave so she could have her way with me, she was keeping it in and trying to be helpful. Before I could answer, Tamsin sat up and leaned over the back of the couch, "you succubus, did the doc ever figure out what your enhanced powers were? Aside from cracking my ribs?"

Bo shot Tamsin a motherly look, "no, Tamsin. We havent had time to go through some tests. We havent had much time for anything lately." Bo looked at me, "which reminds me, we have a house to look at tomorrow, that one on the edge of the city you liked."

I sighed, writing it down quickly. Tamsin looked between the two of us, "i am serious, do you feel anything different? There has to be something that filtered over to you. Maybe it will help this fucked up situation we are in again." she looked at bo, "anything will help."

Bo sighed and set her spoon down, "i havent noticed anything different, maybe just my sex drive is amped up, but that is a constant thing with a succubus. I always have sex brain." she paused, "i have noticed that I get a little more agitated faster than usual and my strength has been ridiculous lately, I dont even workout, well in the traditional sense." Bo looked at me and smirked.

I blushed a little, "Tamsin is right." I motioned Bo to come closer, "i will take some of your blood and do the usual on it, see what comes up." Bo walked over to me and sat on my lap, Tamsin groaned and dropped back onto the couch yelling, "When is Kenzi coming to get me?"

Bo whispered as she kissed my neck, "Soon I hope, because I cannot handle another minute of you in those glasses and not naked underneath me."

I almost dropped the vial but bo caught it, she smiled, "that too, my reflexes have gotten quicker." she handed the vial to me and kissed at the one spot on my neck she knew would make me shiver. I fumbled a bit more as I drew a few samples from bo. I set them into my bag, I would test them at work later when I had more time and focus, and my succubus wife using her very human charms on me.

I gripped at Bos hips, "all done." I squeezed harder letting her know that I was as eager as her to be alone. Bo slowly and seductively slid off my lap walking slowly back to her ice cream she pulled out her phone, "i will see where Kenzi is."

Just then the door kicked open and Kenzi huffed in, "yo bitches!" she threw her bag onto the floor and stepped up to climb over the back of the couch and stepped as quickly off when she saw Tamsin was laying there, she looked at me her arms up, "what the hell Doc? She's taking over my house and now my couch?"

I smiled, "i owe you for this, Kenzi."

"you already owe me for life!" she looked at bo, "your wife is my indentured pizza slave, I hope you are okay with that."

Bo smiled and licked the spoon clean, "i am definitely okay with it." Bo winked at Kenzi. It must have been some secret code, Kenzis face changed and she smiled, winking at Bo, "Yo blondie. Get yo ass up." she yelled it and I saw Tamsin shoot back up and look at Kenzi, "little one, you better not be yelling at me."

Kenzi turned, hands on her hips as she looked at the Valkyrie, "the name is Kenzi, blondie. You call me little one, one more time and you wont ever have to worry about succubobo sucking your face off, because I am going to beat it in."

Tamsin couldn't hide her smile, she rolled off the couch and stood up, "lets go, I am hungry and these two have been grossing me out." Kenzi nodded in agreement, "i hear ya sister."

Tamsin moved to grab her things, she looked at me, "if I hear anything..." she trailed off and smiled tightly, walking out of the apartment.

Bo walked over to Kenzi and hugged her, "thank you for doing this."

Kenzi patted Bo on the back, "no problem, just remember you both owe me. Blondie is a pain in the ass, she is always drinking my vodka." She then looked over at me, "but dont worry, I will make sure that she is kept safe and very drunk."

I shook my head, "try not to get her drunk, Kenzi. I need her clear headed and focused."

Kenzi frowned, "can I at least get her to play polar bears and lions? Swindle a few bottles out of her?"

I laughed, "yes, make sure you get polar bears and don't let Tamsin use her persuasion on you."

She shivered, "so gross." and grabbed the bag she threw to the side of the room when she entered. She snagged the Camaro keys on the side table and before she closed the door, she yelled back at us, "don't bang yourselves into a coma, I will want the first of many pizzas owed to me in a few hours." the red door slammed shut and silence filled my apartment.

The silence was broken by Bo's sweatshirt landing in front of me on my desk, closely followed by the pants she was wearing. I didn't have to turn to know what was going on, bo climbed into my lap, naked and her eyes glowing bright blue. "i don't ever want to eat that much ice cream again." I smiled as she attacked my mouth. Ice cream was her go to when she was sexually frustrated, I wanted to tell her I agreed with her but as she pulled my shirt off and kissed my chest I could only think enough to stand up and push bo down on top of my desk and take care of the frustration that had also built up over the last few hours.

* * *

We laid on the couch, curled up into each other and breathless. I had finished what I started on my desk, but bo was right about her unusual strength. She picked me up and carried me to the couch to start some more. As I matched Bo's rhythm I noticed something in her eyes and our energies mixing, there was something happening between the two of us that went beyond the amazing sex we had since I became fae. When I reached orgasm I felt an immense energy rush through me as Bo was pressed against me, unable to find where I began and where she ended. For a split second I saw Bos eyes change from blue to a soft green color before completely fading out and to the brown eyes that could make me doing anything. I was distracted by bo's hands to question it right then and there.

Bo squeezed me closer, "that was amazing, dr." she trailed soft kisses down my shoulder. I smiled and pulled her arm around my waist closer. "i agree, I think we are starting to get really good at this."

bo giggled, "well it definitely isn't because of lack of trying." She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "Sorry if I was a brat earlier, I know you are trying to work on how to save your mom. But Tamsin, she still bothers me a little bit, makes me a little jealous sometimes."

I turned in her arms and looked at her, "jealous? Why. I am married to you, I only want you and these I will never betray." I held up our hands, fingers tangled together and our rings sitting next to each other. I kissed the rings. "you have nothing to be jealous of."

Bo sighed and looked at our hands as well, "i know, but you two have a connection that I don't understand. I wish I did, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, I just get jealous sometimes."

I leaned over and kissed Bo on the jaw, "Mrs. Lewis, there is nothing you have to worry about." I watched her smiled wide, and I ran my finger over the dimple, "i will always be yours."

Bo bent down and kissed me, then sat up. "i think you wore me out, I feel a little different from normal."

"you tired after one of our intense nights?" I smiled lightly. Bo never got tired, I was then one who always had to tap out and call it a night. I looked at Bo and I could see that she did look a little worn down. I sat up with her, pulling on the shirt I had thrown to the floor, I reached up and felt her forehead. "you don't seem warm, what are you feeling?"

Bo giggled, "geez mom. I just feel different, tired and completely satisfied. There was a moment, that was incredible, I don't know if you felt it. But it was like fireworks mixed with more fireworks." she blushed at her cheesy explanation. She leaned against me, "i have never felt it before."

I looked at Bo, mildly concerned. She never got sick and she never got tired. That's when I remembered her eyes changing color. "Bo, I know what you are talking about. The moment. Your eyes changed color for a split second. From blue to a strange green color."

Bo looked at me, "i have never had that happened." she smiled wide, kissing me, "you just bring out the best in me." she pulled me close, snuggling up into my arms. "that is weird that my eyes changed color. I wonder what it means?"

I sighed as I felt Bo's warm breath on the exposed skin of my chest. "hopefully you don't have a green eye monster gene hiding somewhere in you, I don't know if Tamsin could handle another broken rib."

Bo chuckled, "it wasn't just one, I broke three of them and fractured her shoulder-blade."

I looked at Bo shocked, "what the hell happened in that kitchen?"

Bo wiggled out of my arms, smiling, "i told you, my irritation has been a little out of hand lately. She told me what happened and I got a little upset. She said something else and I charged her, landing in the last few whole cabinets at the crack shack. She fought back, I saw she was holding the Valkyrie back and when I saw that I felt guilty and stopped just as Kenzi ran at us with a baseball bat."

I was still in shocked, "oh bo." I watched her as she stood up and went to pull on the sweatshirt she threw on my desk. She shrugged, "i have a anger problem sometimes, but it was pretty intense that day, it has been intense when I get really mad. Has been that way since we got back from the desert." she turned to face me and I couldn't help but notice the edge of the sweatshirt barely covered bo as she leaned against the edge of the desk. "like I said, I get jealous." she frowned lightly.

I climbed over the back of the couch, cursing the bad habit I allowed from Kenzi and had obviously picked up. I pulled Bo into a hug, running my hands through her hair, "tell me about this house we are looking at." I wanted to distract Bo, I was starting to get an idea of why her irritation levels were up but I didn't want to jump to conclusions until I ran the blood work.

I felt bo smile against my shoulder as she pulled back to look at me, "its the little grey house we looked at online. Four bedrooms, huge basement, backyard for puppies and kids. There is a massive garage with a small apartment on top that I think would be perfect for a home lab or a guest house for Kenzi." she sighed, "the price is a little high, but I have been saving up for a little while and I should have enough for a down payment."

I couldn't help but smile wide, I loved seeing this side of Bo. The selfless loving woman I married, she knew that I had more than enough money to buy a house plus some, but it didn't matter to her. "Bo, I think we will be fine. If we love it after looking at it, we can get it. We need a home of our own and if I sell this apartment, it will be more than enough."

Bo smiled, "i know, but its our home, I want to contribute as much as I can. I didn't marry a hot doctor for the money, just for the free full body exams." I felt her hands crawl under my shirt again, I sighed heavily at the touch of her warm fingers against my skin. "which I think I am due for one, Dr. Lewis."

"i think you are correct, Mrs. Lewis." I moved away from bo, letting her hands drop out from under my shirt. I walked towards the stairs and as I was halfway up, I looked back at bo, "you coming? I only have a few hours before I have to get ready for work."

Bo smiled her wicked smile and trotted towards me, running up the stairs past me, smacking my bottom as she raced past me. I smiled and ran after her.

TBC!


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't listening to the real estate agent prattle on about the curb appeal of the house, I was far too tired and more focused on my overnight research. I had been able to start Bo's blood tests and get my mother to return to the city in a few days. Everyday near the end of my shift I would feel mild anxiety, it would all disappear as soon as Tamsin sent me a message.

Now I was standing in the house that Bo had scheduled for us to look at, she picked me up from the hospital and drove straight to the house. I did really like it and it was more impressive in person. The one thing that I liked most was that it was quiet. The house sat on the edge of the city in the bordering suburbs, the green trees and the smell of fresh cut lawns made me laugh to myself. Bo and I were embarking on attempting an assimilation into suburban life. I wondered how the neighbors would take to my leather clad, cleavage baring, sexy wife. I smiled at the thought of it all.

"Lauren, honey? Come look at the bathroom." Bo leaned over the edge of the doorway of the living room I was standing in, smiling and holding out her hand. I took her hand as she and the real estate agent showed me the master bathroom. It was an open layout and fairly large. In the middle was a huge antique tub with feet, the tiling was old and the octagon shape that always fascinated me as kid. "wow, this is quite a bathroom."

The real estate agent, Stacy, smiled, "Yes it is, the house is from the twenties and the previous owners had it renovated to its original state. All of the fixtures in here are from the same era. New coats of paint throughout, new wood floors, new fridge, stove that are included. The house is absolutely move in ready." she motioned around the room talking about this and that. I squeezed bo's hand, "that bathtub is big enough for two."

She turned and smiled, "exactly why I want it." she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek as Stacy directed us to the rest of the house. The house was perfect, the bedroom was bigger than the one at my apartment, the other rooms were perfect size for whatever would come next in our lives, an office or a kids room. The basement and the garage were what sold me completely. The basement had been renovated to be either a home theater or a office, and the garage had been turned into a work shop. I was able to picture a home lab within the frame work of the workshop. The apartment on top of the garage would be perfect for Kenzi or any guest that we had. Bo was in the backyard with stacy as I walked out of the garage.

"here you have plenty of room for a pool, play scape, or perhaps a small gazebo? And its more than enough room for a dog." Stacy was definitely good at selling the high points.

I walked up to Bo, watching her survey the massive backyard with the biggest oak tree I had ever seen, I smiled as she was taking the lay of the land very seriously. I looked at Stacy, "we will take it."

Stacy smiled wide, "oh perfect!"

Bo turned to look at me, half smiling and half confused, "really? I thought you being quiet meant you didn't like it."

"i love it, its perfect for us, and I love it because I can tell you love it." I smiled, my powers had kicked up around bo and I could tell what she was actually feeling at times. I didn't use it all the time, I felt it was cheating and taking the fun out of watching Bo try and keep her excitement hidden.

Stacy smiled, "i will go get the contract and the offer forms." she excused herself, I could tell she was excited for the sale.

Bo grabbed my arm and leaned into me, "are you sure? I mean it is a lot of money, and its the first house we have looked at."

I pushed hair off her shoulder, "its perfect. It doesn't matter that its the first house we looked at, I love it and its everything we need." I loved that she was showing sensibility and I was showing spontaneity. We were truly beginning to rub off on each other. "i want to start a home with you, a home of our own. " I kissed her. "this is our home."

Stacy came back with the mountain of forms for us, Bo and I filled them out and Stacy submitted the offer and it was accepted right away. The sellers wanted to sell quickly and we were the first solid offer.

The next morning after my shift I walked out to Bo waiting for me. She held out the house keys and dangled them at me, "Stacy dropped off the keys on her way to the office. It's ours, for real." I scooped her up in a hug, I was beyond excited but starting to panic. Packing, I had to start packing and it was such a monumental feat. Bringing two houses together aside from all of my science stuff. I set Bo back down, "we have to start packing."

She smiled, "no worries, Dr. Lewis. Kenzi and I are already on top of things. She is over your house right now getting things packed up. I am already set, I only have my clothes and my bed. The rest of the stuff I am leaving for Kenzi. She was the one who, um, procured a lot of it." she took my bag from my shoulder, "i also have a surprise for you at the new house."

I smiled, "please tell me it has something to do with the bathtub."

Bo winked at me, "no, but that does give me ideas for later on." she pulled me to the car, "lets go. If all of us work fast, we can probably get most of your things into the house by tonight and maybe have our first night there?" she looked at her phone, "Kenzi is bringing the first truck load over to the new house now."

I half smiled at her, "i have a lot of stuff. As I think about it, a ton of stuff. We may need an army of Kenzi's to help." in the past I would have been in full freak out mode that someone was in my stuff, but I knew Kenzi would take care of the things most important to me and leave my lab stuff for me to pack up.

We drove to the new house and I noticed that our front door was missing, I stepped out of the car, "bo. What happened to the front door?" I didn't even notice the box truck in the driveway with boxes with Kenzis crazy handwriting on the side. Bo walked to my side and looked at the missing door, "i will find Kenzi." she ushered to the box truck hollering for Kenzi.

I walked to the front door and saw that the old door had been removed. I bent down to look for signs of tampering or a possible break in.

"yo doc! Move outta the way! Wolfman is coming through." Kenzis voice was coming from behind me. I turned to look and saw Dyson carrying the bright red apartment door as if it was a paper bag. I stepped out of the way as he smiled at me and set the door down and began work on installing it. Kenzi had a box in her hand with "kitchen shit" scrawled across the side. I followed her into the kitchen.

"uh, what's up with the front door Kenzi?"

She set the box down on the counter, I saw that there were already plenty of boxes throughout the house. Bo and Kenzi had been working all night. I saw boxes marked, "hotpants clothes, Lauren's nerd stuff, bo's leather shit." I had to laugh when I saw one in Bo's handwriting that said, "kenzi, stay out of this one." it made me curious exactly what was in it. Kenzi leaned across the kitchen islands marble countertop.

"i gave you that front door, Doc. It's only fitting that it finds a real home here. Plus it looks fabbuuulloousss with this house!" I gave her a look and before I could say it she answered me, "don't worry, the landlord at your building has replaced the door at the apartment with the blah blah one you used to have. It only cost me a fifty spot." she winked at me and grabbed me, "come on, all that is left at your apartment is your nerd lab and a few things I didn't want to touch."

I rolled my eyes, "kenzi, my underwear drawer is not that gross."

She looked back at me, "oh hellz no, I didn't touch that stuff, I just dumped the drawer into a garbage bag. Come on you will see what I mean."

We walked past Dyson who was finishing up installing the door, Kenzi patted him on the head, "good wolfman. Bo is out back sorting boxes, will you help her while I take the doctor back for the last of it?"

Dyson nodded, "sure thing, but on the way back will you pick up the six pack you promised me?" he smiled his teethy grin that was oddly endearing. Kenzi saluted him, "roger dodger. Just get the truck empty, I have to get it back to greggers in three hours."

I looked at kenzi, "i thought Greggers was still in jail for receiving stolen goods?"

Kenzi looked like she was caught in a lie, then yanked me harder, "Details are unimportant. We need to hurry back so I can make sure the cable guy gets the TV set up correctly. If you are there directing them, you get stuck with shit channels."

I stood in the middle of my very empty apartment. "Kenzi, how long have you and bo been packing?"

Kenzi was snacking on the last bag of chips in my kitchen, "we started as soon as you left for work. We roped in Dyson to help, trick was over for a little bit and even blondie helped until she suddenly had to leave." she shrugged, "that girl is super weird."

As I thought, the only thing left to pack up was my research books. My aloe plants set up was missing, my computer and my other lab equipment."Kenzi, what happened to my aloe plants and the mini terrarium I had set up?"

Kenzi smiled in between setting my research books into a box, "it was one of the surprises Bo has for you. I have been sworn to secrecy or she will suck my face off. So no dice, doc." she continue setting books in a box, "any specific order here?"

I shook my head, "no, If you just put them in the box in the order you pull them from the shelves that's good." I walked around the empty living room. The couch was gone, of course my massive tv, the coffee table. It was empty. I walked upstairs and again was mesmerized by how fast my friends worked. My bed was stripped and sitting alone, looking sad. My closet was empty and all of the bathroom had been cleared out. I sighed, it was hard to believe that I was saying goodbye to my home, a home that was a small sanctuary for me.

I walked back downstairs and opened my hall closet and saw my military things sitting in there. I stepped in and stared at the box, there was another longer, wider box sitting on top of the one I had hidden pictures and things in. Kenzi walked up behind me, "this is the stuff I didn't want to touch. This is the one thing that is to important for me to handle, if I break something or lose something, I could never forgive myself."

I reached and pulled down the black zip up suit bag that had my uniform. I set it down on a few of the sealed boxes of books. I then grabbed the two other boxes and set them outside the hall closet. I stared at the small pile, it was all so long ago and still invoked many feelings from me, on sight alone. Kenzi reached down and picked up the larger box, "here, this took me most of last night to make, while driving between here and the house." she held it out to me, a tight smile on her face like a kid showing a drawing to their parents for the first time.

I opened the box, inside was a large wooden framed shadow box. In the middle was my discharge orders from the army, signed by Tamsin. Surrounding the discharge was all of my medals, set into the background of the shadow box. It was evident that Kenzi had taken an immense amount of care, and time to make this. I smiled and felt tears in my eyes when I saw that Kenzi had put the medal I gave her back into the shadow box.

Kenzi spoke quietly, "i hope you aren't mad that I was in the box, but this stuff shouldn't be kept in a box. This means so much to you, and to Bo and even to me. This is who you are, and because of it, we are family." I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were glassy. I sniffled, "there's only one thing wrong with this."

Kenzi looked at me and the box, searching for her mistake. I set it down on the box, lifted open the lid and took out the medal I had given her. I grabbed her hand and pushed the medal into it, "this doesn't belong to me, I gave it to you. You have earned this and continue too everyday. Thank you for this Kenzi, all of this." I motioned to the empty apartment, "you are amazing and I am so glad to have you as my sister in law."

Kenzi looked at the medal and without saying anything, she tackled me into a huge hug, "i heart you too, doc." She squeezed me hard until I felt Tamsin standing behind us. Kenzi mumbled, "blondie."

She ended the hug and snatched up her bag of chips and returned to packing up books. I looked at Tamsin, she looked sober but sad, "captain, I have returned with the truck. Your wife and the furball finished emptying it, so I was sent back."

Kenzi mumbled, "you have been gone all day."

Tamsin looked at her and ignored the comment, looking down at the shadowbox and my uniform, "its nice to see that you aren't going to throw it out." she looked at me, "you may need it again one day."

I shook my head, "i don't think so, I swore to never wear that again."

Tamsin said nothing and moved to the boxes of books, "lets get these in the truck, the quicker we get this done the quicker I can get to a beer."

I looked at her and could tell that she seemed distressed, I could also feel it in her. I grabbed a box and followed her down to the truck. After we set the boxes down I grabbed her, "are you okay?"

Tamsin stopped and looked at me, "i am fine. Lets get you moved in and we can talk later."

I held onto her arm, "kenzi said you disappeared for a few hours today."

Tamsin sighed, "i had to go talk to Bryn. Secretly. She didn't have any good news for me, I don't know if I can break the orders." she gently pulled away from my grip. "Bryn is following up on other options but she wanted to tell me that I wouldn't be able to break the orders since I was not directly connected to your mom." she grimaced at me, "i am sorry, I am still working on it." she jumped off the back of the truck and held her hand out to me, "come on, lets get you moved in." I could tell and feel that the current conversation was over with Tamsin. I grabbed her hand and let her help me out of the truck. She spoke very little as we finished loading up the truck. I drove with Kenzi in the truck, leaving Tamsin to drive the Camaro back to the house.

When I hopped out of the truck, Bo was there holding a scarf wiggling a finger at me to come closer. I smiled as she turned me around, "close your eyes, this is the first of many surprises." I smiled and sighed as I felt Bos hands against me, blindfolding me. I felt her take my hand and pull me in a direction. I couldn't see anything, I could only hear the mild bickering between Kenzi and Tamsin. That quickly disappeared as I felt I was now in a room, a cool quiet room. I reached out to feel where I was but I only caught Bo's hands. "no cheating."

she ran her hands down my arms and held me, "okay, you can look." I pulled off the blindfold.

In front of me was my home lab, set up perfectly and everything was in a order that I would have put it in. I smiled as I walked forward to my desk, running my fingers over the edge and smiling even more as I saw my aloe plants set up in the back of the garage. I turned to bo, "how did you do this?"

Bo smiled and held her hands behind her back, swaying lightly, "i had help from Trick. He was able to sneak out one of your lab assistants from the compound, they helped us set it up how you had it there. Dyson did the heavy lifting, Kenzi set up your computer and even Tamsin helped with the lighting." she held her hands out, "it helps to have fae friends who work quickly. I hope you like it, the garage seemed perfect and large enough. I have a guy coming to wall off the garage door so its sound proof and climate controlled completely."

I rushed to bo and kissed her, catching her by surprise. I whispered, "this is amazing, I love you so much for this and everything." I sighed, "i do feel guilty that I haven't been able to help as much."

Bo held my cheek, "don't feel guilty, I wanted to do this for you. You have been under a lot of stress and I am in between cases. I wanted you to come home to a home and not worry." she kissed me, "come. There is more." We walked out and met Kenzi and Tamsin with boxes of my books in their hands, Tamsin seemed to have softened up, especially since she was arguing with Kenzi about a particular zombie movie they both had seen.

I caught a glimpse of Dyson carrying four boxes out of the truck like it was nothing. Bo pulled me into the house and I had to stop. The entire living room and kitchen was set up. The kitchen was unpacked and clean, my furniture was set up in the living room mixed with a few odd things of Bo's. I wasn't able to soak it all in until Bo pulled me up the stairs. Before we went into the bedroom, she moved behind me and wrapped her hands over my eyes, "no peeking." She walked me into the room and I heard her close the door behind us.

Her hands dropped from my eyes and wrapped around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes, enjoying the feel of bo wrapped against me. It took me a minute to process before I realized I was staring at the biggest bed I had ever seen, it was brand new. The sheets were a dark burgundy color with a light grey comforter like the one I had in my bedroom. I smiled, it was the perfect balance between bo and I. She whispered against my back, "i bought us a new bed, splurged and got one just like the one we shared in England. I figured a new house needed a new bed." she kissed my shoulder, "i hope you don't mind, I had a little extra saved up and having our friends be our moving team helped out."

I turned into her arms, leaning back. "bo, its all amazing. I am absolutely amazed at how you did all of this so fast." I stepped back and pulled her onto the bed with me, it was exactly like the one in England. I sighed as I pulled her into me, "we will have to have them all over for a proper house warming party to thank them."

Bo kissed my chin, "i promised them that already and we are all going to the dal for drinks as soon as we are finished here." I looked over at the clock, it was only three o'clock in the afternoon. I was completely amazed at how fast they all worked, but I guess when you are superhuman, things move quicker. I laid there in the bed with bo for a minute until I heard Kenzi yelling, "bo bo! Lo Lo! Get down here!"

Bo and I looked at each other, "lo lo?" I sighed and let bo help me up off the bed. We walked downstairs and met with Kenzi. I looked at her, "lo lo? What's wrong with hotpants or doc?"

she shrugged, " I am trying new things, anycrap. The cable guy is here, where am I putting the TV?"

* * *

three hours later, Kenzi had the home theater set up in the basement and was testing out the new TV with Bo, they were also discussing what to do with the crack shack and how to set up the guest room, or Kenzis crash pad, as she had begun to call it. Dyson left us for the dal, and Tamsin sat in the kitchen drinking a bottle of beer. She had finished putting my books away in the lab, I walked to her and stood next to her looking at the beer bottle.

She waved at me, "its my first one and I cant even finish it. You guys have a lot of crap, well just you captain." she took a sip of the beer. I sighed, "lets go to the garage, we can talk there. Something is bothering you and its very apparent."

Tamsin stared at me, "stop reading my mind. Its cheating."

"actually i'm not, you just tend to wear your emotions like a neon sign." I opened the fridge and grabbed two more bottles of beer. Tamsin followed me out to the garage.

I sat down on my leather chair and set the bottles on a coffee table that was from Bo's place while Tamsin pulled my desk chair and sat down. I caught a glimpse of the shadow box Kenzi made for me hung up over my desk so it was in perfect view of anyone who came into the lab and in a place where I would see it all the time. Tamsin followed my stare, "i did that. Its important you remember the past and all that it has brought you. That and I am pretty partial to my signature, it is quiet amazing." she smiled and winked at me, reaching for the new cold beer I had brought in.

"tamsin, whats going on." I asked out flatly.

She swallowed, "nothing, I just keep running into brick walls. I have one idea, but its a lot to ask of you." she sighed, "Bryn told me of a dark fae that is in my unit, that has knowledge of how to break Valkyrie orders without anyone noticing and without the punishment. The problem is, you have to be present when I approach him. I have to make the request on your behalf, and you have to sacrifice something that he may want."

I looked at her, "is he a norn?" I knew Dyson had made a sacrifice for Bo when they first met and were lovers, but I never picked at the story. It wasn't my story to ask about and I really didn't want to dig into my then girlfriends past lovers. Tamsin shook her head, "he is. But he is a dirty norn. Working the system for his own benefit and greed. He is in the intelligence division and only does his work for the military and military personnel." she looked over at the black suit bag that was hanging in the lab closet with my lab coats and winter gear. "you are gonna have to put that back on and go back into the army."

I sighed hard, "i told you, I would never put that uniform back on."

Tamsin swirled the beer around in the bottle, "i have set up a meeting with him in two weeks. He is willing to meet with us. I kinda told him that you were still in, just in secret ops." she looked at me, "its all I have right now until Bryn or you come up with something else." she leaned back and I could see she was fighting back tears.

I stood up and walked over to Tamsin, I held out my hand, "come on, lets go inside. Bo was talking about buying you all dinner and drinks." she took my hand and stood in front of me, our eyes meeting for a second. She smiled tightly and moved past me, "think about it captain."

TBC!


	9. Chapter 9

I left the dal early, leaving the others celebrating the new house and whatever Kenzi made up to cheer shots with. I was due at work sooner than I wanted, but it would be my last night before I was rewarded with a long weekend off. Since Bo was buzzed, Kenzi and Dyson on the road to completely drunk, Tamsin was the only one who could and offered to drive me to the hospital. She was sticking to her two beer minimum and looked for any reason to leave the small party. Her burden was becoming a heavy cloud that hung and moved around her. The only time I would see the Valkyrie in a light mood is when her and Kenzi would be engage in one of their many bickering matches.

Tamsin stared at the steering wheel in her truck, "think of what I said, captain." She looked at me slowly, her icy blue eyes filled with sadness. I nodded, "I will, but I want other options before I decide." I patted the few books in my lap. Trick let me borrow some of his texts on fae imagery and the complete history he had about the Valkyries.

Tamsin nodded silently, I could feel so much from her but I pushed out what the feelings wanted to tell me. She was struggling with a lot and was doing her best to stay strong. I respected her as much as I didn't know how to help her through this. She was very closed off and I didn't know if prying deep into places I knew very few saw, would push her away. I stepped out of the truck, "thank you for the ride."

She smiled, "when are you ever going to get a car of your own, hotpants? You have doctor money and live like a first year medical student. Go buy a BMW or a Mercedes, shit, buy me one and you can have Betsy here." she tapped at the dashboard of the raggedy truck.

"you named your truck?" I tried hiding the smile that was threatening to break across my face along with choking back a giggle.

"um, yeah. I also name my guns and knives, big deal." I could see she was starting to blush. Tamsin threw the truck into drive, "buy yourself or the succuwife a nice car. Live a little, captain." the look in her eyes was a mix between joking and serious. She sped off before I could throw a comment her way.

When I walked into the hospital I was completely overwhelmed with the feelings and thoughts of everyone inside the hospital. It caught me completely off guard to the point I instinctively reached up to cover my ears, trying to shut out the onslaught. I knew my powers were intensifying over the last few months. I could feel bo and Tamsin distinctively, Bo's thoughts I could read clearly and I was starting to pick up pieces of Kenzi's at random times. I had managed to keep them at bay, controlling what I let in and what I kept out by using some of the techniques my mother told me helped maggie. But this was a first, it was intense and foreign to me, there was too much too sort through. It took me a moment but I was able to gain some focus and walk to the on call room. I changed my clothes and sat on the small bench, focusing on my own thoughts, which in turn faded the rest of the noise in my head out. I was able to keep things at a minimum level. I took a deep breath and went to the nurses station and met up with Ann so we could start the shift.

The night started early and ended early. At around two in the morning, all patients were stitched up, bandaged up and medicated. I signed off on charts and made my escape to my lab to look over Bo's blood work. I rubbed at my eyes before sliding my glasses on, I hadn't been to sleep in close to thirty six hours, but lack of sleep was something I had gotten used to in Afghanistan. I could work for hours on end with little sleep and feel nothing, but as I glossed over Bo's results I felt really worn down and slightly nauseous. I sipped at water and kept reading over blood work results, hoping that occupying my mind would take the edge of the desire to vomit that kept creeping in.

Bo's blood work appeared fairly normal aside from spiked levels of what I compared to as testosterone, fae testosterone. Her hormone levels, especially the ones that mimicked human testosterone were running high along with her white blood cell count. All would explain her increased irritation, sex drive, and her incredible strength and healing. I made a few notes, it was a possibility that her testosterone had received a boost during the energy transfer in the desert. I sighed, and suddenly had to move quickly.

I was quick to grab the trash can before I threw up all over my desk. It came from nowhere, the sudden spell of losing my stomach contents. I leaned my forehead against the cold steel edge of the table. Maybe it was food poisoning from the sketchy chicken wings Kenzi showed up at the house with before we all went to the dal, or it could be a side effect from lack of sleep and all of the stress I had been under. In my full doctor mode, I took a blood sample to run. If I had food poisoning it would show up in the blood, if it was something more I would have that as well. I had not been feeling like normal over the last day or so, maybe I had the flu or something else. I sighed, my stomach was settling so I returned to my work, but it didn't last long. I threw up two more times while trying to read up on what the mysterious man in black meant.

One of tricks fae imagery books mentioned figures dressed in black appearing to people, in dreams or daytime visions, alerting of death approaching. The book continued on, stating that if the figure in black appeared with symbols, it would mean death was bringing something with it. In the case of what Tamsin and I saw, the symbol of the key meant a catalyst of spiritual birth. A death would be bringing a intense change to our world. The key meant a total rebirth of some sort and that Tamsin and I were the keyholders to this intense change. We were the first steps in a catalytic event. Whether it was good or bad, it would only be determined after the event was set into motion. The man in black with the key, was a warning and a message to us both. I instantly felt it had something to do with my mother and the orders from Odin.

* * *

I took my glasses off and set them on my notebook, I felt another wave of sickness fill my body. I went to stand up as I felt my pager rattling around in my pocket. As soon as I stood up, I had to grab the trash can again as the second wave hit hard. I took a few breaths and stared at the floor past the trash can, I cringed as I felt a strange sensation in my stomach and lower abdomen. I absently ran my hand over it, silently cursing what ever devil chicken was destroying my insides. The pager went off a second time and I was able to collect myself to make it back to Ann without throwing up.

The page was for a simple fracture, I steeled myself as I spoke to the patient and set the fracture, I was even able to get him up to a orthopedic within the hour to check him completely. I did have very little patience and less sympathy than normal for this drunk kid sitting on the bed in front of me. It was usual, but as he told me that he tried to jump over a moving car, and slipped, getting clipped on the side of the leg, I had to clench my jaw as another wave of nausea came at me. I filled out his chart after throwing up one more time in the nurse station trash can. I signed off the rest of my patients to one of the other on call doctors and told Ann I had to leave. She eagerly agreed after watching me retch into her trash can. I was certain it was a bad case of food poisoning ravaging my system. As I shuffled out of the hospital I made a silent promise that I would make Kenzi eat nothing but vegetables for a month and hold out on her getting more of my infamous cupcakes.

* * *

I called a cab to take me home, I didn't want to bother Bo. My head was swimming and pounding, making me wonder if my amped up powers was also helping with how sick I was now. I arrived home, paid the cab driver and trudged into my new house, that was very empty. Bo had left a note on the fridge letting me know that her and Kenzi were on a case overnight. She also apologized that Dyson would have been the one to pick me up in the morning. I left the fridge on the note and sent Dyson a text letting him know I was hone early.

I climbed the stairs and collapsed into the middle of the giant cloud bed I had yet to enjoy fully. I curled up, clutching my stomach hoping the strange sensation would ease away as I slept.

That night I had wild, vivid fever dreams. None of them made any sense to me, even when there was a quick glimpse of the man in black, without the paper with the key on it, he held his hands out to me as if he was waiting to embrace me. I shot awake, jumping off the bed and making it to the bathroom just in time. After I had finished giving up what felt like most of my actual stomach, I slid down to sit on the cold tile, leaning against the equally as cold porcelain tub. I felt my own forehead, I had no fever even though I was sweating from the exertion of losing everything I had eaten in the last week. I leaned my arm on the edge of the tub and held my head. I whispered to no one but the toilet, "what the hell did I eat?" I searched my mind for other culprits than the chicken wings, but the thought of food made my stomach roll. I kept my eyes shut, I felt absolutely terrible. I was slowly beginning to drift off to sleep from pure exhaustion of being sick for the last couple hours, when I felt Bo. She crouched down next to me, brushing my sweaty hair away from my face, "oh honey, are you ok?" I could feel her concern radiating out of her, I smiled weakly to get her to relax. "I think Kenzis wing-a-ding special did me in."

Bo laughed, "that is why I stick to the celery and only the celery that comes with the special." Bo bent and kissed my forehead, "lets get you changed and back to bed. I will take care of you for the rest of the night." She scooped me up and carried me to the bed. I instinctively snuggled into her, suddenly loving even more than usual, the feeling of her against me. Bo helped me change out of my scrubs and I could feel her desire as she saw me naked. Her fingers lingered around my breasts, I sighed. As awful as I felt, I was just as equally turned on by her. I smiled, whispering, "you do things to me that I will never understand." I ran my hands up her shoulders, slipping fingers under her tank top straps. Bo smiled and let out a labored breath, "Lauren. You do the same to me, and I don't ever want to understand it, its too incredible and surprises me every time." I watched her jaw clench, "and I am having a hard time controlling myself from leaving you naked and breaking in the bed." she scanned my body as her eyes flashed blue, "you're really sick and I don't want to risk you barfing on me." she raised her eyebrows, "sexy I know, sorry."

I laughed and cringed as the strange sensation in my stomach returned. I pulled on the shirt and pants Bo brought over to the bed and laid back onto the bed. I curled up and looked back at bo, "cuddle?" I sounded like a little kid, I was not one for a ton of PDA or one to be clingy, but I wanted Bo to smother me in her arms and help ease the terrible feeling in me.

* * *

I had managed to sleep a few more hours without getting sick, the sensation in my stomach eased away and when I woke up I felt even better when I saw Bo had not left my side. She was sitting up in the bed in her usual pajamas of a tight black tank top and tiny black underwear, reading the book on Valkyries I had borrowed from Trick. I rolled over and placed a hand on her very warm thigh. "you should wear glasses, complete this sexy librarian look you have right now."

Bo smirked and looked at me sideways, "I could look into that for you, Doctor." she set the book down and ran a had through my hair, "how are you feeling?" she still looked concern.

"better, I think the worse of it is out of my system. I have never been that sick, even after eating army food for three years." I ran my hand over her thigh, "I didn't know you were interested in Valkyries."

Bo sighed as she felt my hand on her, "Lauren, you are driving me nuts doing that." She took a deep breath as my hand stopped in its place on her thigh, "i saw it in your bag and I wanted to stay awake in case you got worse." she flipped through the pages, "its actually interesting and has given me a deeper understanding of Tamsin. The Valkyries are tough women who are burdened with an incredibly lonely life." Bo looked down at me, "I can kind of understand why she has latched onto you and us."

I smiled, "you are starting to warm up to her?"

Bo shrugged, "maybe, its hard to ignore how dedicated she is to reversing the orders on your mom, and as much of a pain in the ass she is, she has been there for us a lot. And it is nice to see Kenzi meet her match." Bo laughed lightly. I laughed with her until I felt my stomach wobble, I pulled my hand from my wife's thigh and held it against my stomach. Bo noticed and put her hand over mine, pulsing lightly. The pulse she gave me took the feeling away and left me warm and hazy. She bent over and kissed me on the forehead, "that should help, my touch is good for other things than turning you on."

I held her hand against me as she went to pull it away, "i need to get up and shower, I keep smelling the remnants of last night." I smirked at her, "will you help me?"

Bo's eyes flashed blue, "i will make sure I get every nook and cranny." she left the bed and came to my side, helping me up. I did feel immensely better and steadier as we walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The shower and the activities inside of the shower made me feel almost normal. Bo had pulsed me a few more times, and it was an added bonus to our lovemaking. I was finishing getting dressed in the bedroom as Bo was downstairs trying to make me a mild breakfast of toast and juice, when I heard the front door open and Kenzi's loud greeting.

I smiled as I was eager to get to Kenzi and tell her the consequences of her wing-a-ding special. I finished pulling on Bo's lilac tank top, I was really attached to her over the last few days and her vanilla scent on everything. I wanted to be close to her at all times and prayed silently that I was becoming clingy in my weakened state. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and stared at Kenzi as she was digging in the freezer for the waffles she made me buy last week. She closed the door and winked at me, "sup doc! Waffle?"

"no thank you. I have a bone to pick with you, my Russian friend, a chicken bone."

Kenzi looked at me like I was speaking my nerd speak, the look on her face was the same, "uh hotpants, I will save you some? No need to get hostile moms on me."

before I could say something in return, I heard my mother say, "again, what is with this hotpants nickname you have placed on my daughter?"

I suddenly forgot all about running Kenzi through the ringer when I saw my mother coming out of the pantry handing Bo a canister of oatmeal. I smiled and immediately went to hug my mother, "mom, when did you get in?"

My mother squeezed me hard, our connection deepened ever since Tamsin delivered the words, "just now, dear Kenzi picked me up from the airport." she pulled out of the hug and looked at me concerned, "Ysabeau told me you were sick last night? How are you feeling?" her hand immediately went to my forehead, checking for a fever.

I smiled as I pulled her hand down gently,"i am better." I then shot a look at Kenzi, "i ate some bad chicken wings, food poisoning." Kenzi paused in mid waffle bite, "what? It so totes wasn't my wing-a-ding special, I ate more than you did and I am super fine."

I stared at her, "no cupcakes for a month."

Kenzi frowned as she dropped her half eaten waffle, "oh come on doc! I told you the wings were spicy, I cant help you have a delicate tummy." she looked to my mother, "help me out here momma Lewis!"

My mother laughed as she took my hand, making me sit at the table, "Kenzi, there is nothing I can do. Lauren rarely ever gets sick, so I can imagine how horrible it was for her. I cannot overrule her in her own house."

Kenzi tried hard not to pout as she returned her focus to the waffles, piling the plate up, "i will be downstairs, mourning the loss of cupcakes with some zombies." she grabbed the giant bottle of syrup and went to go downstairs. Bo yelled after her as she set down some toast in front of me, "don't get syrup on the floor or I will take away the TV."

Kenzi yelled back, "you two are really mean moms!" I heard the basement door click shut out the rest of her half English half Russian gripes.

My mother chuckled, "its like you already have a child."

I nodded in agreement, "a full grown child that says shit a lot." I took a tentative bite of the toast. I was not at all hungry, but I knew I had to try. Bo came over with a cup of tea for my mother, "the guest room is set up for you, its unfortunately over the garage. But we have yet to get to the rest of the rooms."

My mother smiled, "its perfect. I do love this little house you two have. Its nice to finally see you living together and settling into life." The idle chit chat was just a cover, I could feel what Bo and my mother were. I decided to cut to the chase.

"mom, we are still working on the situation with Odins orders. Tamsin has found one way and I was working on research when I got sick last night. I know you want to talk to Finnegan, but I want to avoid that. I still haven't chosen a side within the fae and I want to avoid owing him anything."

Bo and my mother both fell quiet. I spoke again, "also I know what you are both feeling, my powers have been increasing over the last few days. I was overwhelmed at the hospital last night, heard and felt everything from everyone in the hospital." I looked at my mother, "the techniques you taught me helped, but I am going to need more help with that."

My mother grabbed at my hand, "of course. When you feel a little better." I felt something from my mother but I couldn't place it, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I smiled, "so, now that is out of the way." I set down the half eaten piece of toast, it was holding in my stomach so far.

Bo shifted in her seat nervously, "Lauren, maybe its time that Tamsin and Elizabeth meet. I read somewhere in that book, that when a Valkyrie meets the one they are too guide, it provides an opportunity for the Valkyrie to offer protection." she paused as I smiled at her mini nerd out, "maybe if they meet, Tamsin will connect to her like she did you, and it could be just as simple as that."

"i think Ysabeau is on to something, it couldn't hurt to try. I would also like to meet this woman properly. I only met her for a second at the wedding."

I swallowed hard and cringed slightly, I was feeling odd again, "i will send her a message, she usually appears shortly after." I stood up, "i am going to go lie down, I am still feeling off." Bo stood up and went to my side, I waved her off, "sit with my mom for a minute, I am just going to lie down for a little bit." I bent and kissed Bo on the cheek before going upstairs.

* * *

I curled up again in the middle of the bed and closed my eyes, I fell asleep quickly. The dreams came as quickly. I was standing in front of my mother and she was standing next to Finnegan. He was speaking but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I was focused on my mother and that her eyes were a strange gold color, and glowed like Bo's and mine. "mom, your eyes? What's wrong?"

My mother smiled and stepped closer to me, placing a hand on my stomach, "you will revive the family, the true Lewis family." she looked at her hand on my stomach, "the secrets end with you."

I reached and placed my hand over hers, "its not possible." that's when Finnegan appeared next to my mother, "it is more possible than you think, my daughter." My dream ended there, I woke up sweating, my heart pounding. I tried to get up, but I was too weak from my intense dream or vision and passed out.

**TBC! I am bouncing between this one and the other AU. so Please be patient as I navigate two tales! And reviews! post them cause I love them!**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of Kenzi and Bo whispering outside of the bedroom.

"Bo bo, I promise you it wasn't the wings, I told Sergei to give us a clean batch, like I always do. He is my cousin, he wouldn't fuck with our food." she looked over at me, "use your sexy touch and get hotpants to forget that she placed a cupcake embargo on my ass."

Bo looked at Kenzi sideways, "im happy to hear that your cousin doesn't fuck with our food, but no more wing-a-ding specials." she focused on me, still curled up under the blankets, "i haven't seen Lauren this sick and weak since..."she faded off. The feeling bo had hit me hard and I heard her thoughts. The only fear my wife had in her entire being was losing me again. I could see her replay that moment in the sand and in a whisper of thought, "i would die in her place a thousand times over."

I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing out her thoughts. I then rolled over and pushed myself up, leaning against the headboard. Bo smiled as she saw me rise, hiding her concerns. She sat on the edge of the bed, a warm hand on my blanket covered leg. "better?"

I nodded, "much." I did feel a lot better, even though bits and pieces of my dream vision lingered. Kenzi stood in the doorway, a pout forming. "hey Lauren, sorry about the chicken debacle. My cousin promised me they were cool."

I held up my hand, "don't worry about it Kenzi, I think it may be a strange flu strain I picked up at work." I still had some lingering symptoms pointing towards a flu. I had thrown up plenty to rid my body of any contaminated food. Kenzi smiled, hopped onto the bed, "oh damn, this bed is amazeballs. Like a giant cloud of wonderfulness." she rolled over, hands on her chin looking at me, batting her eyes, "does this me you lurve me again and the cupcake embargo has been lifted?"

it was hard for me to stay mad at Kenzi for very long. "you know, my mom makes better cupcakes than I do. I am sure that she can be convinced to make some of her own secret recipe cupcakes"

Kenzi lit up like a Christmas tree, "momma Lewis bakes better than lil Lewis?!"

I nodded, "who do you think taught me." Kenzi couldn't help it, she bounced off the bed and broke out into one of her strange happy dances. "i will ask her when she gets back! Cupcakes here I come!" Kenzi bounced out of the room.

I reached for Bo's hand. "my mom left?" She nodded as she kissed my hand, "She said she needed to grab a few things she forgot to pack. We both thought it would be good for her to go out and grab them while you were asleep." Bo looked at the clock, "you have been asleep for about three hours. I was getting worried."

I pulled Bo closer to me, letting her crawl to me and rest her head on my chest. "i think its a weird bug, I have been feeling run down lately, with the move, work and mom." I craned my neck to look at Bo, "i hope I don't get you sick, Bo."

She smiled as her hand slipped under the edge of her tank top I was still wearing. "i only get sick when I don't see you naked nearly enough." her fingers ran softly across my stomach, pulling a gasp from me. Her touch with or without a pulse was something I would never tire of. Bo looked at the lilac tank top I was wearing, "it looks good on you, a little baggy in spots, but still really good. Do I have to worry about you stealing my clothes now?"

I smiled, "this smelled like you, comforting smells aid in healing people faster." I was using nerd speak to cover up the truth, I just wanted to wear it because it smelled like her. Bo smirked, "nerd."

I smirked back, "perv." Bo giggled and rubbed my stomach, "you want to try and eat something again? You look pale."

Bo pulled me out of bed and helped me up. I wasn't as weak as I had been but we still held onto each other as we walked downstairs. I heard clunks mixed with Kenzi's mumbling voice. Bo and I stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, staring at Tamsin standing across from Kenzi at the kitchen island. They were throwing chunks of waffles across the island, aiming at cups of syrup. Tamsin was in her uniform, the jacket unbuttoned, but the rest of her was still very crisp. She lined up her shot and expertly tossed the chunk in her hand, landing it in the center of the syrup cup in front of Kenzi. Tamsin smirked, "i told you Russia, I cannot be beat at this game."

Kenzi dipped two fingers in the cup, snagging the syrup soaked piece, popping it in her mouth. "okay blondie, double or nothing." she lined up her shot, but before she launched her chunk, I spoke, "what are you two doing?"

Neither woman looked our way, Tamsin in a matter fact tone said, "waffle pong. Since I cant drink beer or anything else." she raised an eyebrow as she glanced my way.

Bo looked at me, "waffle pong?"

Kenzi nodded as she launched her chunk, missing Tamsin cup, "AH shitballs." She looked to us as if we were the reason she missed, "yea, waffle pong, since you wont let her drink beer. I found blondie here digging in the fridge when I came back down. We decided to kill some time, I didnt know if you two were starting bangfest up there." Kenzi tore at another waffle. Bo let go of me and went to the fridge. I leaned against the edge of the island, looking at Tamsin. "i was going to message you, but I passed out again."

Tamsin glanced at me, tapping at the side of her head, "you did. I got it." She then pointed between her and I, "you are getting powerful. You sent me a message about two hours ago, I think we have a weird psychic link like spock." Tamsin stepped back quickly to avoid syrup splatter as Kenzi's last attempt went wild. "so what's up captain, and thank you for providing me with an excuse to leave my boring budget meeting."

Kenzi paused, hand with waffle in mid toss, "uh, you actually have a real job, blondie?"

Tamsin shrugged, "hard to believe, I know. But a girl has got to eat and drink, so yes I have a real job, a real boring one at times."

Kenzi squinted at her, "what exactly is it you do in the army?"

Tamsin, deadpan, "secret stuff." She winked at Kenzi and waved for her to take her toss.

I watched for a second then it sunk in, "Tamsin. How did you get in the house? I locked all of the doors before I went up for a nap."

Tamsin didn't look at me, she kept her focus on her waffle pong opponent. She reached into her uniform pocket and pulled out a keychain that had a bright red sickle and hammer emblem from the old Russian flag. One lone key was attached to it, "Moscow red here gave it to me." I smiled lightly, Tamsin had given up on calling Kenzi little one and would throw out random Russian related nicknames.

Kenzi tensed up, and looked between bo and I, "is that okay Bo Bo? Lo Lo? She is the only one who will watch Zombies vs. Killer clowns and not complain. I already told her all of the house rules and what not to touch. Plus my crash pad isn't ready yet." I looked at Bo, who was laughing and shaking her head. I sighed, I had picked up another grown child who also said shit a lot and drank most of my liquor. "i guess it's okay, I do want to keep Tamsin close as we sort through things and its better than having you break in." I pointed at Tamsin, "the upstairs is completely off limits, I want to maintain some privacy."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "as if we would want to venture into the bang box you two call a bedroom." Tamsin and Kenzi shuddered simultaneously and whispered "gross." I rolled my eyes with a smile, they were definitely two grown up children.

Bo broke the moment by sliding a plate of toast to me and a bottle of gatorade. I picked both up and sat at the table in the corner of the kitchen. I took a bite, it was actually pretty tasty, I was starting to feel better if toast tasted good to me. I looked at Tamsins back, "Commander, my mom wants to meet you."

Tamsin dropped her waffle chunk on to the plate in front of her, "you win Russia, I must forfeit due to interference from the captain." Kenzi shot her arms up in the air in victory, "thats four bottles of vodka you owe me blondie!"

Tamsin half smiled as she pushed the plate of waffle remnants to the side and sat up on the marble top of the island. I could feel the dark cloud floating in around Tamsin, "why does Dr. Lewis want to meet me?"

Bo spoke as she handed both Kenzi and Tamsin a plate of actual complete waffles, "i read in Tricks book, that sometimes when one of you ladies actually meet your person of interest, face to face, you can bond with them. Offering them protection, and maybe starting a reversal process of Odins' orders. Its worth a try, plus Elizabeth is really lovely." I smiled at Bo, she was being so amazing in this moment, taking care of our friends and trying to offer help to Tamsin.

Tamsin looked at bo and the plate of waffles she was just given, she was not used to Bo being this civil to her, especially since Bo had broken bones. "i guess succubus. I mean at this point, I will try anything I can." she bit into her food, "where is your mom?"

"right here." I heard my mothers voice as she walked through the living room to us. She handed Bo the keys to the camaro, "i don't think your car will last much longer. You two girls should look into purchasing a new one."

Tamsin didn't hide the huge smirk on her face as she looked at me. She then slid off the counter and approached my mother. Smoothing out her jacket, she held out her hand, "Dr. Lewis. I am Tamsin Walkerie. Your daughters commanding officer and." tamsin swallowed hard, "the valkyrie assigned to you."

My mother smiled as she took Tamsins hand in both of hers, "it is my honor to finally meet you properly, Tamsin. I have heard much about you from all of my girls here." Tamsin smiled tightly, I instantly knew what she was thinking. I stood up, grabbing my gatorade, "mom, lets go out to my lab." I smiled at Bo, she picked up on why I was moving the three of us into the lab. She poked Kenzi, "help me clean up your waffle pong."

* * *

I held the door open, letting my mother and Tamsin into my lab first. Tamsin walked and flopped down into my leather chair, my mother stood in front of the shadowbox of medals. "i never knew how much of a hero my daughter really was and is." she turned to me, "i wished you had felt that you could talk to us, me during that time." I stood next to her, hugging her with one arm, "it doesn't matter now, mom. We have started something different, something better."

Tamsin broke the mother daughter moment when she blurted out, "i am sorry, captain, this isn't going t work" my mother and I turned simultaneously to look at the Valkyrie. Meeting a icy blue gaze that was glassy with tears, "your wife is right, I can overturn orders when meeting my charge. But only once a life cycle. You were that one for this life. I didn't want to say anything in front of Bo, we are just starting to tolerate each other." Tamsin leaned back in the chair, covering her face with an arm, "i already looked into this option, but no go, when I gave you my wings that was it."

My mother moved to the edge of the chair Tamsin sat in, "don't worry about that Tamsin." she then looked at me, "i had a visit with Finnegan today, while you were asleep. I think we have come up with an idea that could be the answer to this situation."

I clenched my jaw, "mom, no. please, I didn't want him involved with this. He will use it against me as a favor. I don't want to owe any fae any favors." I looked at tamsin, "light or dark. There has to be a way out of this, other than going to a powerful fae." I suddenly felt lightheaded and had to lean against the edge of my desk, my mother moved closer, checking my forehead again. I smiled and brushed her away, "i am fine. I just need more rest." I met my mothers eyes, "please, I can figure this out, I don't trust Finnegan enough to help save you."

My mother looked down, she was stern and her smile faded slightly, "Lauren, you should trust him. There are many reasons why he is secretive and distant. Aside from being the ash, he is protecting a lot more than you realize. I went to him because I trust him, please give him a chance."

I sighed, "mom, I don't know what to do. Tamsin gave me her wings and saved me, placing my debt onto you." I paused, "tamsin, what do you mean about life cycles? You are fae, you are immortal, I don't understand."

Tamsin, through the arm covering her face, "i die after a certain time period, depending on how many souls I take or I don't take, I expire. But am reborn after a short period until Odin decides I am to sit by his side for eternity. Becoming a ghost."

I asked softly, "how many times have you died." it felt a twinge in my heart at the sudden idea of Tamsin dying.

Tamsin sighed, "i am, what, close to two thousand years old?" she pretended to do air math equations, "carry the three, hmmmm...i have died twenty times. Each time, oh so much fun and completely different." she looked at me, "and before you ask, I have no idea when I die, it just happens. Quick and fast or slow and tedious, sometimes painless...often not." she closed her eyes, "can I please have a beer, just one."

I felt my mother place and arm on my shoulder, "neither of you should feel guilt for my predicament. Things happen, destiny and fate are strange creatures."

I frowned, "i know, but if I can do something I will." I looked at my mother, "i have to try."

She smiled, "my daughter the hero." she wrapped me up in a hug and I felt the strange feeling I had when I first saw my mother in the kitchen. My powers were trying to tell me something, but I couldn't get a clear read, all I could pick up was how badly Tamsin needed a drink. My mother ended the hug, "you need rest, Lauren, we can worry about these matters when you feel better."

I ran a hand through my hair as my mother left us to go make me some of her soup that always made me feel better as a kid. I stared at Tamsin, who had not moved in a few minutes, I was thinking about what my mother had said about Finnegan, then spontaneously I asked, "this norn, is he connected to the morrigan or his he a freelancer?"

Tamsin dropped her arm, it looked like she had fallen asleep, "he is very disconnected from any political entities, his work is done on the extreme down low, he is more black ops than anything. I worked with him once, years ago. His work is quiet and undetectable." she sighed, "have you changed your mind about my suggestion?"

I bit at the inside of my mouth, "i will meet with him, but I will not promise him or you anything. I have too move on options before its too late." I shook my head at myself, why was I agreeing to meet with a dangerous dark fae. "we keep this between us for now, its just a meeting, nothing more."

Tamsin sighed heavily, "i promise, Lauren, nothing will happen to you." she stood up, "i will contact seamus, after the weekend we will meet with him. The sooner the better, time is precious right now."

She stepped closer to me, she ran her hand down my arm, "if I could die tomorrow and be reborn tomorrow, I would do that, for you." she dropped her hand and walked out of the lab and disappeared as Tamsin always did.

* * *

I sat in my lab alone, just the humming of my computers and small terrarium to keep me company. I stared at the bookshelves, idly checking to see if they were in alphabetical order, when I felt the strange sensation in my abdomen again. It wasn't followed by the nausea I had felt, it was strange, warm and tingling. I sighed, I wondered if I got some weird fae flu bug. I had never felt like this in my entire life. I dank more of my gatorade and the sensation dissipated. I would sneak back to the hospital over my long weekend and get my blood results, maybe I could put my new lab to some use. I sat there for a few more minutes before I walked back to the house, to my wife, my mother and my best friend/sister in law all playing waffle pong.

* * *

The weekend went faster than I hoped, I never made it to the hospital. I felt better and better each day, but the strange feeling in my abdomen would come and go, but without the vomiting. I ignored it as I spent time with my small family, finally getting the entire house unpacked and us settled into it. I actually slept and entire night in the brand new bed and was in love. As soon as I woke up, Bo was waiting for us to break in the bed properly. I was very glad we had moved my mother into the garage guest room, Bo and I were loud. Our lovemaking was reaching a new level each time, and each time I wanted more. We agreed to leave the house and go to the dal with my mother so she could spend some time with trick and the rest of the extended family that bo brought into my life.

Trick let me drift around in his private library, I wanted to read more about Tamsins life cycles. It was a grim curiosity that was nagging in my mind. I also wanted to research the succubus race, I had Bo's blood work and wanted to look for any other documentations. I was occupying my mind for more reasons than one, tomorrow, Tamsin and I would visit seamus the norn. I didn't like dwelling on it, especially since any time Tamsin was around, I could feel how much she didn't want to meet with him. I was also picking up other things around Tamsin, but I was still lacking in the control to clarify her thoughts wholly.

I picked at the spines until I found the succubus book. I pulled it down and set it on Tricks table, glossing over parts until one section on the incubus caught my eye. I had heard of incubus, the male demon that would take chi as Bo would but leave women pregnant, do as too continue breeding the race. I was reading over a section about how a incubus powers were similar to Bo's but appeared in a different way, the male demon would exude pheromones and charm, drawing women to him. He incubus had a paralyzing power that would render his victims powerless, allowing him to do as he wished without resistance. Bo just had an arousing touch, that could get anyone to do as she wished. I sat down and became engrossed in the research, I didn't hear Trick come behind me.

"ah, the incubus, quite a daring race. They are more powerful that succubi and more destructive, they tend to go on sex filled rampages. I ran across one or two during the fae wars."

I turned to Trick, he held a cup of tea out to me, "here, drink this, Bo mentioned you weren't feeling well. This will help calm your stomach."

I took the hot cup of tea, it smelled amazing, I took a sip, it was warm and as it floated down to my stomach the sensation, eased a little. "i think its some strange fae flu. I was really sick the first day, vomiting and I couldn't stay awake. Brought me some incredibly weird dreams." I pointed to the book, "can I ask you a question? About this text and the race of succubus and incubus?"

Trick nodded, "of course, I can tell you as much as I know. My wife was one, my daughter and granddaughter are succubus."

I smiled, "i ran bo's blood, to figure out if she had any changes in her that was result of the energy transfer when she brought me back to life in the desert, Tamsin and I exchanged medium powers. I thought that maybe her blood would have some answers to more of the questions I have left. All that I found was her testosterone levels were high as were her white blood cell count."

Trick sat down on the chair across from me, "that's not unusual for that race, the incubus and succubus share similar traits and hormones, equal levels, but in the case of a female the male hormones lay dormant until they are called upon. The two have the ability to activate one or the other for breeding purposes, I cant exactly tell you the process, I just know it exists. I imagine that the amount of energy pushed through the three of you, raised her levels, enhanced the incubus in her. Would explain some of her changes in behavior and strength."

My mind paused when Trick mentioned breeding, I had a sinking feeling, "um, breeding?"

Trick smiled and rolled his eyes gently, "yes breeding, or pregnancy as they call it now. A succubus has the ability to invoke her incubus traits to impregnate women, its a strange symbiotic trait that was born out of survival. I have heard of it happening over the ages, especially during the fae wars. It was their way of creating more soldiers for the armies. The process had to take between two willing parties and a heightened intense state had to be reached, it usually was most successful between two fae."

the sinking feeling grew, "what does this breeding process look like?"

Trick laughed, "lauren, you are a doctor, I think you would know better than I of the basics. Bird and the bees?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "just entertain me for a second, Bo's eyes turn blue when she is at a heightened state, is that the same for the incubus?"

"not exactly, the incubus have a green glow to their eyes, its a gentle separation in the dna, similar to humans and the XX to XY distinction. Boys have green eyes and girls have blue eyes." Trick walked over to the table, he flipped until he found the section, "here it is." he looked at me, "you look pale Lauren."

my hand was absently on my abdomen, "trick, is it possible for Bo to do this?"

he stared at me, "Bo comes from a very powerful bloodline, she is still in the early stages of learning her full potential, but yes, it is possible."

I closed my eyes, flashes of Bo and I on my couch. Her eyes flashing green as I felt the energy rush pass between us. The sensation in my stomach returned, I let out a breath and looked at trick with a worried gaze, "Trick, I think. I think I'm pregnant." I quickly explained to him, with lack of detail that night on the couch, Bo's eyes changing and the passing of energy between us.

Trick glanced at my hand on my stomach and at me, "i think so too. It would explain your illness over the last few days, and by your hand on your stomach, I imagine you are feeling strange things, and your own hormone levels have increased? You are attached to smells, physical contact of the polite and impolite kind?"

I nodded slowly. Trick sighed, "congratulations Lauren, you and Bo are going to be mothers."

I stared at him, shocked and confused, "my wife, my lady wife, impregnated me?"

"yes, I have feeling she has no idea she did it. Like I said, my granddaughter still has a lot to learn about her powers. She has not been holding back since you became fae?"

I nodded, embarrassed at what he was hinting at. Trick began pacing around me, "then it is more than possible for Bo to have achieved this, she is far more powerful than her mother, more powerful than I expected as well." he stopped pacing, suddenly a smile broke across his face, "i am going to be a great grandfather."

I leaned forward and held my head in my hands, "trick, what do I do? I never thought in my life that I would ever get pregnant the natural way. Is this going to be a normal pregnancy? Or some weird fae pregnancy."

Trick sighed, "i have no idea, your powers are still forming as you continue to grow into your fae body." he moved closer to me, hands on my knees, "i will look into it, but first you have to tell your wife, the further along you are she will begin to detect your pregnancy, she will become very protective of you and the child. You will not be able to hide this from her for very long."

I met his eyes, staring blankly, the only thought in my head was three words, I am pregnant. I took a moment and leaned back in the chair, "trick, will you go get my wife and bring her down here? Alone?"

He smiled and nodded, "of course, I will close it off when she is down here, you two take all the time you need." I could tell he was excited and intrigued that his granddaughter was capable of this feat. I was still trying to absorb the conclusion I just came too. I was pregnant.

**TBC! it may take a day or so, I am caught up with a few things in life, but I promise I shan't leave you all hanging.**


	11. Chapter 11

I left the chair I was sitting on and laid down on the red velvet couch facing the reading desk. I placed both of my hands over my abdomen. I closed my eyes while I waited for Trick to find my wife, I sighed and opened them, my eyes dropping on to the ancient book, the pages still open one how a succubus impregnates and it was like the entire book was smiling at me. I struggled to place my exact feelings, so many were floating that I couldn't pick just one. My entire life I as a openly gay woman, breaking tradition from the moment I told my mom at fifteen. I fell in love as a teenager, but nothing substantial that made me crave a family and children, until Cate. Cate and I had actually talked about children in the future. Looking at adoption or even a surrogate. But in a war zone, you will think of anything other than what was going on around you. I had told Cate that I wanted to wait a year or two when we were back home, I wanted to marry her first after we adjusted to a normal life outside of the warzone, then think about kids. During that time, I honestly loved my work as much as I loved Cate, and I wasn't sure I could love a kid as much as I loved those two. I never understood the baby fever that the other women around me would get. Now, as I laid on a velvet couch that was older than time itself, I was married to a woman I loved more than my life, my work, and anything else. I had a home, a future and now was possibly pregnant. I sat up and pulled out my cell phone, I needed a concrete positive about being pregnant.

I dialed Ann and sat staring at my boots waiting for her to pick up. "Dr. Lewis? It is you off weekend, right? I had hoped married life would cured you of your workaholic ways."

I smiled at the sarcasm in her voice, Ann and I had grown closer over the last few months as I returned to work. She would offer marriage advice when I would share and complain about some of Bo's oddities in our daily life that drove me nuts. Ann was also one of the reasons I was debating staying on the midnight shift, I laughed, "it has helped, but you know how I am. I do have a favor to ask. Can you pull up the file on a L. Morgan? Specifically the blood work results, I submitted her samples before I left sick the other night. They should be done now."

I heard the soft clicks of Ann searching for the file I requested. She paused, "yep, got it. L. Morgan, thirty years old, female. The results are in Dr. Lewis, what are you looking for?"

"can you tell me what her human chorionic gonadotropin levels are? I dealt with her a few days ago and I want to make sure she is clear for a possible surgery." I hope my professional tone kept Ann in the dark. Morgan was my fathers last name. I used it to keep my own blood work secret.

I heard another click, "um, lets see. Oh yes, her HCG levels are off the chart, she is most definitely a big fat positive prego." I paused, I was truly pregnant. I coughed, "Thanks Ann, I needed to call the patient back, forgot to while I was in bed ruining my own trash can." I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone, squeezing it in my hand. I stood up from the couch and paced, I was pregnant without a doubt. I rubbed my hands over my face, I was filled with nerves, how would Bo react to this? How would this change us? We were still figuring each other out on the most basic level and now there was a baby. "pull it together Lauren." I spoke aloud to the empty room, hoping it would calm me.

"talking to yourself? Are you sure you don't have a fever, honey?" I turned quickly to Bo's voice. She was smiling and I could see how happy she was and feel it radiating off her. She flopped down on the velvet couch, "trick said you wanted to see me in private? You have been super frisky lately, and I love it, but this is my grandfathers room. I don't think I can, defile it as you would say."

I stared at Bo, she was beautiful in her long sleeved lilac shirt, the dark jeans she was wearing were looser than usual. She looked comfortable and happy, her hair was down and the brown locks flowed around her. I was running through the million phrases I could issue to tell my wife I was pregnant with her child. Did I do it in my doctor way as I had always done with my patients? Blurt it out? Be romantic? I stood holding my hands, fidgeting.

Bo looked at me, smiling, "Lauren, you look like someone stole your favorite science book. Its really adorable but I can feel your aura, and its pretty intense. We can go to the car for a quickie, if that's what you need and not taint the couch of my..."

I cut her off, "im pregnant." it shot out of my mouth so fast I almost clamped a hand over my mouth in shock that I said it.

Bo's smile was still bright, "Lauren, haha funny joke. Did Kenzi put you up to this? You two are always trying to pull pranks on me." she leaned her head back on the side of the couch, "we might have to forgo the car, your aura is burning a hole in me." she sighed as I saw the flush that usually came over her right before we made love.

I stood staring at her, "Bo, this isn't a joke. I am pregnant. You got me pregnant." I cringed as it came out sounding like I was a teenager accusing my first boyfriend.

Bo turned to look at me, brow furrowed, "what?"

I moved and bent down in front of her, grabbing her hands in mine, "i am pregnant." for the first time I found out, I smiled wide. The excitement started to creep in. "i just called the hospital, I had done blood work when I was throwing up everywhere. My HCG levels are astronomical, a hard positive that I am pregnant. Trick and I went through some of his old books and we discovered that succubus have the ability to impregnate. That one night, that one incredible night we shared. Your eyes turned green and I felt a energy rush? That was when you impregnated me. The green eyes, the incubus in you appeared. I think, no I am pretty sure that when you saved me in the desert, the energy you received amped up your underlying incubus traits, allowing you to." I drifted off and looked down at my hands on my stomach, "do this."

I looked up in to her eyes. Her eyes were wide and I could see that my words were sinking in slowly and like a rock. I sighed, "we are going to have a baby."

Bo searched my eyes, I could see tears forming in her eyes, she smiled lightly, "a baby?"

I nodded and smiled, "yes, a baby."

I could feel her doubts and fears flood in, I shut them out, I didn't want to taint this moment by using my powers. I wanted to be me with my wife and allow whatever to be whatever. Bo smiled wider and let out a breath, "wow, I got you pregnant, I never thought I would ever be in this position. Have had my own scares." she looked at me, "you are sure? Like for sure sure?"

I smiled and laughed, "one hundred percent plus sure." I grabbed her hand and held it against my stomach, "we did this together." I felt her hand press harder on my stomach. She bit her bottom lip, "how did I do this again?"

I explained the entire process to her again, and allowed her to look in the book I had left open. I could see she was concerned, but again when you tell a woman she had just gotten you pregnant, it was an expected reaction. Bo finished reading the book and turned to me, smiling, "we are going to have a baby." she pulled me into a hug, squeezing me hard, I could feel her heart beat fast against my. "i cant lie, I am scared shitless Lauren. I come from an adopted home, my mom is a bag full of crazy succubus, I have no idea who my real dad is. I don't even know what all my powers are and if I am evil or good." I felt her sigh and I knew she was crying.

I pulled back, wiping away tears, "Bo, you aren't evil. You are the most amazing, giving and strong woman I have ever met. It doesn't matter who your parents are, it matters what kind of parent you will be, and I know you will be an amazing mother." I leaned forward and kissed her. "all that matters is that we will raise him or her with love."

She held my hand against her cheek, "but what if? What if I pass something on to the baby?"

I shook my head, "you will pass on how to love no matter what." I pulled her back into my arms, I could feel how nervous she was, "i cant believe you knocked me up, bo."

my small joke worked and I felt Bo laugh against me, "wait until we tell Kenzi." I squeezed Bo tighter and I only felt how much I loved this woman and how excited I suddenly was for the future.

* * *

Kenzi sat on the edge of the coffee table in the basement, she was staring at Bo and I as we sat together on the couch, holding hands. We had not stopped holding hands from the moment we left the dal, Trick smiled approvingly and hugged his granddaughter, stating he would help us whenever we needed it. He had been through both pregnancies of his daughter and granddaughter. He also promised to help me work on what kind of fae I was carrying so we could plan properly for its arrival. After receiving congratulations from Trick, we scooped up Kenzi from the rest and took her home so we could tell her she was going to be an aunt.

"so, what you are saying is. My bestie, my girl bestie with no penis, put a baby in your belly, hotpants?"

I nodded, "i guess yes, you could say it like that." Kenzi had gone semi catatonic when we told her I was pregnant, and explained the process.

Kenzi was still confused, "i am still confused how that works with out...you know." she held up her hands and made a circle with one and made the international sign of "doing it" as she referred to it as. She held up her hands, "how? I mean I get the nerd speak you laid down, sorta."she let out a sigh, "for reals, doc, you are carrying a bun in that nerd oven of yours?"

I smiled and felt Bo lean into me closer, "yes, there is a bun in the oven. I am one hundred percent positive. You are going to be an aunt." I looked at Bo, who was smiling wide. She was getting used to the idea as the hours passed. Bo looked at Kenzi, "if you want to be the aunt? We would love to have you in our baby's life, and you are like my sister and I know Lauren feels the same. We just wanted to tell you first, so you can prepare to share your things soon."

Kenzi tried to hide her smile, "how soon are we talking? And yes I accept the offer of becoming the aunt to the baby succunerd."

before I could say anything, Kenzi leapt from the coffee table and grabbed Bo and I into a massive hug, "i lurve you guys, its still weird as shit that bobo can put babies in bellies, but I know this kid is going to be amazing, especially with me as its super cool auntie." I smiled as I squeezed Kenzi harder. My life felt almost perfect, strange, but perfect.

The rest of the weekend flew by, Bo and I spent the remaining days together in bed. Snuggling and talking, her hand found a permanent spot on my stomach, rubbing it and constantly amazed that she had done what she did. She doted on me and I smiled as I tried to explain to her that it wasn't necessary, I was only barely pregnant. My mother spent a ton of time with Kenzi, I had not yet told my mother I was pregnant, I wanted to tell her after I had sorted out her situation. Bo and I had sworn Kenzi to ultimate secrecy, I also didn't want my mother to inadvertently tell Finnegan that I was carrying the baby of the unaligned succubus, I knew when it did finally get out, it would cause a ripple in the fae world and bring unwanted attention to my family.

* * *

I sat at my lab table in the back of the hospital, daydreaming about what the baby would like, who would it look like most. My baby brain was taking over for my doctor brain. The shift was over almost over and it had been busy, but I had a managed to sneak away a hour before I left. I had my blood work sitting in front of me. The results were there and I couldn't dispute them. I had spent the last few minutes making notes for Trick. He and I were going to meet up for lunch so I could talk with about how fae pregnancies worked and what would I be expecting. I also hoped we could dig up some more information about Bo and her family. Trick had mentioned in the past that Bo had carried powers she had yet to discover and that there was a darkness in her that had yet to surface. I was curious what he meant and what it would mean for us. I had returned to scribbling in my notebook when I felt her come up from behind.

Tamsin set a cup down next to me, "Trick sent this with me, one of his weird magical tea blends." She leaned against the edge of the table and looked at me, "i stopped at the dal, I didn't drink a drop, I had to meet up with Bryn."

I smiled at tamsin and quickly filed away my blood work and set the file off to the side, Bo and I had decided to keep things quiet until I as a little further along and we both understood exactly what we were in for. "does your sister have anything more?"

Tamsin shook her head, "no, she has run out on her end." Tamsin stared hard at me, "Bryn did the best she could, but nothing. I have a feeling that because she is my twin sister, I have made things difficult for the both of us in the Valkyrie world." she let out a breath, "that leaves seamus."

I leaned my arm against the desk, "the norn."

Tamsin nodded, "its the only option as I see it. Like you said, we can just talk to him and hope that he has something."

my eyes drifted to the back wall of the room, the cold steel cabinets offered some comfort, I realized how much I wanted my mother around as I went through this pregnancy. It would be her first grandchild and I would need my mothers help and guidance, my child would also need her grandmothers warm hugs and spoiling. The pressure to find a way to reverse the orders increased in an instant. As much I as I did not want to go and entertain a dark fae, seamus was the only answer.

I closed my eyes, "we just talk to him. That's it, I am not going to go there and promise him anything." I opened and stared at Tamsin, who looked tired, more than she had as of late, "we cant tell bo or anyone else." Bo had begun to get protective of me, Trick had told me she would as I furthered along. It was her instinctual nature, born into her race to protect their mates and the young they carried. She was like a momma lion watching over her den.

Tamsin sighed heavily, "you know she will kill me if she finds out that I took you to seamus."

"that's something I will take the blame for, its my choice to do this. You have nothing to do with it outside of making the meeting happen." I could feel the overwhelming guilt and pain Tamsin was carrying. It hit me fast and dissipated just as fast. I let out a breath, my powers were getting intense. I looked at her, "set it up for tomorrow before my shift."

Tamsin nodded, "you are sure about this? Seamus is a dirty norn, one of the dirtiest in the dark fae. The morrigan even dislikes him."

"its the only option right now."

"i will be here, in this lab waiting for you. Tomorrow, and make sure you have your uniform." She pushed off the edge of the desk and left as silently as she came in.

I stood up after a few minutes and left the lab, I knew Bo would be waiting for me downstairs, I would have to ease up the tension flooding in me before I saw her. She would instantly sense something was wrong and if she asked me what it was, I wouldn't be able to lie to her. I also didn't want her to prevent me from seeing seamus.

* * *

I stood in the on call room that was on the same floor as the lab, I stared at myself in the mirror. My uniform felt foreign on me. It fit better than the last time I wore it, I ran my hand over my stomach and could feel the sensation I had had over the last few days. But this time I knew it was something more than just bad food. I sighed and pulled on the jacket, all of my ribbons and decorations glaring at me like a unwelcome guest. I stepped out of the room after stashing my other things and met with Tamsin as she waited outside. She smiled when she saw me, "you still make that thing look good." she winked at me.

I shook my head, "commander, you know I can pick up bits and pieces of your thoughts. I don't think my wife would appreciate how you really feel about me in this uniform."

Tamsin shrugged, trying to hide the blush rising in her cheeks, "i would say I was just being human, but we all know that is a poor excuse." she pushed off the wall she was leaning against, "lets go captain, seamus is waiting for us and I want to get this done as fast as possible." she turned and walked down the hall, leading me to the garage where she had parked.

The car ride to the army base was quiet and filled with Tamsins ebbing tension, it would come and go in waves. I stared out the window, watching the city pass by me in a blur. We pulled up in front of a large nondescript office building on the opposite side of the city. I stared at it, "this is the army base?"

"yes, its where the intelligence division operates out of. Its less noticeable than a giant base in the middle of nowhere like you see in Kenzis movies." she parked the car and got out. She leaned over the top of the car, "you ready?"

I smoothed out my jacket, "as ready as I will be for this."

she smiled tightly, "follow me, I will do most of the talking until he wants to cut a deal with you."

I followed Tamsin through the parking garage, we stood in the elevator in silence and when the doors opened to whatever floor Tamsin had pushed, I felt anxious and hesitated for a minute before stepping out of the elevator to continue following Tamsin. The floor we were on was cookie cutter office building. Offices and cubicles scattered throughout. It was after hours so the entire floor was eerily quiet. We stopped at a door to an office near the back of the floor. She knocked on the door and a silky smooth voice invited us in.

Tamsin held the door for me as I stepped into the office. It looked exactly like all of the high ranking officers offices I had been throughout my career. Certificates and commendations hung on the wall, pictures of soldiers, unit flags and souvenirs of travels dotted throughout. Sitting behind the large desk was a man that I could tell was smaller than I. He was wearing the same uniform as Tamsin and I, but his ribbons and decorations filled the entire thing. He looked up at us as we came in. Seamus had black hair and deep blue eyes that made me feel uncomfortable as he glared at me. In other circumstances I would say he was handsome, but when he smiled it sent shivers down my spine. He motioned for us to sit in the chairs placed in front of his desk. "sit."

When we did, he focused on Tamsin, "well little Valkyrie, it has been what? Close to seventy years since we last saw each other? I think it was in Germany, right? You were haggling with me to save that girlfriend of yours, what was she again? A British nurse or something?" he stared at me, "The captain here looks a lot like your lost nurse."

Tamsin swallowed hard, "i am not here to reminisce about old times." I could feel the heartbreak that radiated through Tamsin at mention of the girl. I looked at her, she glanced at me and shook her head as she spoke to seamus, "you know why I am here, this is the captain I told you about. She is from my old unit and has a problem. We both have a problem."

Seamus grinned like a greasy car salesman, "Ah yes, the captain who's mother your norse daddy wants to sit by him." he looked at me, "so Tammy, what is it you want me to do?" he looked over my uniform, "you have had quite an impressive career, captain, especially for a far. I have never met anyone with the medals you have perched upon your lovely little chest. I think I may enjoy working with you, I can sense you have a lot to offer me." I felt dirty as he looked at me.

She cringed at his nickname for her, "i heard through some of my sisters, you know how to reverse odins orders. The captain here is willing to negotiate with you, within reason."

Seamus laughed, "ah, beautiful. Yes you are right tammy, I can reverse odins orders, have a few times before. But its going to cost both of you." he finally looked at me, "so captain, your mother is on the proverbial thin ice between life and death. You obviously know from tammy here, that I am a norn. I can make things happen but you have to give me something I want. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"

I swallowed hard, I had thought about what I would sacrifice to the norn if it came down to it. I had learned through Kenzi while she was drunk that Dyson had gone to a norn to save one of his friends hundreds of years ago, and that she wanted his wolf but he couldn't give it to her. Then he had returned to the norn to help save Bo. Kenzi didn't give me the exact details, other than the norn tricked Dyson. "i am willing to make a sacrifice, my powers for one."

Seamus stared at me, "oh you are that little human doctor that became fae for the unaligned succubus, I have heard of you and have heard your powers are increasing everyday. You are fascinating little treasure. What are you now? A telepath, a empath and a medium, hmmm, all lovely little powers." he leaned back in his chair and stared at Tamsin, "what about you tammy? What will you sacrifice?"

she clenched her jaw and I could tell she was struggling not to launch across the desk and throttle seamus, "my next two life cycles, you can have them, I will work for you and you alone."

I turned quickly to Tamsin, "no, Tamsin." she waved at me, "Captain, not now." I stared at her, she was willing to go into slavery for an endless amount of time for me and my family. I spoke, "i don't think I want to do this anymore, thank you for meeting with us seamus." I went to stand up as seamus laughed, "good luck to you captain, I am truly your only option until Tammy here dies, and I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon. She started this life cycle right after her lovely little girlfriend was killed in the invasion of Germany, how many souls did you take up that week? Not including her." Seamus was getting pure enjoyment out of torturing Tamsin.

I stood up and looked at Tamsin, "i am done here, lets go." she didn't move or say anything, she stared blankly at the wall behind seamus. I reached down and shook her and nothing, I looked at seamus, "what did you do to her?"

he shrugged, "nothing my dear Doctor lewis."

Tamsin snapped out of her haze, she looked at me quickly, tears flooding her eyes, "Lauren, its your mother."

"no, no." I knew instantly why Tamsin dipped into a mild catatonic state. Tamsin nodded, "tonight, I take her tonight. Its still blurry where and when." she leaned forward, trying to hide that she was sobbing from seamus.

I whispered, "fuck it." I had to save my mother, I had to save Tamsin from this, I had to save my family. I turned to seamus, "how long does it take for the orders to reverse after I make a sacrifice?"

Seamus stood up and walked around to the front of the desk, leaning on the edge. I could tell he was extremely interested in dealing with me, his car salesman grin was in full effect, "a matter of moments. As soon as I take your offering, I let odin know a great sacrifice has been made in his honor. He accepts it in place of the death. He is a god as you know, they love sacrifices made in their name." he looked at me, "so doctor Lewis, are you willing to offer me something to save your mother and Tammy from a unnecessary death?"

I paused, looking at Tamsin who was staring at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, "Lauren, don't. I can try and save her, prevent her death somehow." She held up her hand, "I will gouge this out again, give them to you or her. I will even end this life cycle by force..." I knew what tamsin was suggesting.

I took a breath and spoke, "take whatever you want seamus, just please hurry and reverse the orders." tamsin cringed and held her head down staring at the floor.

Seamus clapped, "ah perfect, I know exactly what I want."

I turned to face him as he walked towards me, he was smiling and I could see how evil he was in the deep blue eyes that never left mine, "i hope this is worth it doctor." his hand shot fast and dug into my stomach, it felt like a lighting bolt struck in the center of my body, the pain was unbearable. Seamus started laughing, "i want the purest form of love you have ever known."

i looked into his eyes panicking through the pain. "the unborn child of you and the succubus." I reached down and tried to pull his hands away from my stomach, but he was too strong. I started screaming at him, Tamsin shot up and tried to help, but he pushed her down, "back off Valkyrie, what is done is done, she offered me whatever I wanted. I want this." he pulled his hand back from my stomach, his hand glowing a blue green, he smiled, "so much power." his hand faded back to normal as I collapsed to my knees, still in pain. It was more pain than I had ever felt in my life, more painful than when I was injured in Afghanistan. I was blacking out from the pain. Seamus sat back behind his desk, "its been done, your mother is free from odin and tammy."

I looked at tamsin, the look on her face was more than I could take, her guilt and pain combined with mine and I fell forward. She caught me and held me, I heard her yell at seamus, "you are fucking bastard, you could have taken anything, her powers, made her human."

before I blacked out I heard seamus laugh, "that wouldn't have been any fun, tammy. Now leave and take the doctor with you. We are done here." I blacked out from the pain resonating through my entire body.

**As always more to come, the next few chapters will be a rough intense ride, because that is how I write this story! But I promise things will work out as more surprises come around the next few corners!**


	12. Chapter 12

I came too, the smell of blood all around me, making me gag. When I coughed I felt the pain in my abdomen. I shot up, hitting my head on the side of a car window. I scanned my surroundings and saw I was in the back seat of the black sedan Tamsin had borrowed to take us to seamus. I clutched at my stomach. It hit me what had happened, I pushed open the back door of the car, we were still in the parking garage of the building. I looked around, and panicked when I saw Bo's yellow Camaro parked at a strange angle by the elevator. I was still hazy, I walked towards it. I felt a fae by me, but the pain I had experienced was clouding everything. I took a step when I heard Tamsin.

"she's not here, Lauren." she coughed and turned to look at her. She was slumped against the side of the black sedan. Her blood was the smell that woke me up. Tamsins face was a mess, her left eye was swollen shut, she had a split bottom lip, knots forming on her forehead and she was holding her arm which was obviously broken. I moved to her and bent down to look at her injuries, when I tried to wipe some of the blood away she pushed my hands away. "don't. Leave me."

"who did this too you?" I tried again to wipe away the blood so I could get a better look at her. Tamsin grabbed my hand with her good one, "i said leave it, leave me." she took a breath and coughed, cringing as she tasted blood, "Bo did this, and I deserve it. I didnt know about the pregnancy, lauren. I would have not brought you here if I had known."

I froze, "bo, did this? Where is she?" I wanted to cry, I had made a huge mistake in letting seamus take what he wanted. It was ignorant of me to think that a powerful fae would have no idea I was pregnant. I began to shake as it hit me that I had sacrificed our baby. I had to find bo, I had to do something.

Tamsin stared at me and then glanced at my stomach, "are you okay?" I could tell she was holding back sobs. I gripped harder on Tamsin, "Where is bo?"

Tamsin groaned, "they took her to the light fae compound. She showed up as I was carrying you to the car. Bryn ran into her at the dal, told her about seamus...Bo went insane, the succubus in full force." Tamsin looked up at me, "she lost it on me, rightfully so and she was too strong to stop."

I was shaking harder, "why did they take her to the compound? Who took her?" I was on the verge of shaking Tamsin, she wasn't answering me fast enough.

"she killed him, Lauren. She killed seamus." she started sobbing. I stared at her in shock, then covered my face in my hands, letting my own sobs fall out. I had done this. I leaned against the side of the car, pulling my knees up against my chest. Tamsin looked at me, and tried to reach for me but her battered body was in to much pain.

I felt another fae enter the parking garage, but I couldn't make out who it was through the tears and sobs. I saw a few other figures move around Tamsin and I. One reached down and scooped Tamsin up like she was nothing and carry her away. Another figure came to me, but I heard a voice tell the figure to stop.

Finnegan bent down and picked me up in his arms, he whispered as he held me against his chest, "what have you done?" I could feel sadness and anger in his voice. I didn't say anything and I sobbed harder as he carried me to the waiting car.

* * *

Finnegan had used his powers on me and I slept until I felt him pick me up and carry me into the compound. He took me to a part of the compound that I had never been before and too a massive bedroom. He laid me down onto a bed, he pulled up a chair and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at me. He looked as if he had been crying.

I leaned to look at him, whispering, "where is bo?"

he took a deep breath, "bo is in the hospital, recovering. After she killed seamus, his security swarmed her and it became a vicious fight. Your wife of course won, but not without significant damage." Finnegan stared at me hard, "you invoked her rage. Its going to be hard to recover from that."

I closed my eyes, hot tears down my face, "how did she find out?"

"the Valkyries twin found her at the dal. Bryn had found a solution to the issue of your mother, she went to Bo and let it slip that the Valkyrie had taken you to seamus. It appears she thought your wife was aware of your intentions with the norn." he stopped, "It appears she arrived too late and when Tamsin told her what had been sacrificed, the unborn child, she lost herself in the darkness that has always been dormant."

"i did't know."

Finnegan snapped at me, "you didn't know that a norn, one as evil as seamus would take the one thing you and your wife held dear?" he recovered his composure, "you should have come to me, like your mother suggested. Such a selfish thing to do, your mother would have never asked you to make a choice like this to save her."

I looked at him hard, "where is my mom?"

"here Lauren." my mothers voice carried into he room, she stepped into the room and stood next to finnegan. I could tell she had been crying as well. It made me sob more, "Lauren, why did you do this?"

I couldn't talk through the sobs, I curled up in a ball, holding my stomach. The lack of the sensation that had been there for days, breaking my heart. I choked out in between sobs, "can I see Bo?"

Finnegan let out a heavy breath and looked to my mother, she nodded, "let her, finnegan." he stood up and held out his hand to me, I took it and he had to hold me up as I was shaking uncontrollably. My mother stood on the other side of me, holding me close. I looked at Finnegan, "is there any way to get my child back?" I had remembered Kenzi saying something about helping Dyson retrieve his sacrifice from the norn.

Finnegan clenched his jaw, I could see his eyes turn glassy, he whispered, "yes, but that ended when your wife killed seamus. None of the sacrifices he collected can be easily returned now."

I had to lean harder on Finnegan and my mother as they took me down to where Bo was treated. I couldn't look at her for long, she looked worse than Tamsin did. Seamus security team was powerful ogres and had beaten her pretty bad. I was able to go into he room and I collapsed on the edge of Bo's bed when she was unresponsive to my touch. Finnegan stood behind me, a hand on my back, "she will recover, we have her in a coma to help her healing process and ease the rage inside of her." I reached for her face, brushing some of the hair away from her face, careful not to touch any of the bruises. I kissed her forehead, "i am so sorry, bo. I love you."

I wanted to stay with her, but the fae doctors forced me to leave. Finnegan left me with my mother as he went to attend to Tamsin, who was on the other side of the ward recovering from her injuries. My mother was silent as we walked down the hall. I heard Kenzi voices behind me, "let me go you jerks." I turned and saw her push past two fae security guards. She ran at me, her face streaked with mascara and tears. She stopped in front of me, I could see the anger in her eyes, "what the hell were you thinking doc. You broke her heart, shattered it into a million fucking pieces. I have never seen her that angry and so determined to die, that's why she went all blood sport with seamus and the ogres. You took away the one thing that made her completely whole, a chance to be the mother she never had. You fucking selfish woman, you should have talked to her before you went with blondie and gave away the most amazing thing to happen to my best friend outside of meeting you." Kenzi clenched her fists, "fuck you, lauren, fuck you for this." she broke down and ran back to where she had pushed through the security guards.

I looked at my mother, she was silent and sad, I grabbed her hand, "how do I fix this? There has to be something in some old book somewhere."

my mother looked at me, "we need to talk first, but there may be a way out of this." she held back tears, "i would have never asked you to do this to save me, Lauren. A child is far more important than an old woman like me."

I held my head down, I couldn't say anything. I had made the biggest mistake in my life, following through on a fear I was going to lose one person in my life, now I had lost more. I was losing my family because of my ignorance. My mother pulled me close and walked me back down to the bedroom.

* * *

I stood in the bathroom, stripping off the uniform that had Tamsins blood on it. I threw it in a ball on the floor. I had been crying all day, and when I looked in the mirror it made me cry harder. I sat on the bathroom floor huddled in a ball. It didn't help that seamus had left a red mark on my abdomen that was sore to the touch. I held my hand against it and sobbed out an apology to the baby I would never meet.

My mother found me in the bathroom and helped me up, dressing me and taking me back to the bed to sit down. I could feel her anger at me but I could also feel her need to make sure I was alright. I sat on the edge as she looked at me, "i think that its time we had that talk I should have had with you on your wedding day."

I frowned at my mom, "the only thing I want to talk about is how to fix the biggest mistake of my life. Bo killed seamus, Finnegan told me because of that, I have lost..." I drifted off.

My mother held out her hands, "come, Finnegan is waiting." I looked at her confused and she reached down and pulled me up. She said nothing as she helped me, again, across the compound to Finnegan's private room.

* * *

Finnegan was sitting behind his large desk, set in the small library in the corner of his massive room. He looked worn down, he had taken off his suit jacket and his tie was loosened. It was the first time in my life that I had ever seen him less than perfect. He smiled weakly as he saw my mother and I come into the room. He motioned for us to take a seat on the couch in the seating area off to the side of his large mahogany desk.

My mother set me down on the couch and to my surprise she took a seat next to Finnegan as they sat on the couch opposite from me. I looked at them confused, then I asked, "how's bo." I couldn't help but ask, it had only been an hour or so since I last saw her in the hospital bed.

"recovering. As is your Valkyrie friend, and your little human friend. It may take some time for the little human to get over her anger." Finnegan looked at my mother.

I looked down at the intricate Persian rug under my feet. My mother broke the building silence, "Lauren, I again, wished you had waited before doing this. I know that you have a dislike of sorts for the light fae, Finnegan. But there are things that you don't know, I had asked you to come to Finnegan because we were able to come to a agreement on how to discourage odin and his desire to have me by his side."

I sighed, "mom, I went over everything I could. But nothing could be done to reverse the orders on a human, Tamsin tried everything less than suicide, I researched everything. But there was nothing, that's why I went to seamus, to have a meeting. Just a meeting." I looked up at her and Finnegan, "i was about to walk away from him when Tamsin received the message you were too die in a few hours." I swallowed hard, "i reacted. I offered seamus my powers and I thought that was what he was taking, until his hand was in my stomach...taking more." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"there is something I have been hiding from you. You know your aunt Maggie and all of the stories I told you about her? Her powers, meeting Finnegan and the fairy-tales of how I came into knowing the fae world?"

I nodded, frowning, "yes of course. But I don't think this is the time to review fairytales."

Finnegan spoke, "this is the perfect time for fairytales, doctor." I looked at him, hard. "why are you here? This is a family matter, I appreciate you caring for bo and all that, but I don't understand why you are here." my anger was flowing out, I was mad at myself, bo, Tamsin and everything in general, and Finnegan's mere presence was making it worse. "you are only out for yourself and what's best for the light fae."

he sighed, "and what's best for my daughter." he looked me dead in the eyes. The words floated around me slowly swimming in my mind. I looked at my mother, she smiled tightly, "your aunt Maggie isn't the fae, I am, Lauren." she looked at Finnegan and grabbed his hand, "Maggie and I did run across Finnegan here in the woods when we were children. He and I grew up together, our powers matured at the same time and I realized that I was the last of the fae in the Lewis family, Maggie was the one who helped me with my gifts and would cover up by acting out, making the family think she was a little eccentric. Finnegan and I fell in love, when we were both about to leave for university, I became pregnant with you."

She smiled sheepishly at me and Finnegan, "he was destined for greater things, being from a royal fae family, we couldn't make it work. His father had bigger plans for him. I had to go into hiding, Finnegan wanted to keep you and I safe." she reached under her shirt and pulled out the necklace that had been a permanent fixture on my mother my entire life. It was a quarter sized deep purple stone, set in a pair of wings that were made from Celtic weave work. "this is a amethyst enchanted by an old friend of Finnegan's father. It has masked me as a human and mixed with a cloaking enchantment placed upon both of us right before your birth, I appeared as a human and no one took a second glance my direction. I married your father and he thought you were his child. But as you grew up it was more and more apparent you were far from his offspring, and I was far from in love with him."

I was staring at my mother when Finnegan spoke, "i took care of your mother as much as I could, we had to continue to live as separate as possible, but when I first laid eyes on you that day you went to work with your mother, I couldn't avoid you, I fell in love with the blonde little girl that has my nose. I have kept watch over you from a distance and watched you grow up into a beautiful amazing woman." he smiled, "my daughter the human doctor. Somehow our recessive human genes filtered down to you, and I had to keep you safe, because you were human. My enemies would jump at the chance to hurt me through my vulnerable daughter. You always carried fae traits, Lauren, it was just a matter of needing something extra to make them prevalent in your body, such as the energy of your wife pulling you from death. You did die that day and were reborn as fae."

my mother suddenly took off the necklace and I watched as the years fade from her, the gentle wrinkles that a sixty year old woman carried disappeared, the grey hair that dappled most of her hair faded into a darker blonde color than what I had. My mother looked exactly like she did as I remembered her when I was little and always told her how pretty she was. She held the necklace in her hand, "i went to Finnegan that day you were sick to talk to him about ending the charade, the moment I revealed myself as fae, odin would have removed his orders on me. He wanted Elizabeth Lewis the human, not Elizabeth Lewis the fae." she smiled and I saw her eyes light up a soft golden color, "We had planned on telling you soon, before you had gotten pregnant. We knew that Bo and you were headed down that path and you would need to know the truth. To protect the child."

Finnegan frowned and stood up, "lauren, all of this time I tried to bring you into my protection, my life so that I could eventually provide for you and tell you about your mother and I. I knew you were distant from your family when you lost Cate. I am glad your wife sought out to invite your mother to the wedding, we were able to reconnect and reignite our own love. It was your mother who pushed me to agree to telling you everything." he sighed, "perhaps if I had bent to her will sooner, I would still have a grandchild on the way." he jammed his hands into his pants pockets.

I was silent and completely overwhelmed at the bomb that had just been dropped in my lap. I also could not stop staring at my mother who had just reversed time in front of me. "how old are you mom?" I couldn't help but ask, I was mesmerized by how young my mother looked.

"i will be eighty five next year. I am twenty years older than Aunt Maggie, she was a bit of a last thought and the youngest of the family. But I stopped the normal aging process at thirty. Just like you have." she smiled as she could see I was staring.

I looked at Finnegan, my father, I could see some of the psychical traits of him I carried. We stood the same when our arms were folded and I did indeed have his nose. I leaned forward and held my head in my hands, "how do I end the sacrifice." even though my head was working on sorting out that my parents were both fae and one was a powerful elder, I needed to fix my family.

My mother stood up and sat next to me, holding me across the shoulders, "it would have been easier if seamus was still alive." she brushed my hair back, "the sacrifice would have been reversed after the main reason it was give was reversed, saving me from odin. After that, seamus would have bargained for something he could make a profit on. Knowing you would give anything to have the one thing he took back." she paused, "after a norn dies, his collection of sacrifices are held in limbo. Your child is not gone, just is limbo."

I looked at my mother, "how do I?" I didn't finish, I had no words to put on this situation of knowing my baby was in a limbo.

"you must get Bo's forgiveness and love, her rampage and killing seamus has cast doubt that the sacrifice is to be returned to you. The purest form of love you both held has been tainted now."

I closed my eyes, and felt my mother place a hand on my stomach, "you must also forgive yourself."

I leaned into her, "will this work?"

my mother nodded, "it did for you." she looked at finnegan, "your father had made the same sacrifice when I told him I was pregnant, seamus took you from us in return for the necklace he enchanted."

I looked at finnegan, he looked away from my eyes as my mother continued, "i knew he had gone to the norn to look for the protection he could provide for me, I caught him right after it happened. I felt the incredible pain of you leaving my body. Seamus was a little more forgiving back then and told us how norns reversed sacrifices even after death, that all that was needed was my love and forgiveness for your father making his sacrifice, that and I had to give up the Lewis family jewelry." she kissed the top of my head, "you were worth it and I have you now, seamus reversed the sacrifice instantly and told me that you would be human. But you were ours and that was what mattered to us."

I felt exhausted, "how long do I have before bo wakes up?"

Finnegan sat back down on the couch, "a few more days, she needs her rest to but the succubus back where it was before its rage was invoked." he stared at me, "i apologize Lauren, for everything."

I looked at him, "oddly enough, you have been more of a father to me than my other one." I felt my mom squeeze me tighter, he smiled weakly and stood up, "the box I gave you on your wedding day is the family crest, mine and your mothers intertwined. Your wife and you are royalty, her blood line is pure and powerful, just as much as yours. I had hoped you would open it and it would inspire you to question as you always do."

I had never opened the gift or any of the others we had received, they were still sitting in the closet near the basement. I stood up, my mother standing up with me, I held out my hand to shake my fathers, "its nice to meet you, father."

Finnegan smiled and took my hand but pulled me into a strange, awkward but comforting hug, "its nice to finally meet you, my daughter." he pulled back, "i promise you, your wife will be in the best care I can provide her and we will get your child back."

I smiled as I felt tears rising, I felt my mother come up behind and wrap and arm around my waist, "no more secrets."

* * *

my mother and Finnegan walked me back to my room, leaving me to lie in the soft bed staring at the ornate ceiling. I was absorbing everything my parents had revealed to me. As soon as my mother took of the enchanted necklace, I felt her power clearly, it was similar to the strange hints I had felt over the last few days. She told me that she was a telepath and a medium, that I had gotten the rest of my powers from Finnegan, that is why I could feel and detect fae strongly.

I couldn't sleep, I was too focus on Bo, I would constantly play with the ring on my finger, I loved bo so much. I had regretted everything I done to her in the past, and now out of my selfish need to protect all the ones I loved. It was with selfless intentions, but acted out on pure selfishness. It reminded me of the mistake I made in going back to war, I had done it again. I wanted her to wake up so I could begin the process of repairing our family. I knew I would have to ask for her forgiveness, and I hoped that she still loved me. I tossed and turned as I thought about it more and more. I finally rolled out of the bed and walked down to the hospital.

when I arrived at her room, I saw she was missing from the bed. Tubes and wires laid on the bed, it was obvious she had pulled them out. I panicked and looked for a nurse and only found tamsin, limping down the hall. She was healing but was still in a ton of pain from my wife's anger. She looked at me, I could feel all of her pain, sadness and fear, "i tried to stop her, she's changing and trying to escape." she closed her eyes and I saw a flash of Bo's blue eyes burning bright as she grabbed Tamsin by the throat.

Tamsin leaned against the wall, "go, go now and stop her before its too late." she motioned down the hall. I ran as fast I could, focusing on bo's energy so I could pinpoint where she was. I felt her moving through the front of the compound towards the side exit where the cars where kept. I ran faster and caught up with her as she was pulsing the guards to let her through.

I stopped, "bo."

she turned at the sound of my voice, her eyes were bright blue when she met mine. I could feel the anger radiating off of her. She turned back around and moved through the doors to the cars. I ran after her and caught her before she got into a car. I slammed the drivers door shut as she opened it, I placed a hand on her elbow, "bo, please stop."

she yanked her arm out of my grasp, her eyes still radiating intensely. "no Lauren, leave me alone." she went to yank the door but the strength I gained from her held it closed. She turned to me, he jaw clenched so tightly, the muscle in her jaw bulging.

"bo, I am sorry for this, I didn't know that he would take what he did." I took a breath, "i was about to leave him with nothing when Tamsin got the call for my mother."

Bo cut me off, "i almost killed the Valkyrie, she actually begged me too, but for some reason I didn't. I just made her suffer, she will always feel pain in that arm I broke. Seamus, he didn't beg for his life, only laughed in my face as I took everything from him."

the tone in bo's voice scared me, this wasn't the bo I had fallen in love with and married, the loving, petulant but caring woman. Something changed in her and I could feel it and see it. I reached and grabbed her hand, our rings clinking against each other, "i can fix this, my mother told me..."

she cut me off as she ripped her hand from mine, "you didn't bother to think how I would feel about this, I have dealt with norns in the past and suffered greatly at the things they took from me and the ones I loved." she stepped close to me, "it was our baby, OUR baby, not just yours. You took that from us."

I whispered, "i didn't think you would understand."

"you didn't think I would understand that you would do anything to save your mother? To save a family you loved? I do understand, because I would have done anything I could to help you, but you took that upon yourself and you stole my family." Bo's eyes slowly faded to normal, tears were sliding down her face, "this baby and you were the one thing in my life that made me forget I was, I am a monster. I was excited that I would be a mother and raise a child with the love I never had, with you the love I never thought I would find." she stepped back from me.

I took the chance in the moment she calmed, "bo, come inside with me, I have so much to tell you, and we can fix this. I just need you to listen to me." I went to reach for her hand but she backed away.

"no, Lauren. You need to listen to me. I saved your life a long time ago, you destroyed mine in heartbeat."

I cut her off, "bo, stop. My mom told me that I can reverse the sacrifice, all I have to do is prove my love for you and ask for your forgiveness and we prove our love is as pure as the love we have for our baby, and it will all be reversed."

Bo turned away from me, "i cant ever forgive you for this, Lauren. You used our baby as a bargaining chip with a dark fae. Everything I am against, you went against everything."

I could feel tears in my eyes, "please, just come inside and we can work this out, my mom and my father will tell you everything. They went through the same thing as we are, but their love, like ours, saved them." I held up my ring finger, "i married you for eternity, my shitty selfish mistakes can be fixed because of this. Our love."

she stared at me strangely for a second, I could still feel her immense anger, she opened her mouth to say something when I felt Tamsin come around the corner, "don't blame her completely, bo. Its all my fault for telling her about the norn."

I saw bo eyes burn bright blue again as she saw Tamsin leaning against the gate, she turned back to me, "go be with her, since you trust her opinion more than mine." I could feel her jealousy ramp up.

I grabbed at bo as she went for the car door, "bo, she means nothing to me, you are the only one I have ever loved and will love." I looked her in the eyes, mine now glowing grey as my emotions were at a high. Bo reached down and grabbed my hand and pulled it off, I could feel her immense strength. I pulled back flinching from the pain. She looked down at her left hand, at the rings on her finger. I whispered, "please."

she moved quickly and pulled the rings off her finger, grabbing my hand, she pressed the rings into my palm, "you broke my heart in a million pieces, your actions drew out the monster in me and I don't think I can put it back in its cage. I cannot forgive you for this Lauren, you took my love for granted. You were the last person I thought would ever do that to me."

I felt the rings bite into my palm and I grabbed her hand to give them back to her, "bo, don't do this." I was panicking, I knew she would be angry, but I could feel how angry she was and I saw flashes of her killing seamus and the darkness she felt when Tamsin begged for death. Her eyes flashed brighter and she pushed me hard away from her, and moved quickly, she grabbed my arms, pulsing me more than I had ever felt from her, "leave me alone."

she dropped her grip and I stumbled back, in a haze from her pulse. I dropped to my knees, the intensity of the energy she had dumped into my body overwhelmed me. I heard nothing but the tires spinning on the gravel road. I opened my hand and let the rings fall out onto the gravel beneath me.

**More to come! stay with me as we get through this rough patch! Bo is pissed that's for sure...but we all know she loves lauren. so hang on! it does get better. **


	13. Chapter 13

It took two days for me to recover from the pulsing Bo had given me. When I woke up on the third day, I tried picking up her energy, hoping I could find her and chase her down. I felt nothing. I left my temporary bedroom and found my mother. I asked her to take me home, I wanted to see if Bo had been there. My powers were stronger each day and with my mother by my side, my fae mother, I was able to channel my powers and use them properly. I could look into peoples thought when I wanted, I could pick up fae energy and know who it belonged too, and I could control what I felt from others.

When we arrived at the house, it looked and felt different. I walked inside, everything had been as it was when I left that day I met with seamus. There were a few dishes in the sink from Kenzi's lunch of hot dogs and pizza rolls. I sighed, I had not seen Kenzi since she blew up on me in the hallway. I missed her immensely. I walked through the house and tried picking up on Bo. I could faintly feel her energy, it was maybe a day and a half old. I walked up to our bedroom and I leaned against the doorway staring in. She had been in here, drawers were left open, handfuls of clothes removed. I walked to the bed and picked up her pajamas. I could still smell her lingering vanilla body wash on the black tank top. I held it close to my heart as I walked through the rest of the room. Nothing else was missing or disturbed. I did notice that a picture frame that was set on the large dresser against one wall, was missing a picture. The picture had been the picture of bo and I on our wedding day, a snapshot Kenzi took of us in between vodka shots. It gave me a sense of hope, hoping that Bo just needed a cooling off period. I wasn't going to give up looking for her, but the small clue she might still care drove me harder.

I went through the entire house and eventually sat down at the kitchen island where my mother was making tea. I was still amazed at how young my mother looked after revealing to me she was fae. We looked like sisters. I sat next to her as she pushed a cup to me, "bo was here, I can still feel her a little. She took some clothes and a picture, but left nothing." I leaned against the table, my heart was in pieces from what happened on the gravel road. I had taken her rings and looped them on the necklace with the pendant so they would always be close to my heart.

"it will take time, don't give up looking for her." she nodded to the pendant around my neck, "you are bonded. Finnegan has some of his men looking for her."

I looked at my mother, "i could have stopped her if she hadn't pulsed me." I had replayed that moment over and over, thinking if I had done this or that, if I had used all of my strength and carried her inside the compound.

The sound of the backdoor opening made me jump to my feet, Kenzi pushed open the door and we made eye contact. I could feel how angry she still was with me, I whispered, "hi Kenzi." I wanted to rush to her, hug her and squeeze out what she knew about where Bo had gone. "doc." her tone was cold and venomous. She went to the fridge when she glanced at my mother, I felt he anger rise even more.

Hands on her hips, she almost yelled, "you break bo's heart, chase her away and you move onto to a new woman? Just like that. You are a real piece of shit doc. A real piece of shit."

I held up my hand, "kenzi, no that's..."

my mother interrupted me, "You keep up that language and you will never have my cupcakes, Kenzi. Now apologize to my daughter." her tone was soft but firm like a mothers would.

Kenzi's face eased up as it took a minute, she looked between my mother and I. Then she whispered, "momma Lewis?"

my mother nodded, Kenzi's eyes grew wide, "but you are young and shit." she moved closer to my mother. Staring at her like she was trying to figure out the meaning in a painting. I moved closer to Kenzi, "my mother is fae, always has been. She has been hiding in plain sight for years, until my father and her reignited at the wedding."

Kenzi looked at me, confused, "i thought you didn't talk to your pops, and he was back in nerdville where you came from."

"Finnegan is my real father."

Kenzi threw her hands up, "i quit, I quit this bitch." she flopped herself down In a chair at the kitchen table. Laying her head down on the table top, "my best friend gets you pregnant, you get the baby stolen from you because you make bad choices, now you tell me my favorite moms is a fae and your pops is the ash?" she shook her head, "you cant make this shit up."

I moved around to the kitchen table, "kenzi, where is bo?"

"i don't know. And that isn't a lie doc, I would love to watch her kick your ass, but she didn't tell me where she was going. She came home, grabbed a few things and hugged me tighter than ever and told me goodbye. When I tried to stop her, she gave me the succubus juice touch and I fell into a sexy coma." she looked up at me, "i still hate you for this."

I looked down at the kitchen floor, Kenzi was telling the truth but I could feel she was struggling with it, she still cared about me but I had chased her best friend away. "i know. I am okay with that, but I need you to help me find her." I met her eyes, "if I can get her to forgive me and love me again, we will have our baby back. The norns sacrifice will be returned to me." I smiled and looked at my mother.

Kenzi let out a breath, "lets get started then." I could feel how much she missed Bo and the hurt she felt.

* * *

Kenzi pulled out of her contacts in the underworld she knew through her cousin Greggers, along with them and Finnegan's men, we had a wide blanket of people looking for an angry succubus. Days went by, followed by weeks that drifted into months. I never went back to work at the hospital, my entire focus was on finding my wife. My mother moved into the compound and began working for the fae hospital. Her relationship with Finnegan was finally revealed and after formally divorcing my father, she married Finnegan in a private ceremony that made my heart ache for my wife even more.

I would spend weeks following up on the leads that would come through, I was always just a little bit late, feeling Bo's lingering energy but never anything that told me she was close by. Eight months went by, Tamsin had disappeared as soon as she was released from the hospital. I tried to contact her but I would never see her. The house always felt painfully empty when I would come home, Kenzi had moved in with me, taking over the room above the garage, but it was still taking time for us to rebuild a friendship. We had fallen into a partially silent routine, but I was silently grateful to still have one part of bo in my life.

The months merged together and slowly migrated into a year. I had full control of my powers and with my mother I began working with the light fae to help research my own gifts and my mothers. I never swore fealty to my father and he no longer pushed for it. I was free to move on my own and continue my work and my searching for bo, with whatever resources he could provide. I was treated as royalty wherever I went in light fae territory, I always preferred to be treated as normal as possible, but it still lingered. As spring fell I was offered to meet with the fae doctors at the England compound to help them with starting research projects. I agreed, I had been bringing more work in my life to help keep my mind sharp.

I left Kenzi with the house, I would be gone for a few months in England as well as following other leads on Bo in between meeting with doctors. As I drove through the countryside, heading to the small cottage I had rented outside of the fae compound I realized our first year anniversary was approaching. It made my heart hurt, I had lived for a year without the woman I loved and as much as I held in the pain I felt everyday, it began to overwhelm me as I pulled into the small driveway to the cottage. I sat in the old aston martin I had rented, and cried as l laid my head against the steering wheel. I absently reached to my stomach, our baby would have been a year old soon too.

* * *

I pulled myself together and walked into the cottage, I set my luggage down an took in the warmth it offered me. I hated being alone, more so lately, but the cottage felt cozy and old. I could feel the happy energies of those who had lived there and it gave me a much needed boost.

I put my things away and sat at my laptop, reading over more emails of Bo's possible whereabouts. The last best sighting of her was in Scotland, where one of Finnegan's men saw her possibly working as a bartender in a small pub. Bo could hustle and survive, she never once touched the bank accounts we shared, it was one of her ways of staying hidden. I made notes on the pubs location, I would take a short flight and see if I could catch her before it was too late.

I closed the laptop and sat in font of the fireplace, I stared at the flames flicking from orange to red. I absently thought about Tamsin for a moment, then drifted back to thoughts of what could have been if I hadn't been so careless. I closed my eyes, I was tired from the flight and drive. I was about to fall asleep when I felt a fae I hadn't felt in a long time.

I opened my eyes and stared at the fire, waiting for her to finish picking the simple lock on the cottage door. She clicked the door closed softly.

"its been a while commander." I turned to see Tamsin standing on the edge of the small living room.

I stared at her for a moment, the last time I had seen her, she was bruised and battered. Her face was void of any lingering scars. Tamsin smiled tightly and moved to a chair that sat next to the fireplace, "it has captain, I figured I would finally answer one of your calls. You stopped after a awhile." she drifted her gaze to the fire.

I had eventually given up on trying to contact Tamsin, she would never appear and I gave her the peace she was obviously searching for. I looked at her as she watched the fire, I felt her guilt was still heavy, but she was healing. The darkness that always hung around her was gone. "how's your mom?" she slowly turned to look me in the eyes.

I smiled, "happy. Very happy with my father."

Tamsin laughed, "yea, speaking of that, you're the daughter of the ash?" she leaned back in the chair, "that's a kick in the pants."

I nodded, "how are you?"

Tamsin looked down at her hands folded in her lap, "getting there. It took me a while to recover, my arm still aches when it rains." I saw the flash of the memory she had of bo twisting her arm in the parking garage, "other than that, its back to business as usual." she shrugged.

I stood up and walked to the small bar under the window opposite to the fireplace, "drink?"

"of course, captain."

I poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Tamsin, she took a sip and smiled, "man, this stuff is always tasty." she looked at me, "and no, I have not gone back to my bottle a day ways. I have kept sober since you asked it of me."

she set down the glass tumbler, "Lauren, I hope you know how sorry I am for what happened. I swear to Odin, that if I had known you were pregnant, I would have never taken you anywhere near that asshole."

I whispered, "i know, I should have told you, I should have told everyone we were expecting. But I wanted to keep it secret. I am sorry for putting you in that position, and bo." I trailed off.

Tamsin shook her head, "She did what I would have done if I found out someone put my wife and child in the danger I did." she took a breath, "i wanted her to kill me, I begged her to. But she refused, I saw her eyes change color for a second before she dropped me to the ground. It was as if she fought the succubus in her to save me." Tamsin snatched the glass and drained the whiskey out of it.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to me. "i know you have Moscow reds thugs and your fathers people on succubus watch. But I have been doing my own investigation."

I grabbed the paper and opened it up, on it was an address in Scotland. I looked up at Tamsin, "what is this?"

she leaned back in the chair, rocking the empty glass in her hand, "i have been following her for the last three weeks. She walked by me while I was outside the one set of barracks I was at for a recruit meeting. She didn't notice me, but I noticed her. She is hard to forget and I can feel her energy. It was the same energy that poured out of her when she broke my ribs the first time and in the parking garage. Its a hard one to forget. She is living at that address, alone. She's been working at night at the pub a few streets down." she reached and grabbed my untouched whiskey, "she is also alone, no random guests visiting her late at night. She does look thinner." She had already known where my thoughts were headed, how bo was feeding after being apart from me.

I gripped the paper in my hand, I wanted to race to the address and grab her in my arms. "thank you."

Tamsin nodded, "it was the least I could do, seamus took something from me too, albeit it wasn't a trade. But his refusal to help me." I suddenly saw flashes of Tamsin in a world war two woman's army uniform standing in front of a beautiful blonde British nurse, both were smiling and I could feel how intense the love between the two was. Tamsin smiled, "her name was Sophia, and I loved her with all of my heart. I lost her when the Germans started the blitzkrieg, I went to seamus to bring her back to me. I offered my wings, my immortality and a lifetime of servitude as his personal valkyrie. He refused because of my light fae family. I have never met anyone that compared in the slightest to her." she met my eyes, "until I met you."

she sighed, "i wished I had met you before cate and bo, and not on the terms we did." she sipped at the whiskey, "i am not in love with you captain, but I do love you very much." she stood up and finished the whiskey, setting the empty glass next to the other one on the side table. "go get your wife, make her forgive you like I know you can, and start the family I interrupted. The love you have for each other is unbreakable." she moved to the door, "i will keep an eye on your wife until you make it to her." she opened the door and turned back to me, her icy blue eyes gentler than I had seen them in a long time, "if you call me, I will answer. I just needed some time to figure my life and my heart out." she smiled and disappeared into the orange dusk that was settling across the countryside.

I let out the breath I was holding. Tamsin was not lying when she told me she wasn't in love with me, but I could feel how much she did love me. I reminded her of the woman she lost, and I had given her something to fight for and to change for again. I was able to see the memory of her giving me my wings, it was her way of saving Sophia after all these years.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and put out the fire. I folded the paper Tamsin had given me up and stuffed into the front pocket of my old brown leather jacket. I walked out of the cottage, started the old aston martin up and sped away. Towards the airport the light fae controlled. I would not wait any longer to find my wife.

Because I was Finnegans daughter, nothing was kept from me. A pilot was found in a matter of moments and my flight to Scotland was short. We landed and another car was waiting for me to drive to the small town Tamsin had seen bo in. The small town was outside of Edinburgh and close to an army base, providing bo with plenty of random feeds if it was needed. I drove to the town and parked my car at the edge of the town. I stepped out and walked down the cobblestone streets. The town was ancient and was intermingled with modern conveniences trying to mesh in where it could. It was dark, close to ten o clock at night, I could only see what the shop lights and scattered street lights offered. The town was bustling with evening diners and a handful of soldiers enjoying a night out. I was thankful that it was dark, made it easier for me to move around. I could feel fae all around me, some would look at me, knowing who I was but never showing too much interest. I walked down the street Bo's apartment was on. I could feel Tamsin close by, following through on her promise. I smiled as I moved closer.

Suddenly I stopped, Bo's energy swarmed around me as if she was standing next to me. I closed my eyes, it had been ages since I felt it. I wanted to soak it in, it made me miss her more than ever. I looked up and saw I was standing outside of the address Tamsin gave me. I moved closer to the front steps when I felt Tamsin come behind me, "she's at work, left an hour ago, captain."

I turned to her smiling, "i owe you."

she shook her head, "no you don't. But go, go to the pub. I will be around if you need me, but I prefer to stay hidden. I fear she may want to break my other arm if she saw me with you." Tamsin saluted and back tracked her steps and disappeared into a pub that was close to Bo's apartment.

I took a deep breath and walked down the street towards the pub, I could feel Bo's energy increase as my steps took me closer and closer to the pub. When I made it to the pub, I stared at it. It was old, run of the mill Scottish pub. It was full of soldiers, college students and the normal pub goer. I moved closer to the paned windows and looked in. I swallowed hard and had to hold back the tears when I saw her. Smiling and talking to her fellow bartender. Her hair was up, her smile was wide, the dimple that I had never forgotten very visible. She was dressed in a black tank top, black jeans and her high boots. I stared at her, the last thing I had in my memory of her was her staring at me, angry, heartbroken and blue eyes begging me to back off.

I reached up and held onto the necklace with her rings on it, I felt the nerves in me rise to the point I wanted to vomit. I closed my eyes and I could feel her, she was happy, but it was show. She was using it to hide her true feelings that still lingered. She was still deeply heartbroken and alone. We were bound and she was unable to love anyone like she loved me. I tried poking in her thoughts and the only thing that came through was she was in desperate need of a full feed and that It had been close to year since she had one.

I watched her for a minute while trying to figure out how I could slip into the pub without her noticing me. I watched as a college boy walked out with a backpack on, as he walked by I plucked the baseball cap with the university of Edinburgh logo on it. I pulled my hair up and hid it under the cap. I glanced at myself in the reflection of the window, it wasn't perfect but I looked like a random college student. She would not pay much notice too me. I slipped in the door with a large group of college students and slipped to the side of the bar. I took a seat and hung my head down as the other bartender came to take my order. I did my best to put on a passing English accent. I grabbed at the Guinness the bartender set in front of me. I huddle down, making myself smaller so I could watch bo, figuring out how I would make my approach.

I watched as she flirted with a few soldiers, closing her eyes as they flashed blue. I could feel her desire to feed every time she talked to a customer. At one point she looked in my direction and glanced around. I knew my aura would give me away, but after feeling how little she had been filling her needs, I knew everyone in the room would be a blinding aura. Muddying mine.

I drank the gunniess quickly and set the empty glass down. My heart ached as I watched my wife move through the bar. All of her small movements and characteristics I had missed so much. I swallowed hard as I felt the tears rise at the thought of what I had done to this amazing woman. I looked down at the bar top, trying to pull back the tears before it was noticed I was crying.

"you want another one, handsome?" bo's voice was soft and sensual. The way it was when I first met her room four, and every time she tried distracting me from my science books in favor of her taking off my shirt. It had been a year since I last heard her voice, I couldn't speak. I just nodded for her to bring me another glass.

I reached up and pulled the necklace off, slipping her rings off and held them in my palm. Bo came back and set the pint glass down in front of me, "that will be three quid, anything else you need kiddo?" I held out my hand, and as she stretched out her hand, palm up, to receive the payment for the pint. I dropped her engagement ring and wedding band in her palm. I then looked up at her "i need my wife back." It came out steady and loud enough that she could hear over the bustling bar crowd.

I watched as her eyes went from the rings in her palm to my eyes, I felt a rush of feelings sweep into her. Her hand began to shake, she closed her eyes, "Lauren." she quickly dropped the rings onto the bar top and pushed past the other bartender and out the back door. I scooped up the rings, climbed over the bar top and pushed past the bartender trying to hold me back. I ran out the back door to find bo standing in the middle of the small yard the pub would use as outdoor lunch seating.

I stepped to her, "bo. Don't run from me. I have been looking for you for a year." I felt her tense up as I moved closer. I reached out and put a shaky hand on her shoulder, her skin was still soft as I remembered it. When she felt my hand she stepped away from me. "Lauren, don't."

I took a deep breath, and moved to stand in front of her. When she went to turn away from me, I grabbed her by the upper arm, holding her gently. "i am not going to let you go this time." I tried to get her to look at me but she wouldn't. I could feel the anger in her still, even a year later it was still fresh. She went to reach for me to pulse me, but grabbed her hands. "no, you are not going to do that. Take the easy way out."

bo laughed, and looked at me hard, "the easy out? Really, Lauren. Look who is talking." I could see the pain in her brown eyes. I nodded, "i know. But you need to know I have not stopped looking for you since you left. I have traveled the world, searching for you, I have not taken a day off when I had a lead on where you might be. As soon as I got your new address, I came here." I looked at her, "because I have regretted not stopping you that day, and all of the shitty decisions I made that chased you out of my life."

Bo cringed and went to pull her arms out of my grasp, but I held tight, "i am not letting go, I have your strength, remember?" she sighed and her eyes flashed blue, "bo, just listen."

I hit a nerve, "fuck you Lauren. I still haven't forgiven you." her eyes turned blue and I could feel the angry succubus rising in her.

my heart dropped when she uttered the words. I took a deep breath, this was the only chance I had. I knew the moment I let her go, she would bolt, disappear again. "i can get our baby back, all I need is you to forgive me and for us to fall back in love like we were and always have been. The sacrifice I stupidly made will be reversed and returned to me."

bo shook her, "no, that's not how the norns do business."

"no it isn't, but that's how seamus did business and told my mother how to do it when he took me as my fathers sacrifice. My mother reversed it, she forgave my father and the pure true love they had and have for each other broke the deal. She was given back her daughter. Seamus might be dead but his terms are still valid."

bo stared at me hard, she was confused and irritated by me, "lauren, your nerd talk is not helping. Why would Elizabeth tell you a story like that? Your dad is a corporate lawyer, both of your parents are humans." she went to pull away from me, "i would really like it if you let me go."

I shook my head, "my mom is a fae, she is aunt Maggie and my father, my real father is Finnegan. He went to seamus to protect my mother and I when she became pregnant with me. Seamus took from her what he took from me." I stared hard in her eyes, "we can reverse this."

she began shaking her head more, "no, no Lauren. It cant be. All that matters is how much you hurt me, you broke my heart." she closed her eyes, "and you standing here begging with me is making it worse. I cant, I wont."

I took a deep breath, "you love me ysabeau. I cant tell and I can feel it, its hidden deep under all of the anger you have for me. But I feel it, you aren't feeding like you need too, because you cant bring yourself to betray me, even though I betrayed you. You are thin, you are weak, because the old healthy you would have broken free from my grasp."

she stared at me with iridescent blue eyes, I could feel her anger reach a point that I knew the succubus was about to be unleashed. I dropped my hands from her arms and grabbed her face, pulling her to me and kissing her hard.

I caught her by surprise and she tried to push me back, but she wasn't strong enough. I kissed deeper, it had been far too long since I kissed my wife and I felt my own need and desire take over. After a moment I could feel the gentle pull of bo taking my chi. She moaned against my mouth and I grabbed at her hips, pulling her closer into me. She clawed at my arms, tugging on my jacket until she gave in and slid her arms around my back, pulling me deeper into her. We kissed like we had never kissed before, I could feel her rage mix with her arousal for me and me alone. After what felt like minutes, she pulled back from me, breaking the kiss. We were both breathless, her blue eyes faded back to the brown eyes I cherished. Her color had pinked up, she had pulled an immense amount of chi from me, I felt weak in the knees. I held her close, I was afraid to let her go.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers, breathing deep the almost forgotten vanilla smell she carried. I whispered, "please bo. I love you so much, I wont stop chasing you around the world. I will spend the rest of my immortal life two steps behind you."

she closed her eyes tight, I could feel her heart pound against my hand on her back. "its going to take time, Lauren." she looked up in my eyes and pulled away, I let her slip out of my arms, I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, she didn't resist. She met my eyes, tears had found their escape, "i am not going to make promises. I will be here around noon." she stepped away and I let her hand fall from mine. I could feel that she was going to give me a chance to explain, but I also knew I was on thin ice and she was fighting the urge to run.

I whispered after her, "i will be here." she folded her arms and disappeared back into the bar. I stood in the middle of small yard, my heart pounding like the first time I had kissed bo. The kiss we just shared was the first kiss of what I hoped would be our new start. I took a deep breath and slipped out of the yard, not before I stole one last look at bo back behind the bar. She was trying very hard to keep a happy face with her customers, but I could tell my unexpected appearance had shaken her to the core. I did see her close her eyes for a second, she drifted to the kiss we just shared and I watched as a small smile crept across her face.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

I waited until the pub filled up with the lunch crowd. I wanted to be there as soon as Bo walked in, but I knew I had to step lightly with her and keep some distance. I was also surprised that Bo didn't run after our moment behind the pub.

I moved quietly through the happy crowd to a table in the back of the pub, I could still watch Bo as she moved around but not be extremely visible and in the way. I could feel how distracted and distraught she was, unable to pinpoint a stand alone emotion in her. I kept a hat on again as tried to blend in a little more with the crowd I sat with, I could feel people staring at me, the few who had recognized me from when I climbed over the bar to chase bo.

I settled in, I had been tempted to bring some of my work to occupy my mind while I waited for Bo to come to me. I wanted to run to her and grab her and hold her until she gave in but, I knew it would chase her away. I left my work at the small hotel room I rented, Bo's number one pet peeve had been that I would bring work to bed, or to the dinner table or just anytime she wanted me to herself. Instead I had brought a russian version of Alexander Pushkins poems. He had always been a secret passion of mine and over the last year I had taken up learning russian in an attempt to win Kenzi back and repair some of the damaged friendship we had between us. It had worked, Kenzi had tried to hide her excitement when I started talking to her in russian and over time we had begun having casual conversations in russian and russian alone. The friendship was slowly building back up as she had recently taken to teaching me filthy phrases.

I set my brown leather jacket over the back of the ancient chair and opened the notebook I had brought with me. I could see Bo behind the bar as she served up drinks. She looked much better since our kiss the night before. She had pulled a tremendous amount of chi from me, but still looked unhealthy compared to the healthy succubus I had always successfully kept full. I watched as she smiled at one of her coworkers and suddenly glance in my direction, her smiled fading as a young waitress came to my table to take my order. I watched as Bo's eyes flashed blue and I could feel my aura was causing her discomfort. I knew I now stood out brighter than the rest in the pub because of the kiss. We made eye contact and held it for a moment before Bo broke it to fill a drink order handed to her.

I couldnt place her thoughts or emotions and decided that it would be best if I let things happen naturally, and not try and rely on my powers to give me and advantage in winning her heart back. I ordered lunch from the young waitress who was making it obvious she found me more than just a little attractive. I could feel and pull out her inappropriate thoughts. I smiled when she bounced away to place my order. I turned to the book of pushkin poems and flipped to one of my favorite poems I had earmarked as the next translation. I sat and scribbled over and over as a few words gave me a struggle. I was lost in a particular sentence and did not notice as a warm, fragrant bowl of stew was set in front of me, "its nice to see your addiction to work is still going strong."

I looked up at Bo, as she set down a glass of white wine and handed me a napkin with silverware rolled up in it. I half smiled, "its actually not work, in the traditional sense you are used to." I shuffled away the notebook and large poem book. "just a small project of a personal nature to strengthen my russian language skills." I cringed at the monotone nerd coming out in me. I dropped my eyes to the glass of white wine, "i didnt order that."

Bo nodded, "i know, but it goes really well with the stew and I needed to get Cara away from you. Her aura lights up like times square when she comes near you." Bo shot a side glance at the young waitress who was staring. Cara turned a bright fire engine red and went back to wiping empty tables. I could feel Bo's protective and territorial nature shining through. I smiled, "she's very young. Please, can you sit with me?" I asked softly.

I could see bo was struggling with being polite and being angry. "lauren, why are you here?" her voice was soft but exhausted, "my life is different here. Its quiet and the only fae I come across are randoms who are passing through and pay me no attention." I could tell she was suggesting she had started a new life without me. I smiled tightly, "please, sit."

She stared at me and glanced around, the lunch crowd had thinned out and the pub was now quiet. She looked down at me and I knew my aura was her ultimate weakness, regardless of how mad she was with me, and it was written all over her face. She sat but her arms remained folded. I took the opportunity to look at her, it had been a year since I could stare at my wife fully. It was another thing I took for granted. I missed every inch of her and it was starting to ache in my bones. Bo picked up on it, her eyes flashed a bright blue and she had to squeeze her eyes shut, whispering, "lauren...stop."

I sighed and picked at the bowl of stew in front of me, I decided to answer her question, "i am here because you are here. Simple as that, I have found you again and this is where I have to be. We have always ran from each other when things have gotten hard. I want to break that cycle."

Bo cut me off, "things have gotten hard? You gave away our baby. That is completely different than me forgetting to pick up the dry cleaning or leaving the toilet seat up. You stole a piece of me, ripped it away." she clenched her jaw, her anger reaching a tipping point.

I lowered my voice, "i can, we can get that piece back, I don't care if you love me after or run away again. But I need you so I can give you back what I stole from you." I sighed, "Bo, I cant forgive myself for this, but I need to make it right." I stopped suddenly, I was negotiating with her and I could feel it was pissing her off more. I took a breath, I had to stop being logical and go with what was in my heart, "i love you. Its as simple as that. I have never felt love or loved anyone like you, and will continue with every breath I take. I am incomplete without you. I have lied to you, betrayed you, took your incredible love for me for granted, and broken your heart." I took a sip of wine to calm down shattering nerves, " but there has not been a minute, a second that I don't think of you. Your smile, your laugh, your touch, even the way you stare at me when I go on a science rant. I made the biggest mistake of my life and I lost you. But I am never going to run away from you and I will fight everyday of our eternal lives for you, two steps behind you until I have you back in my arms."

Bo took a deep breath as her eyes became glassy, "why did you do it?" I knew it was a simple question but held so much weight. Her voice came across louder than either of us expected, her fellow bartender came over to the table, staring hard at me. He was a big fellow and handsome, I could feel his protective nature and small crush for bo, "aye, bo, this lass bothering you?" bo was still staring at me, ignoring the big fellow.

I leaned forward, pushing the hat I was wearing off, I held my left hand against my forehead and I caught Bo's eyes dart to my wedding ring. I had not taken it off since the day she placed in on my finger, "i will never take it off." answering her silent question. Bo didnt look at her coworker, "its okay joe, she is my wife." I felt the venom behind the words, as if she wanted them to burn as a reminder of the vows I broke. Joe stared at us wide eyed, Bo shot him a look, "i'm fine." joe nodded and shuffled away, glancing back every so often in confusion. It was obvious I was not a topic Bo shared in her new life.

I dropped my hand to the middle of the table, "i did it because I stupidly thought I could save everyone, alone, by myself. That I could continue being the hero everyone had always made me out to be. That I could save Tamsin from a painful task, that I could save my mother from dying a early death set in place by me, that I could save you from everything and we would finally have the peace that has escaped us from the moment we met. I reacted on emotions. Tamsin received the call for my mother just as I was walking out on the meeting, simply put, I panicked and failed to choose my words carefully. For as much of a genus I am, I am as equally ignorant." I pushed the now cold bowl of stew away from me, "all I had to do was share our amazing secret, instead of keeping it hidden like I begged from you. If I had been prouder and more uncaring about the fae, Tamsin would have never taken me to meet seamus, my mother would have revealed she was fae sooner and finnegan would have taken his place as my real father." I looked up at bo, "i made a selfish choice in the hope I could be ultimately selfless and save all I loved." I blinked back tears, "i failed miserably."

I looked at bo, still staring at me, expressionless but I could see she was on the verge of tears, she whispered hoarsely, "are you in love with her?"

I furrowed my brow, "who? Who are you talking about?"

"tamsin."

I shook my head, "god no, I care for her very much, as much as I do my family and my extended family, but that is where it ends." I was confused why Bo brought it up.

"you trusted her more than me to help you, I see the way she used to look at you, and probably still does." I could feel her jealousy running amuck in her, "when I broke her arm, she screamed at me to kill her, to make up for the fact she failed her heart again, she had always failed at loving someone and would only leave messes."

I saw flashes of that moment in the garage, I was able to seep into Bo's thoughts and Tamsins. Bo was blind with rage while Tamsins only thoughts flashed back to her and Sophia in England. Sophia was Tamsins cate and couldn't save her. I felt the rush of all of Tamsins thoughts, I knew instantly she was near by, giving me access to her deep hidden memories to help Bo. Tamsin had proposed to sophia as she left her at the bunker, as Tamsin took three steps away, a German bomb decimated the bunker and the red hot blow back knocked Tamsin to the ground, her arm broken and burns littering her body. She ran to seamus and begged on hands and knees to bring sophia back, he asked for her light fae family as sacrifice, her twin sister bryn. Tamsin counter offered and refused her sister, seamus wouldn't agree and out of his spite, he cast a curse that she would always lose the ones she loved truly until her death in this life cycle. I saw flashes of bad breakups, heartbreak, death. Tamsin could not care for anyone without them falling into her dark curse. I could fully feel the pain that Tamsin has carried for almost eighty years, it burned deep into my soul and matched the pain Bo felt, I now also understood why Tamsin fought just as hard as bo and I to keep our love alive, it was the only way she knew how to make it up to her sophia.

I snapped out of her memories and looked at bo, "she sacrificed like I did, she lost the one thing she loved and has been struggling since to make amends for it, seamus cursed her to be forever unhappy and crave an early death." I felt Tamsin disappear, "bo, I don't love her, I am not in love with her, I also lied to her and betrayed a trust she set in me. I am only in love with you, You are the only one. The only one I will come back to a thousand times over."

Bo's face changed, it looked like she was going to vomit. I stood up, "lets go outside and get you some air, its stuffy in here." I held my hand out to her, hoping she would take and I could feel her hand in mine again. She was listening to me, and I knew she believed most of what I said.

She didn't take my hand, she stood up on her own, "out back."

I nodded and scooped up my things and I saw her shake her head out of frustration as I held onto the poem book and notebook. I followed her outside and took a deep breath of the scottish air. It was sunny day, but cool, the crisp air was refreshing and I closed my eyes, allowing the sun and the clear air ground me again. Bo walked to the back edge of the back yard of the pub. A rickety stone wall sat over a small hill that dipped down to meet with a quiet creek that cut through the properties behind. Like a tiny moat separating homes and pubs.

I set my books down on the wall and stood next to bo, she glanced at them, "you never stop working, even when your life is in shambles."

I didn't speak, I handed her the notebook, holding open the page I had been working on. She looked at me, and I nodded for her to read it. I watched as her eyes scanned over my scribbles. I took a deep breath and stared at the quiet creek. I had memorized the poem, a million times I had read it in the last year.

I spoke softly, "i love you, I love even as I rage at myself for this obsession. And as I make my shamed confession. Despairing at your feet I lie. I know, I know, it ill becomes me. I am too old to be wise...this love it overcomes me. A sickness this in passion's guise." I drifted off as Bo stopped looking at the pages of my horrid handwriting and at me as I recited word for word what I had written.

"i have written that over and over, everyday on every scrap of paper I could find. You are my obsession, and a sickness I never want to be cured of." I turned to her and pulled the notebook from her hands and filled them with mine. I felt her want to pull back but I held her hands firmly, but gently. "i love you. I stand here, after a year of chasing you around the world, hoping and praying that you have the simplest form of love left for me." I closed my eyes, waiting for her to rip her hands from mine. It was a moment until I felt a gentle tug and bo pulling me into a hug. It caught me by surprise and I gasped as I felt her arms slide around my back.

It took me a minute to respond, and wrap my arms around her. I was almost afraid too. I closed my eyes, as Bo spoke against my shoulder, "that is the first time in our entire lives together, that you told me the truth, took blame for your stupid behavior and your shitty choices. Its also the most I have ever heard you tell me you love me. This is the first time you haven't been selfish." she pulled back, stepping out of the hug, she was now crying outright. Bo folded her arms, "i am still angry with you, and its going to take me time to forgive you, but the one thing I could never shake as I ran from you as you got closer to me, was you. You were in my dreams, in my thoughts, I would see you walking down the street and it would just be someone with your hair."

she leaned her head up to the sun taking a deep breath, "i tried to feed out of spite, break your heart because I knew you would feel it when I did it. But I couldn't, I couldn't take from anyone fully. I couldn't break my vows to you." she turned away from me to stare out over the wall, "it took me a long time to get the monster back into its cage after I killed seamus and broke Tamsin. I hated you so much that I had to lock myself up until I starved myself and the succubus faded out, or the monster would overtake me. I eventually learned how to survive on make out sessions and injections I could barter out of the fae I would come across." She sat on the edge of the wall, "but I couldn't shake you. I knew our bond would prevent me from loving anyone like you, but the daily ache of not having you with me, seeing you, talking to you, the way your aura would light up like no one I had ever seen. I settled here and into a life of being empty because at the end of it all, I knew that as much as I hated you, I loved you." she looked at me, her eyes puffy and red, "then you showed up at my pub and everything came rushing back, and I felt so much anger for you and hate. Then you kissed me, and I couldn't stop thinking about how we first met, our first kiss, our first night together, and I craved you. Your unexpected appearance was my solitary suicide, mixed with that kiss."

Bo's eyes flashed blue, then quickly faded back to the sad brown eyes, "its going to take time, things have changed."

I nodded, "i have all of the time in the world."

* * *

That was day one. I came back to the pub everyday to have lunch and wait for Bo. Not everyday would she come to my table and sit with me, but here and there she would sit with me and we would stare at each other for awkward moments. I eventually would fill up the awkward moments with the fairy tales my mother would tell me, that were actually her true love stories of finnegan and her. It would pull small smiles from Bo and ease some of the tension. Each day it was easing up. Two weeks later and Bo was letting me walk her home. in the second month of the routine, as I walked her to the front door as I had been, she stopped and looked at me, "Lauren, thank you again for the company. You don't have too walk me every night. I live a block away from the pub." the tone in her voice was gentle, she wasn't telling me to leave her alone, it was more of a guilt that I felt it was something I had too do for her.

I knew she liked that I was walking her home, I let my powers give me that, "i don't have too, no. but I want too." I looked up at the moon, casting over the back half of he apartment building, "well, this is your stop." I smiled at her and went to take a step back to head back to my hotel.

"wait, Lauren. You want to come up for a cup of tea? Or coffee?" she shrugged, "i am not really tired and I want to hear the rest of the story of how your mom and finnegan met."

I smiled, "tea would be good." I had told her the story weeks ago, but I was more than willing to tell it to her again. I followed her up to the small apartment she had been living in for the last nine months. It was small and cozy. One bedroom was exactly what it was, Bo's bed and kitchen were in the same space, a small bathroom off to the right and a tiny closet set next to it. I smiled as I stood in between the kitchen and the bed staring at how messy Bo's closet was. That would never change about her. I scanned the room and out of the corner of my eye I spotted our wedding picture that she had taken from the frame in our house. The edges were worn and it looked as it had been folded over many many times, but it was placed next to her bed, leaning against her tiny lamp.

"its a tight squeeze but, its what I can afford." Bo came up behind me with a cup of tea, I nodded a thank you as I took it and gripped it in my hands. Bo pulled a mismatched chair from the small table in her kitchen and set it behind me. I sat down as Bo took the edge of the bed, it was as if we were teenagers on a second date.

"its cozy, I like it." I sipped at the hot tea, and looked around her apartment more. I was pleasantly surprised as I saw small stacks of books placed here and there. One was next to my elbow, I looked at the spines, I set my keys down next to the pile and smiled as I picked up a beaten copy of intro to biology. I flipped through the pages, the book was severely out of date, "this is quite a vintage copy." I knew I was filling the air with idle chit chat. I was unbearably nervous as I sat in my wifes apartment and I had to mind my manners.

Bo smiled, "yea, there is someone I know who is really into science-y stuff."

I smiled wider, over the last couple of months, bo and I had begun easier conversations. Things were loosening between us, but I would still see flashes of bo's anger when certain things were mentioned. I knew it was going to take a while to get her to trust me, then to love me like she did, and then to forgive me. But it was a wait I was willing to take.

I flipped the book close and set it down on the pile, "you remember when we went to the museums in england? And I dragged you through the human model exhibit? And you cringed after I told you they were real?"

Bo shivered and smiled, "i had really creepy dreams for weeks, but you talking about all of that stuff, it was..." she drifted away but I knew where she was headed, my memories of what happened in a hidden bathroom in the museum filled my thoughts. Silence fell between us and I went to set my tea down, "its late, I should go." I stood up, pulling at the edges of my jacket. I smiled, and stepped across the apartment and went to pull open the door when I remembered my keys on the table, "shit." I turned around quickly and ran smack into bo. She had gotten up to follow me to the door. She caught me as I stumbled, preventing me from catching the edge of the table with my forehead. We were inches apart, her strong hands held onto my forearms, I felt her squeeze as our eyes met. I swallowed hard, my eyes locked on her lips and counting the days since the last time I felt them against mine. I tried to speak, but my breath came out ragged, "sorry, I didn't..."

Bo looked in my eyes and shook her head, I could feel her breath quicken with her pulse. Everything around us felt as if the pause button was hit. It was just her and I, our hearts beating furiously together. I couldn't hold back the sigh as I watched Bo bit her bottom lip, fighting back what I knew was between us. I went to look away to try and break the moment. Her hand left my arm and came up to push my chin back to face her. I whispered, "Bo..."

I was cut off by her lips crashing against mine, kissing me hard. The feel and pressure of her mouth against mine, pulled a long forgotten moan from me. I instinctively reacted and pulled bo into me, our mouths melded together as if they had never been apart. I ran my hand up her neck, to the back of her head, holding her against me as I felt her hands reach down to my hips and pull me into her. I gasped again as I felt her weight against me, it had been far too long since I had her body and the warmth of her body mix with mine. She bit at my bottom lip and forced her tongue in my mouth. We continued to kiss feverishly and passionately, not once did I feel the familiar pull or see the blue eyes of my wifes true nature. Bo was kissing me as Bo, nothing else in the kiss but long ignored passion. Bo pushed her thigh hard against me, the motion pushed me back, causing me to trip on the edge of the chair leg. I stumbled and fell backwards, breaking all of our contact.

more to come...as usual...as well as for the partners, that one demands larger chunks of chapters. but I promise both of these stories will be updated soon!


	15. Chapter 15

I half fell and half sat in the chair. Bo and I were both breathless, I looked up at her, "i...uh..." I straightened up in the chair and ran a hand through my now messy hair as Bo sat on the edge of the bed, "lauren, I'm sorry...you've always been...my kryponite." she looked at me with a pained look, pained because she was only sorry that our kiss ended.

I stood up from the chair, breathless and shaky from the intense kiss we shared. I jammed my hands in my jacket pocket, suddenly feeling exactly as I had when I first kissed bo so long ago. "i have to fly back to england in a day, I need to grab some things and close up some projects I left." I looked at her, "i am not going back to work, just passing on my projects so I can come back here. I will be gone about a week." I smiled and grabbed my keys. I quickly pulled out a pen and wrote down the address of the cottage I was staying at and handed it to bo, "this is where I am staying. If you want too, you are more than welcome to come and stay for a few days."

I did need to return to england, I was recycling the same few outfits and had left my laptop and other things at the cottage. I wanted to go back quickly and pass on the meetings I had to the other fae doctors so I could return back to bo as soon as possible. I also felt that I had to give her space and the opportunity to come to me, I had been present everyday, coming to the pub and I wanted to make sure she wasn't doing it out of pity. Tamsin was still around, I felt her drift in an out on random days, I knew she would be keeping a vigil for me until it was no longer necessary.

She looked up at me and took the paper, she was as flushed as I was. "the last few months, it has been nice to have you here Lauren." she smiled lightly, I could feel that she was being honest but was embarrassed that she had acted out on her urges. It was literally like we were starting all over again, but slower and steady than all the other times we had to reroute our relationship.

I nodded, "it has." I went to leave, as I grabbed onto the door knob, I turned to her, "i promise, I will be back, I hope that you will wait." I didn't want to say, please don't run as soon as I walk out this door. Bo stood up and walked to the door with me as I opened it she held it open, staring at the address on the piece of paper, "my lease doesn't run out for a few more months, I would hate to lose the deposit I put down on this palace." she looked up at me, met my eyes and smiled, "goodnight, Lauren."

I blushed, she would forever have that effect on me, "goodnight Bo." I walked out and as I stood in front of the apartment building I watched bos window until I saw her turn out the light. I took a deep breath and walked back to the hotel, packed up and grabbed my car. I would leave tonight and speed up all I had to take care of. In Bo's small joke about her apartment, I knew she would be there when I came back, it was a small sign of hope.

I rushed around the cottage, throwing my things together in my bag. I had gotten back the day before and I had neglected so much that it was overwhelming me. I wanted to return to Scotland in less than two days so I could keep repairing my relationship with bo. I had to call upon my mother to take the meetings for me, the rest of my projects I passed off what I could and the rest would just have to wait. I checked in with Kenzi to tell her I had found bo and to also check if she had burned the house down yet. After a short phone call I went back to sorting out things, it was the first time in my life I was shoving work to the furthest backburner I could and ignoring projects, even the critical ones. Work no longer meant what it used too, bo fully took that spot and I needed to show her.

The day quickly fell into evening, evening dissolved into night and it was close to ten o clock at night before I unburied my head from calls and paperwork. I closed my laptop and sighed, taking a seat in the leather chair in front of the fire place. I was tired, but I could only think about bo, our kiss and what it all meant now. I closed my eyes and let the crackle of the fire I had just built add atmosphere to the daydream I was indulging in. I lost my thoughts in replaying over and over how Bo's lips still fit perfectly against mine. I let all of my senses and guard down as I pulled a blanket closer around my shoulders, I was slowly falling asleep.

I felt a cold draft, it made me pull the blanker closer to my chin, I was drifting into a pleasant dream of my wife and kissing her, I was obviously fixated. The dream became so real, I felt her lips pressed against my cheek then move to the corner of my mouth, I smiled as the dream Bo whispered my name. Then another kiss on my mouth, that was a little more than gentle woke me up. When I opened my eyes I was staring at the dark brown eyes of my wife.

I had to blink a few times to see if I was still dreaming, I wasn't. I smiled wide as it registered, the dream bo was the real bo. She smiled wide as I woke up, "hi." she went to stand up from bending over me in the chair. I reached out quickly, placing my hand on her cheek, pulling her back for another soft kiss, she was more than real as she pulled back. I whispered, "you didn't wait."

Bo stood up and set her bag down on the chair facing me, "no I didn't, I wasn't lying when I said it was nice, these last couple of months." she turned to look at me, "i didn't realize how nice and how much I missed you." she folded her arms, "i am sorry if I woke you, I couldn't help it." she looked down, it was the first time I had ever seen her bashful. "you looked so peaceful and beautiful..."

I stood up and dropped the blanket, "you never have to apologize." I reached for her bag, "i will take this to the guest room, there's tea in the kitchen if you want to warm up a little." the night had been chilly, the main reason why I had started the fire. Bo nodded as I took her bag into the side room that was downstairs from the master. It felt weird putting her things in this room and not my room, but I had to remind myself, baby steps, all about baby steps.

I came out to bo sitting at the small kitchen table, a hot cup of tea in front of her. I made my own cup and leaned over the counter, "you found this alright?" I tried hard to hide my excitement about her showing up in my doorstep, and waking me up with a kiss.

She smiled, "you made it very easy, the plane ticket, the car waiting, the spare key the driver gave me. I should start calling you a boy scout, always prepared."

I laughed, "i am always prepared, but I wanted to make sure you knew I was serious, about you coming if you wanted or not, and that I would be back as soon as I took care of things."

Bo nodded as she looked at the random piles of papers and my laptop sitting next to her. "you really did abandon your work, didn't you."

"i did, I realized some things are more important than work. To be honest, I have actually really enjoyed just living, and worrying about things later. Living in the moment, it has taken me far too long to do that." I stared down at my cup of tea. Silence fell between us, I cleared my throat, "you must be tired. The guest room is right over there, fresh sheets and towels are there. I am right upstairs if you need anything."

I pushed off the counter, and walked to the table. "bo, I am really glad you are here." I suddenly reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. She smiled as she looked up at me, "i know." she stood up and stretched, "i think I may take you up on that offer of fresh sheets and towels. Is it alright if I take a shower?"

"you have free reign of the cottage." I smiled, "anything you want or need, you may have it, cabinets and fridge are fully stocked, there's a small bar over there and I have extra shower stuff in the closet there." I went to step away from her when bo suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand, her fingers winding into mine, "i missed you Lauren."

I swallowed hard, I could feel she wasn't lying and I could feel her forgiveness was slowly building each day. I squeezed her hand, whispering, "me too." I stepped away, letting her drop my hand, "breakfast in the morning? It might just be cereal or toast, I am hopeless with that old stove."

bo nodded, "it sounds perfect." the air was thick between us, the energy crackling but both of us were still afraid of what each still felt for each other.

* * *

I walked upstairs, to my bedroom. I closed the door and leaned against it, this was going to be one slow painful process. I stood up, changed into my pajamas and settled into bed. I closed my eyes, trying to settle down my heart, my wife was just downstairs and it was driving me insane not to run down and scoop her up, carry her upstairs and wrap her in my arms in the bed. It made things worse when I could hear the downstairs shower turn on, my thoughts went to how lucky that water was. I had to roll over and cover my head with a pillow to smother out the sounds and the thoughts.

I passed out soon after bo finished her shower. I was on my side, sleeping and dreaming about all of the random things I had to finish in the morning as well as where I could take bo and what we could do. I was sleeping when I heard my door creak open, my blankets were lifted up, letting a cold rush of air in that woke me up further. I went to roll over but was held back by a warm body pressed against me.

I felt Bo press hard against me, her hand ran up my arm as she nuzzled into my shoulder. I rolled over to look at her, she was propped up on her elbow looking down at me. She whispered, "your burning through the floor and I cant sleep its so bright."

I stared at her, my heart pounding through my chest, "i would say sorry, but you know that would be a lie"

She reached out and brushed some of the blonde strands away, tucking them behind my ear. I could feel her shake as she grazed my cheek, "you still take my breath away." I closed my eyes, I knew mine would be glowing as I began to be swarmed by my own emotions and hers filling the room. I went to open my mouth to say she also took mine away, but I couldn't.

Bo lunged and covered my mouth with hers, kissing me hard and gentle. Her hand against my jaw, holding me still as she nipped at my bottom lip. She moved closer to me, pressing her thigh against mine, I moaned slightly as my senses went into overdrive. Hearing my own moan, I had to pull back and look at bo, "are you sure..." I knew it was a stupid question, but I had to.

Bo smiled, "you said anything I want or need...you are both." she scanned down my body, her hand moving quickly to remove the last cloth barrier between us, making me shiver from nerves and arousal, "i have missed you, every inch of you. When we kissed in my apartment, I knew there was no going back, there was no being without you even for a few days." she sniffled lightly, "i love you Lauren, you make me whole..." she looked me in the eyes, no flash of blue or doubt, "lets fix this."

I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks, Bo reached and wiped them away with her fingers, kissing the spots where they had trailed down until she reached my mouth. She continued kissing me, her hands were now roaming over my arms, leaving electricity charging through me. Bo shifted and laid on top of me, she lifted up enough to strip off my shirt and hers before letting her hand cover me. The feeling of her palms against my breasts made my heart pound to the verge of explosion, Bo smirked at the reaction she pulled from me, whispering, "i was the last one to touch you, wasn't I?"

I nodded as her fingers drifted down, grazing the side of my breasts, she knew it was a weakness of mine when she did that. She kissed me as her hands moved to my stomach, I whispered against her mouth, "was I the last one to touch you?" I knew it was the wrong time to ask, but I had to know.

Bo leaned back, smiling warmly, "yes, it has been a hard long year. But no one touched me like you did, no one ever could Lauren. You are my wife, and that is a vow I couldn't break." I saw her eyes flash blue and she shook it out, making them return to their normal brown color.

I reached up and grabbed her face, "its okay, I know you need to feed..."

Bo held my hands against her face, "i do, but I want to make love to you as me first. Then whatever happens next happens. But now, its just you and me. Bo and lauren." she bent and kissed me softly. I smiled and rolled her over so she was underneath me. I let my hair fall forward, as it caressed her bare shoulders. I smiled as I kissed her dimple, then down her neck. I went to her collarbones as my hands found her breasts and I cupped them, relishing the feeling of them against my palm. I heard Bo sigh as she pushed up to make harder contact with my hand. I kissed down the middle of her chest and I teased her as I kissed the gentle swell of her breasts. I kissed slowly and painfully as I made my way to just under her belly button, she instinctively opened her legs wider as I settled between. I looked up at bo, our eyes meeting, Bo closed her eyes as I placed a soft kiss right on the edge, I could feel her push her hips up, trying to close the gap I was holding between us. I finally gave in and covered her with my mouth, pulling the largest sigh and moan I had ever heard out of my wife. Bo came quickly, it had been a long time for both of us and at the sounds of her moans, I lost myself in the moment. As I laid my head on the side of her thigh, both of us breathless, bo reached down and pulled me up to kiss me. She rolled me so we could be on our side. She looked at me, "i love you, forever."

I smiled, "i love you forever and a little longer." she smiled and tears softly fell, I bent forward and kissed them away. Bo ran her hand down my arm, across my stomach and the sensitive spot on my hip before she dipped her hand between us. I gasped as I felt her fingers glide in, her eyes never left mine as her movements picked up pace and brought me to release quickly, I fell into her and laid my head against her shoulder, "sorry...its been a while, I feel like a teenage boy..." Bo chuckled against me as she kissed my hair, "don't worry, I didn't last much longer." she lifted my head up, looking me in the eyes, "we have eternity. Plus I miss making your eyes glow."

I ran my hand through her hair and let it lay against her neck, my thumb running over her pulse, I loved knowing that I could quicken it with just simple touches. I met her eyes and we stared for a moment before she pulled me close to her, I wrapped my arms around her as she whispered, "promise me, you will never do this again, we never do this again, let each other go." I could feel her let go of the last bits of anger she held towards me, it eased the pain around my heart.

I nodded, "i promise, bo." I kissed her shoulder and felt her squeeze me harder. She giggled, "its like I am a born again virgin and this was my first time." she pulled back to look at me, "can breakfast wait? I want to make up for lost time." I smiled as her eyes flashed blue, "i was wondering how long that would take you." Bo laughed as she rolled me over onto my back and shower me with kisses.

I** know! short chapter, but I want to stop here and start the next chapter on a clean slate so to speak! more to come! things are about to be happy again! and exciting and sexy...TBC *for all of you loving partners! I love you guys, its just a more intricate story for me and I am struggling with a small tinge of writers block. so stick with me and I will try to get something up tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I woke up, bo was cradled against me. I smiled as the morning light pushed through the shades and hightail my favorite spots of my wife. We had made love all night, bo had waited a long time to be with anyone and my sore muscles were proof. I looked down at her and saw how different she looked as she was finally healthy. She had taken plenty from me through the night, but I didn't mind, I would give her all of me if she demanded it. I rolled out of her arms slowly and threw on a robe. She needed her rest and I was starving. I walked down the stairs and began cleaning up the paperwork and the laptop. Checking my phone I saw that my mother had taken care of everything and I was now free for a while. I smiled wide as I dropped my laptop in its case, eager to not take it out anytime soon.

I started up a fresh pot of coffee and as it brewed, the soft bubbling noise the only noise in the quiet cottage, I looked out the small window over the sink. The cottage was fairly isolated, the reason why I had chosen it. The back yard extended out well into the large forest that expanded for miles. The giant trees linked together as their branches linked up, making an unbreakable canopy of green and brown, casting dramatic shade. I opened the window a crack, the cool morning air escaped into the warm cottage. The smells of the morning married with the leaves, grass and flowers, it might have been my heightened state leftover from the night, but everything felt happy. I smiled, it was the first time in a long time I did not wake up and feel nothing trapped around my heart. I could have easily read into the night bo and I spent together, but I chose to ignore it. It was simply amazing to share with her again, emotionally and physically.

"this cottage is beautiful." Bo's voice was raspy as it often was in first thing in the morning. She stood next to me at the sink, looking out the same small window. "that's quite a backyard." I smiled wider, her very presence and body warmth that always radiated from her was one of the many things I had missed. "it is, those trees are amazing. I secretly wish I wasn't an adult, so I could go out there and build a tree house. I never had one when I was a kid, the man my mom married thought it was too dangerous for a girl like me."

I felt Bo run her hand down the inside of my arm, resting at my hand. She leaned into me, "that man obviously didn't really know you, Lauren." she looked at me and smiled, "lets build one in our backyard when we get home." she laid her head against my shoulder.

I looked down at her, "we?" it didn't come out as a question, but as hopeful statement.

Bo kept her smile, "we." She leaned up to kiss me, that's when I saw she was wearing one of my sweatshirts that I had not been able to find in months. "its time we went home, together." she slid her arms around my waist, her one hand drifting up my shirt, laying flat against my stomach. I reached down and held her hand against my stomach, the memory of what I had lost for us hit me hard. I had to swallow to hold back the tears as I could see what Bo was also thinking. This time it was different, she was determined in her thoughts, but I didn't dare dig deeper. I kissed the top of her head as we stood in silence, looking out the window and holding each other.

* * *

We stayed at the cottage for a few more days. Bo had fallen completely in love with the cottage as we began to slowly fall back in love with each other. The last day Bo and I tool a walk through the forest behind the cottage. Being in the middle of it felt like we were in the middle of a fantasy movie, I almost expected robin hood to pop out at any moment. The trees would only allow small streams of the bright sunlight through. We walked hand in hand as Bo asked about what it had been like now that I was the ash's daughter.

I sighed, "its strange. But Finnegan has been more of a father than the man that mom married." I would refer to my first father as that now, it no longer felt right to call him my father since we never had a relationship to begin with and I was never really his. "its been an odd adjustment. I don't like being treated like royalty and having everything there as I need it. Everything is provided for me at the snap of a finger. Its something I am not used too." I looked at Bo, she was wearing my brown leather jacket and although it was a bit too long, it fit her and I enjoyed the small feeling I got that she had easily moved back into the habit of borrowing my things. I held her left hand tighter in mine, even as it felt weird that our wedding rings did not mesh against each other as they once had. She had not asked for her rings back and I had yet to give them too her. It was something I would wait for her to request. I didn't dare push, I was happy she was here and we were going home together, to fix what I had broken, together.

Bo winked at me, "So are you saying I finally rope myself a sugar momma? Maybe I will start wearing cashmere tank tops." I laughed as she climbed over a fallen tree, "whatever you desire, its yours, but it is technically my fathers money."

Bo smiled as she held out her hand to help me over the tree, "i only desire you Lauren." I hopped down from the tree into her arms. I blushed and looked up into the trees as Bo laughed, "i love that I can still embarrass you."

She pulled at my arm to keep us moving, "your mom is fae, your dad is fae, you are fae, its a weird fairytale that is for sure." she shook her head as I could see the stories I told her milling around, "how is elizabeth?" Bo had a genuine fondness for my mother, they had bonded during the visit to our new home and I could tell Bo had looked to my mother as much as she would her real mother.

I smiled, "mom is happy. As happy as I have ever seen her. Back with her one true love, her family has been put back in order and is whole as it was meant to be. She's been working more now, she took over my old position at the fae hospital." I paused as we reached an the edge to a small river that cut through the forest. The small river had looked like it had not seen a person in ages. It was untouched and quiet. There was a small set of rocks that lipped over the river. Bo plopped down on to the rocks, letting her feet dangle over the edge. "so beautiful."

Bo held her hand up to me so I could join her. I took it as she spoke, "that's why I chose Scotland. IT reminded me of the first time we were in England, but I knew that England would be the first place you would look for me." as I sat next to her he focused on the river, "i secretly wished you had found me sooner, but I made it difficult for you."

I sat next to her, our legs touching, Bo kept on, "i moved around a lot, I knew you had gotten close a few times, and once. I sat three seats over from you on the train in France. I almost ran to you then, but when you turned and looked in my direction, you didn't recognize me. I thought in that moment you had given up on finding me, and I let it break my heart." she glanced at me, "i went to Russia after that and then back to Scotland, where I eventually became too tired and weak to keep running. The town was small enough and had enough tourists and one night visitors, I could feed in small doses and not have anyone notice or latch onto me."

I stared at Bo, I did remember that moment on the train, I had only been able to pick up a small amount of Bo's residual energy, but there had been so many fae on the train, and I was still in the early stages of my distraught that I couldn't focus my powers. I became overwhelmed and my mind shut down, I blanked out until I reached my stop and the fresh air cleared things out. "bo, I...i never meant for."

Bo reached up and held a hand against my cheek, "i know, I am just letting things out. I want you to know where I was for the last year." she smiled as she told me that she had worked in a night club, a morgue in france for a few weeks, then she worked as a flower delivery girl in Russia, and lastly as a bartender in the pub I found her in. "i snapped back into old wanderer bo, hustled and survived like I always did. Before I found a home in the crack shack, with kenzi and trick, and then you." she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath of the clean crisp air, "i had given up hope that we would be a family again, I was angry at you and angry on that train you didn't instantly recognize me. I thought you went back to work, and lost yourself like you always did. Then you came to me, you found me and chased me. Poured your heart out to me and I could see in your eyes, that you had never stopped looking for me." she sighed hard, her eyes were tearing up, "yes, our baby was lost, and I was so angry at you, but as time wore on, I wore down. I couldn't keep holding onto so much anger and hate for the one person I could not stop loving no matter what." she looked at me, "Lauren, I came here because I finally found forgiveness in my heart and soul for what happened, and for you." she smiled as a tear slipped down, "because without you, I would have never had a baby, even if it was for a short time. It only happened because of how much I love you, how much we love each other."

I couldn't hold back the tears, she reached with both of her hands, placing them on the side of my face, "i forgive you, Lauren." I held her hand against my cheek, "bo..." she shook her head, "you don't need to say anything."

she pulled me into her arms as I sobbed against her shoulder. I had waited for this moment for a year plus, I never thought it would happen. I held her tightly against me, as she let me cry out the tears I had been holding in since that day she left me.

We attempted to fly home the next day, but our flight was delayed in France due to storms over the ocean. We had close to nine hours to spend before our flight was possibly cleared for take off. We decided to take the time and enjoy France together, unlike the last time we were both there. We were flying private, or fae airways as bo had taken to calling the transportation my father allowed us, so I knew we would not miss any flights on our own accord.

We walked through the streets of Paris, hand in hand. After the moment in the woods, and Bo forgiving me I began to feel different, I felt lighter than I had in the entire time I had searched for bo. We did silly touristy things, and ate dinner at a small restaurant. As I finished up the last of my wine, bo smiled as she grabbed my arm and pulled it closer to her, she pushed up the sleeve on the light jacket I was wearing and looked at my watch, "what is todays date?"

I stared at her strangely, "i think its the fifth, I am a little off with the different time zones we have been passing through." I looked at my watch, "that's not going to help you, its still set to home."

Bo lifted my hand and kissed it, "it says its the fifth."

I was confused, "how much wine have you had?"

Bo giggled and stood up, pulling me with her, "lets find a room." her eyes flashed blue and I knew there was no way I could resist. I threw some money down on the table and followed after Bo as she navigated through the restaurant and back out onto the street. She looked back at me, "does the ash have a apartment around here or a hotel?"

I smiled, "down the street two blocks is the apartment I stayed at the last time I was here. I still have the access code."

Bo smiled wide, "i will follow you."

we half walked and half ran to the apartment. Bo leaned against me, her arms tight around my waist as I fumbled with the keypad to Finnegan's apartment. I almost kicked the door open when the green light told me I had selected correctly. Bo lunged at me as soon as she pushed the door close behind her. We kissed passionately as we walked up the stairs to the massive bedroom.

* * *

Bo laid against me as we caught our breath, our lovemaking had been intense as it had been the other night. Bo smiled at me as she kissed my collarbone, rolling off of me and out of the bed. Walking to the bathroom completely naked, making me ache all over again. I slid under the top sheet, the apartment was drafty and without Bo to keep me warm, I was chilly. I laid on my side, the soft pillow begging me to fall asleep. I heard water running and a short moment later Bo came out of the bathroom, still naked. She smiled as she had her arms behind her back, she climbed onto the edge of the bed and bent down and kissed me. I smiled, "so what is the urgency with you needing to know the date?"

bo smiled as she leaned back, allowing me full view of how ridiculously gorgeous she was naked, "you really forgot?"

"forgot what? I paid the bill, more than the bill, but your blue eyes wouldn't let me think clearly." I reached or her elbow, trying to pull her back to me, "come, warm me up."

Bo shook her head, "not yet." she smiled, "i never thought you one to forget anything, but I cant blame you completely, I almost forgot myself until I heard the table behind us talk about the date and how it was still unusually cool for this time of year." Bo reached over and drew slow fingers down my chest to my sternum, playing with the pendant around my neck. "today, one year ago, I married you, lauren."

my widened, "oh my god, I forgot." I hung my head down, I knew it was coming up. I had been painfully aware of it for months and even up to the days leading to finding bo in Scotland, but I had forgotten all concept of time since that night in the cottage.

Bo shook her head, "i didn't. But there is one thing wrong with today, and our anniversary. I mean we managed to have dinner and anniversary sex, but there is one thing missing."

I stared at her, "you did drink too much wine."

Bo bent down and kissed me deep, I felt her left hand come up to meet my cheek, I felt something cold and foreign against my cheek. As she pulled away I reached up to grab her hand, when I did I heard a gentle clink of my wedding ring hitting something. I paused and met her eyes, bo was smiling bigger than I had ever seen her. I pulled her hand down and looked at it.

There they sat, her engagement ring and the wedding ring I slid on her finger a year ago. Sitting perfectly on her finger. She wrapped her fingers into mine, our rings meeting each other as they had. "i slipped them off while you were...distracted." she brought our hand up to her lips, kissing my ring finger, "will you marry me? Again? Lauren?"

I nodded, I was speechless. Bo leaned forward, laying down against me, our hands together as she laid them on my stomach, I finally was able to utter a sentence, "i do, forever and a little longer."

Bo sighed as she squeezed my hand in hers, "as do I, forever and a little longer."

I closed my eyes as our hearts beat in sync, I let out a sigh. I was finally able to forgive myself for everything. I fell asleep with bo in my arms, feeling my whole life change once again.

* * *

We landed back home in the morning, a car was waiting and took us back to the house that we had yet to live in. it had only been a month since we moved in when everything fell apart. Bo smiled as she looked at the house, standing with her bags in her hand. "its so good to be back home."

I nodded and took her bag, "lets go inside, I left kenzi in charge of the house for the last few months, I hope that the furniture is still intact."

We pushed open the front door and found the house was exactly as I left it. Clean, organized and peaceful. I smiled as I dropped our bags in the living room and watched as bo moved around the house that I could tell she missed so dearly. She walked upstairs to our bedroom and I followed slowly, I was extremely tired from the flights and the anniversary night. I had promised Bo that we would have a proper celebration after she got settled back into home. Mainly she knew that kenzi would be pissed off at her for leaving, for using the pulse on her to get away. That friendship had been broken and bo knew it would be hard to repair it. Bo was all kenzi had.

As bo walked around the bedroom, I set her bag down on the bed. She glanced at the empty picture frame on the dresser, she looked down at her bag and quickly moved to it, she dug around in the bottom of the bag until she found one of the books she packed up from her apartment. She flipped it open and took out the beaten up wedding picture. She smoothed it out and slowly slid it back into the frame. Bo set it carefully down on the dresser as I stepped behind her, "we can get a new one made."

Bo looked at me, a light smile on her face. She leaned back against me so I would wrap my arms around her, her hands covering mine as they sat at her waist, "this one is perfect, its a reminder of no matter the ups and downs, we always come back to that moment, and us."

I held her tightly for a moment before bo moved away, "i am going to take a shower, I had dreams about our shower and this cloud bed of ours." she kissed me, "join me?"

I smiled, "i will, I just want to unpack the bags first."

Bo shook her head, "and so the ocd of the great dr. Lauren Lewis returns."

I shot her a look, "it never left, mrs. Lewis." I stopped and smiled wide, bo looked at me confused, "you ok?"

"amazing, better than." I waved her into the bathroom, "go, I had the hot water tank replaced and installed one of those fancy multi head shower systems installed." Bo's eyes lit up, "unlimited hot water and fifteen different shower head angles?"

I nodded, "exactly the one you picked out."

Bo bounced to me, "i adore you, I love you and I want you in there with me in two minutes. Clothes or no clothes." she bounced away from me as she stripped off clothes, I caught a glimpse of her bare bottom just as she closed the bathroom door.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the rest of the bags, and stopped. I looked around the house. I was home, I was home with my wife, she had forgiven me and we had fallen back in love. I was beyond happy. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting it all soak in. I had nowhere to be but in that shower with my wife, and after that, it was all up in the air. I could finally say my life was complete and that I had managed to fix all of my mistakes with the woman I loved. I took a deep breath as a strange energy crackled around me, it caught me by surprise and as I tried to focus on it. I could not pick up where or who it came from, it was a powerful fae energy but I couldn't discern who. I heard a small distant voice whisper, "she is returned too you, all has been forgiven." I felt the energy increase in the room and it all centered on me, tried focusing harder but in the blink of an eye I felt an immense energy rush flow through the center of my body, taking my breath away and making me take a step back. The air thinned and the energy returned to normal around me. I opened my eyes and went to take a step towards the stairs when I felt something in my stomach. I reached down with a shaky hand, placing it over my abdomen, the sensation I had when I was pregnant had returned. I sat down on the back edge of the couch in the living room, both my hands on my stomach. I pressed harder against the sensation, and it seemed to press back.

I ran out to my garage lab, and quickly drew my blood. As I ran the test I shuffled through the long forgotten papers on my desk. I had tested myself over and over in the months after Bo left me. Bold negatives for pregnancy mocked me over and over. I sat anxiously, my hands never leaving my stomach. The test I was running was as a simple test, it would only take a few minutes. I fidgeted with organizing the papers on my desk, until the small beep from my computer told me it was ready. I clicked a few times, and there it was staring at me. In normal circumstances, I would not believe that it would be instant. But it had been taken from me in an instant, it could be returned to me in an instant. I took a deep breath before I stared at the screen.

Bo pushed the door to the lab open, her hair was still wet and she was wrapped up in one of her old kimonos. "lauren? You took too long, I finished without you."

I kept my eyes on the screen as I whispered, "it worked, my mom was right."

Bo smirked at me, "what worked? She know that I cannot resist you when you are in nerd mode?"

I looked at bo as I started to cry, "it worked, the loophole my mom told me about." Bo shook her head as she came to sit on the edge of the desk, her kimono sliding up even further.

"lauren, what is it."

I pointed at the computer screen. Bo looked and read over the screen, "what am I looking at?"

I swallowed hard, "i am pregnant, again."

**To be continued!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bo folded her arms tight against her chest, staring at the floor, "what?" it came out in a pained whisper. I leaned forward in my chair, "I'm pregnant." I was staring at the results on the screen. I covered my face with my hands. I was in shock, "it worked." I kept muttering to myself when I felt Bo's arms, wrap around my shoulders, her chin resting on the gap between my shoulder and neck.

"we have our baby back?"

I nodded yes, as I placed my arm on her arm, holding her against me, "yes, it happened a minute ago. I went to pick up the bags and I was thinking about how happy I was, with you, being home and finally I let go of the guilt and sadness I have been carrying for this entire time." I looked at Bo, "the room filled with energy, a voice whispered that everything had been forgiven. Then all of the energy in the room centralized on me and passed through me. Leaving me with a familiar sensation." I sighed, "i broke the norn's curse, just as my mom told me I could."

I kissed Bo's arm and motioned to the computer. "that is the proof." I stood up as I hit print on the results. I set them down on the desk and grabbed Bo into my arms, she was trying to hide tears. Happy tears. She whispered, "this time we tell everyone." I smiled, "this time we tell the world."

Bo ran her hand to my stomach, smiling as she pressed down.

I heard the door to the garage creak open, "if you are not Dr. hotpants, I suggest you get the hell out of my garage before I bash your burglar brains in."

I looked over my shoulder, Kenzi was hunkered down, holding an aluminum bat creeping into the garage. I smiled, "upgraded from the wooden bat?" Kenzi let out a breath and smiled wide, "i broke that one last month. I thought I saw a rat behind the garage." Kenzi walked towards me, her arms opening for a log overdue hug. "im so happy your nerdy ass is home, I think I broke the garbage disposal. I dropped marbles down the sink..." Kenzi paused in her steps as Bo stepped out from behind me, a tight smile on her face. "hi Kenzi, its been awhile."

Kenzi froze and turned sheet white then a quick flush of red filled her face, she shook her head and turned on a spiked heel, storming out of the garage, swearing in Russian. Bo pushed past me and ran into the house after her best friend. I could hear Kenzi yelling at Bo, demanding answers for why Bo ran out on her, the juicing Bo gave her and lastly why she couldn't have picked up a fucking phone and call Kenzi to let her know that bo was still alive. The yelling turned into angry sobs. I could feel Bo sobbing as much as Kenzi was.

I closed the door to the garage, this was something I had to stay on the sidelines for. Right before I had left on the last trip, Kenzi and I had a knock down drag out fight, the tension of trying to maintain simple civility over the last year between us had reached a head. Kenzi called me out on everything and we fought to tears. When it was all said and done, we both found forgiveness ad our friendship was stronger after we repaired it. I knew Kenzi would do the same with Bo, especially after her reaction to me telling her that I had found Bo in Scotland. Kenzi had always been Bo and i's champion and she was lost in the disaster we created.

I moved around my small lab, tinkering with things that still needed unpacking and reorganizing. I couldn't help but smile as I felt Tamsin walk in. I turned to her as she climbed over the back of the leather chair and sat down. "commander, I am beginning to think you are stalking me."

She raised and eyebrow, "you wish." Tamsin leaned her head on the side of the chair, "i came here to meet up with Moscow red. We are going to a roller derby?" she shrugged, "no clue what that is. She just promised there would be beer and pretty girls." Tamsin leaned back to look in the direction of the house as a loud crash cae from the house, "i went to the front door first, but I heard angry russian yelling. Wheat the hell is going on in there?"

I sat on the couch across from Tamsin. "Bo is home."

Tamsin raised both of her eyebrows at me, "oh she is?" I could feel her tense up and want to suddenly leave the house. I waved at her to sit and stay. Tamsin had left Scotland shortly after I went back to England, our psychic connection was effortless now and just simple thoughts, she would pick up on the cues. Tamsin had earned Kenzi's forgiveness as well, but sooner then the rest of us. Those two had secretly become best friends and neither wanted to admit it.

I smiled, "yes she is, we just got home a few minutes ago." another loud crash made both Tamsin and I cringe. I looked at Tamsin, "and I have good news, and you are going to be the first to hear it."

Tamsin swung in the chair so she could sit up properly, "what is it? You wrote me into your will and I am heir to the nerd library?" she smiled as she rolled her eyes at the massive amount of books that the walls held.

I laughed, "no, but that does give me idea for your Christmas gift." I picked up the test results and handed them to Tamsin, she glanced over them and tossed them to the coffee table, "captain, tell me before your wife comes running in here and sees me."

"i am pregnant again. I reversed seamus's curse."

Tamsin furrowed her brow, she took a deep breath and I could feel a myriad of emotions run through her. She leaned back and let a huge smile break across her face, "holy shit captain hotpants, you actually did it. I had heard it was possible...but damn. You did it."

I smiled as I stood up and sat on the edge of the coffee table, "it wouldn't have happened without you, Tamsin."

She shook her head, "i did nothing." Tamsin was trying to hide that she was beginning to blush a little bit.

I put my hand on her arm, squeezing, "you found Bo, you stuck by us and even after everything. You are still here." I took a deep breath, "our baby is going to need a fairy godmother."

Tamsin rolled her head to look at me, "i am nothing but trouble, Lauren." she knew what I was asking, "and I am pretty sure the succubus still hates me."

I smiled, "maybe just a little bit." I stood up, "i am going to check on those two, its been quiet for the last few minutes." I motioned to Tamsin, "you coming?"

She swung out of the chair and stood up, "no, I think I am going to hold off on our reunion." tamsin reached down and started rubbing at her arm, the same one Bo had broken, "tell Moscow red I am rain checking." Tamsin moved towards the door, but before she did she grabbed me in a strong hug. I could feel her heart beating against me. I was slow to move my arms up and hug her back, it was the first time we had any contact like this. "captain, I am proud of you." she leaned back out of the hug and held a hand against my cheek, "you are a true warrior, you have fought harder than anyone I have ever met for what you have now." she smiled and stepped out of my arms and walked out of the door and disappeared into the night.

* * *

I sighed and shut off the lights in the garage and stood in front of the back door to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised that there was no mess, I was certain with the loud bangs and crashing I heard, there would be a mess. I could feel Bo upstairs, I half ran up the stairs and found her laying in the middle of the bed, she wasn't crying but her face was red and puffy. I sat down next to her and pulled her to me, she held me close, "kenzi left. I don't think she can forgive me for leaving, we fought and I tried to explain things and her temper got the best of her. She left."

I smiled, "you two are a lot alike, I am sure Kenzi will be fine. She was angry at both of us for a long time. It took a lot of my cupcakes and begging for her to finally accept my endless apologies."

Bo had a death grip on me, "i don't know what to do, I don't know if I can fix this."

I looked down at her, "if I can travel the world for a year, track my wife down, beg for you forgiveness and bring you and our baby back into my life, than I think you can win over the heart of your best friend."

Bo sighed against me, "i wasn't thinking clearly when I pulsed her..." I ran my hand through her hair, and sent a silent message to Tamsin to track down Kenzi for me, I knew that I would have to intervene and be the link between my wife and her best friend. "Bo, you did what you thought you had to." I closed my eyes, thinking back on that night everything had changed, "if you can forgive me, she will forgive you."

Bo sniffled and I held her until she fell asleep in my arms.

I slid out of her grip and tucked her into our giant soft bed. I stared at her longingly, one day, and one day soon I would actually be able to spend a whole night in the bed with her, just sleeping. I would need to make that day happen soon. But I had to find Kenzi, I missed her as much as Bo did and I wanted to tell Kenzi the good news.

I dressed quietly and as I walked downstairs to the kitchen, Tamsin was sitting at the table, reading through a magazine. She looked up at me and smiled, "i found her. Wasn't too hard, she went to hide out at the crack shack, I tried talking to her but she blew through a few bottle of vodka before I got to her." Tamsin set the magazine down and leaned against the chair, "i feel like I am becoming your personal bodyguard or intelligence service."

I laughed lightly, "i guess you kind of are, I actually never thought about it too much." I grabbed the Camaro keys and my bag, Tamsin smiled as she stood, "i will drive, the Camaro died a few months ago, its just too old to keep going on and you ladies neglected its maintenance." she opened the back door, "i will drive and be your backup if Moscow red gets out of hand."

I stood outside in the yard, the moon was full and the neighborhood was quiet, I stared at the Camaro looking sad and lonely. I sighed, "i guess I will have to buy a new car, maybe a mini van." I ran my hand over my stomach, my family was about to expand and I had to think practical.

Tamsin stood behind me and dropped an arm over my shoulder, "i got that covered for you, I guess call it my late wedding present, baby shower gift." she winked at me, "its a surprise."

she yanked at my arm, "lets go, before your wife wakes up."

The car ride back to the crack shack felt strange, I had not been back to the dilapidated house since we moved and it literally was like driving down memory lane. Tamsin was driving fast and I smiled as she sang along to the random song on the radio. Betsy, her truck was old and broken down. The dashboard was covered in duct tape in spots where it had ripped and the exhaust sounded like a angry bear. I looked at Tamsin, "how come you haven't bought a new car? I am sure you have put a tremendous amount of miles on this thing in the last year."

Tamsin smiled wide, "Betsy is just for show, I honestly dont need a car." she looked at me, "a Valkyrie has the gift of flight. I can get from point a to point b in a heartbeat. How do you think I managed to get to Scotland and back in the blink of an eye?"

I laughed, "i did wonder about that."

"Lauren, I am like the proverbial onion, you peel one layer off and there is another one for you to explore."

I cocked and eyebrow at her, "how many more secrets do you have?" I knew I could easily dig into Tamsins memories in a matter of moments, but I wasn't invasive regardless of my powers affording me too.

Tamsin turned her focus back to the road, "plenty. And some that I have to keep to my grave, whenever that comes. Just know that you are one of the few and probably the only person I trust completely. One day when I am back on the bottle, I may corner you and let them all out."

I wanted to ask her what that exactly meant, but she turned into the driveway of the crack shack. I looked out the window, "nice to see nothing about this place has changed."

I stepped out of the car and waited for Tamsin to meet me, "well captain, I will wait out here for you. I am not good with the heart to heart." she kicked at the gravel underneath.

I nodded and walked to the front door of the crack shack. I could hear Kenzis crappy techno music mix that she would listen to when she was sad or extremely angry. I knew it would be a mix of both. The crack shack was eerily empty. We had cleared it out during the final stages of the move, all that was left was the one random couch that didn't fit anywhere in the house. I was silently grateful because I was certain the couch come from an old funeral home.

I found Kenzi sitting in the middle of the couch wrapped up in a blanket. There were empty vodka bottles on the floor. She was asleep, and I could feel that the alcohol she had poured down her throat was almost out and she was on the verge of a massive headache.

I sat next to her, and shook her awake slowly. Kenzi still jumped up when she realized someone was next to her. She hopped up on her feet and stared at me, "what the shit doc! You never creep up on a girl like that."

I smiled and held my hand out to her, "sorry, sit with me?"

she let out a massive sigh and took my hand, "bo sent you."

I shook my head, "no she didn't, she's back home asleep and hopefully for the next twelve hours." I looked at Kenzi, "and no not because of what you think."

Kenzi took my hand and dropped down next to me, "i am still mad at her, doc."

"i know, but she is home now, and I need you to forgive her. Which I know you want too." I pulled Kenzi close to me in a half hug, "you are her family, you are my family and..." I paused. "the baby will need his or her aunt Kenzi to teach them how to pick locks, swear and hustle."

Kenzi looked up at me, the infamous Kenzi squint pointed in my direction, "whatchoo talking about hotpants?"

"i am pregnant again, Kenz. I reversed the curse, you will be an aunt in nine months or more or less, I am not sure how fae pregnancies work." I stared up at the cracked ceiling, I was suddenly in need of research on how my pregnancy would work.

Kenzi jumped up, "whoa whoa whoa." she suddenly reached up and grabbed the sides of her head and dropped to her knees, "oh the vodka has struck. Horrible mean vodka."

I laughed as Tamsin walked in the door with a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin, she tossed them to me, as she sat on the edge of a crate in front of the couch. "listen up, Moscow. I know you want to kick the succubus in her ass for being a dick to you. But we are all to blame for the crap storm over the last year. You kicked the captains ass and forgave her, you kicked my ass and you forgave me. Bo is your best friend and always has been, and from what I heard going on in the house, you kicked her ass. So why cant you give her another chance? You gave me one and you tell me everyday how much you hate me."

Kenzi stared at Tamsin and I as she chugged down the water with the two aspirin I handed her. "i don't hate you blondie, you just irritate me. There's a difference between the two." she closed her eyes, "i am mad at Bo because she is my best friend, we have been through a lot and I thought out of everyone, she would not bail on me, or use her sucky ass powers. She abandoned me like everyone I cared about ever did, that's what hurt the most. You two, you both suck yea, but you stuck with me and made sure I was okay even though I was furious at you."

Kenzi pulled the blanker closer around her, "Bo was the only family I had and the only reason I gave up the shitty street life I lived. She made me want to care about myself and care about people. I fought for her with you, Lauren, and it broke my heart that she would push me away like she did and disappear. "

I hung my head down, "i am sorry for that, because I created that bo. My mistakes changed her."

Tamsin stood up quickly, "look you two, we can sit her and cry over the stupid shit we all did, but it wont bring us any closer to being happy." she looked right at Kenzi, "Moscow, you next to the captain here, are the best friend I ever had, you don't put up with my shit and I love that about you. The succubus, yea I get it, she broke my arm and almost killed me, but I have forgiven her. Why? Because of the family she inadvertently gave me." she walked over to Kenzi, "there is not a thing that I would not do for her when it comes to her family, she may never know that, but get over yourself and your anger and forgive her." she pointed at me, "the bun in her oven needs its aunt and I hate when Bo is a grumpy mopey pants, my bones hate it the most."

Kenzi had tears in her eyes, "sheesh blondie, you lurve me?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "get in the truck, I am taking you home to your best friend." she looked around the living room, "plus do you really want to hang around this shit hole when you have a perfectly good TV at home? And a garage apartment with four non asbestos filled walls?"

I had been watching Tamsin and Kenzi interact, I couldn't help but smile. This was truly my family, we had been through thick and thin, we had hurt together, hurt each other but it was all out of love for one another.

Kenzi stood up, "you got me there blondie." she looked down at me, "i love you hotpants, but blondie here speaks my language."

Tamsin shook her head as kenzi lead the way out of the house, I stood and took my last look around the crack shack and all of the memories it held. I smiled as I walked out to the truck, Tamsin and Kenzi already bickering about the roller derby they missed tonight. I climbed into the passenger seat and held my hand over my stomach, soon there would be another addition to my dysfunctional but loveable family.

* * *

Kenzi did finally let go of her anger towards bo, it took a matter of seconds to see how much Bo had been crying, Kenzi started crying and the two "hugged out the hate" as Kenzi called it. Tamsin dropped us off and left quietly, she was still unsure about Bo's feelings for her and wanted to maintain a small distance . I knew it was because of what Tamsin asked of Bo that night she broke her arm, and Tamsin still trying to come to terms with her own feelings on that night. I could feel she did care for Bo as much as she had said at the crack shack, but I knew it would take the Valkyrie more time than the rest of us to become comfortable with being around Bo.

* * *

I was finally able to sleep in for the first time in a year, I had no work, I had no worries, my family was put back together, I had the most amazing bed to sleep in and most important, my wife warming up the bed next to me. We spent the day in bed, doing nothing but sleeping and snuggling. It was a first for the both us, but desperately needed.

Bo would often run her hand over my stomach and smile wide, she looked at me as I was flipping through a science magazine I had abandoned months ago, "what do you think? Boy or a girl? And what about names?"

I smiled as I laid my hand ontop of hers, "i have not thought about it. For the first time in my life, I have nothing planned ahead."

Bo looked at me in mock surprise, "the great planner has nothing nailed down?" she squinted at me, "Are you sure you are my wife, the incredibly ocd ridden Dr. Lauren Lewis."

I laughed and poked her, "i am still the incredible Lauren lewis, cod extraordinaire, but I have decide to let some things to chance." I bent down and kissed her. I leaned my head back against the headboard, "i just want to enjoy the small moments."

Bo smiled as she kissed my neck, "i never thought I would see the day."

I closed my eyes, as Bo kissed the spot that always drove me crazy.

"LO LO! BO BO! Are you guys decent up there?" Kenzi was yelling just on the outside of our bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes and before I could even get the yes out, Kenzi pushed the door open a smidge, covering her eyes but peaking through her splayed fingers, "no boobies out...but momma lewis is here, with yo pops." when she saw that Bo and I were clothed she pushed the door completely open and jumped on the bed, bouncing, "momma lewis is all smiling and started making cupcakes."

I rolled out of the bed as Kenzi bounced hugged Bo, both of them giggling. I moved to the closet to grab some clothes, "Bo, you ready to meet your father in law?"

Bo mid giggle stopped, "the ash? I have met him numerous times."

I smiled as I set out a clean pair of jeans, "i know, but this time is different. You are now his family and you will be surprised at my mom. You haven't seen her in a year."

Kenzi stopped her bouncing and rolled to my side of the bed, "oh shit, that's right." she looked at Bo, "your moms in law looks different." Kenzi bounced out of the bed as she saw me begin to pull of my sleep shirt, "geez, you can ask me to leave, no reason to gross me out." Kenzi closed the door behind her and I heard her squeal when she smelled the first round of cupcakes in the oven. Bo sat up on the edge of the bed, "what does Kenzi mean?"

I smiled as I stripped out of the rest of my clothes, "you will see in a few minutes, but after out shower."

Bo turned to look at me and her eyes instantly flashed blue when she saw I was completely naked. I walked past her, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bathroom, "come, wash my back."

* * *

Bo and I walked downstairs hand in hand to the kitchen. Kenzi was hovering over the kitchen island as my mom was in the middle of a baking storm. Finnegan was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through a newspaper and laughing at Kenzi's excitement. I stared for a moment to memorize this unusually normal scene.

Finnegan looked up at me, standing with his arms out. I walked into a strong hug, "lauren, so happy to have you home." I smiled and squeezed him back. Finnegan and I had grown close over the last year and I actually really began to love him. I now understood his motives when I first met him and I was building a relationship with him that I cherished. I could feel finnegan smile as Bo came up behind me.

He pulled away from the hug, "ysabeau. Its equally good to have you home." I stood next to finnegan as he held out his hand to her, "welcome to the family."

Bo blushed and took his hand, "thank you, I don't know if I should bow or salute you."

Finnegan laughed, "i should bow to you, you are technically fae royalty now."

I looked at him sideways, but before I could say anything my mother popped out from around the kitchen island and scooped Bo up in a rib crushing hug. "ysabeau! finally."

Bo was shocked from the force of the hug and when my mother held bo out at arms length to take a look at her I could see bo's eyes widen as she realized what Kenzi and I were talking about. Bo looked between me and my mother.

"Elizabeth...you look young."

My mother shrugged, "i just have good genes." she winked at bo and then turned to me, her hand going straight to my stomach, "ah, I was right. All is well now."

I smiled as I held her hand against my stomach and smiled wide, "yes, it happened the other night." I pulled my mother into a massive hug and whispered against her ear, "you were right about the loophole, your grandchild is on its way."

My mother nodded, "i know she is." she leaned back, "that's why finnegan and I here, we have to talk to you about the future of you two and that little one you are carrying."

I was confused at my mothers words, "she?"

My mother winked at me, "i am better than a ultrasound." she motioned to the backyard, "its beautiful day, lets sit out there and have lunch." she turned to Kenzi, "you can help me, kenzi while laurens father sits and talks with the girls."

Kenzi frowned, "why does the human always get stuck with the grunt work?"

My mother smiled, "because the human gets rewarded with her own plate of cupcakes."

Kenzi threw her hands up in a victory sign, "sold! Momma Lewis." She hustled over to help my mother set up the lunch.

Finnegan held the back door open for Bo and I. HE even held out Bo's chair at the patio set I did not remember buying. After sitting himself he looked at me, smiling, "Lauren, your mother and I heard about your good news. Well Elizabeth picked up on it, its one of her special talents." he took a deep breath, "but what we came here for, besides celebrating the good news and having ysabeau home, is that your child will be the next ash." he paused and looked at me in the eyes, waiting for my reaction.

I clenched my jaw, "how and why? I haven't even been pregnant a week, I haven't even figured out what a fae pregnancy entails." I looked at the table top, I could feel bo's hand on my thigh squeezing. I could feel that Finnegan's words hit her the same way.

Finnegan crossed his legs, "your mother actually pushed me to tell you right away, I see her point after everything of the last year. There is no reason to keep secrets or hold back." he leaned his face up to the afternoon sun, "technically you would have been the next ash, Lauren, but because of my hiding your mother and my disconnect from you for most of your life, and that you were born human. It is impossible. This child will be a mix of powerful bloodlines, mine, your mothers, and Bo's, the child herself will be a powerful fae."

Bo interrupted, "we are having a daughter?" she looked at me, "did you know this already?"

I shook my head, "no, I was only able to test for pregnancy, but I never got far enough long to test sex." I looked at my father, "are we having a daughter?"

he nodded and smiled, "you are, Ysabeau here dictated that. Succubae always reproduce females, that way they can continue the strong bloodline of the succubus. Trick's wife produced Bo's mother, and now Bo produced a daughter. Its like the human male and the xx and xy chromosome." he smiled as my mother came out to set down drinks in front of us, she hung and arm across her husbands shoulder, "that and I had a dream the other night, and met my granddaughter. She is quite excited to meet her mothers."

I could feel the excitement in Bo rise to a high level and she grabbed my hand, "we are having a daughter, Lauren!"

I smiled, and squeezed her hand back, but in the back of my head I was quietly panicking at what Finnegan just told me. I was still unaligned, my wife was unaligned and now I was told my daughter would take the throne as high elder of the light fae. It made my stomach turn.

To be continued! I have a few adventures planned ahead...


	18. Chapter 18

I was quiet through the rest of lunch, my mother and Finnegan directed most of their attention to Bo. They wanted to get reacquainted with their daughter in law. Bo was happy to answer their questions and enjoyed the idle chatter, she also couldn't help but stare at my mother and her young appearance. I picked at my food and eventually I excused myself from the table.

I stood in the kitchen, washing off the pots and pans that were left.

"Lauren? Are you ok?" my mother gently placed an hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me away from the sink so she could take over the washing up duties. I nodded, "yea, you can finish your lunch with the rest."

"oh no, Kenzi is telling your father and wife the crazy story of how she first met bo, that girl has quiet a colorful vocabulary." My mother raised her eyebrows as she filled the sink with clean water.

I laughed lightly and grabbed a dish towel to help dry, "how long will my pregnancy be?"

"well, mine was nine months, but you were a human. Since you are fae and your wife is a powerful fae, I want to say it could be only six months or so. The powers have a tendency to speed up the gestation period, I have a feeling your little one will be quite powerful." she shook water off a plate as she handed it to me, "your father is certain she will be more powerful any fae due to the mixing of royal bloodlines." My mother dried her hands off and went to her bag at the table, she pulled out a book that looked old in its binding but still relatively new. She set it down in front of me, "this is our family tree, your fathers, your wife's, and ours. Finnegan had it done before your wedding as a gift, but we never managed to have a good moment to give it to you." She flipped the book open and pointed, "this is the Lewis family. It all started with Colin Lewis, the leader and founding fae of the lewis clan. He earned his title during the fae wars at the beginning, he became a lord of sorts, then a duke. It carried through until modern times when the fae had to adopt a more invisible way of life to hide from humans."

I bent over and looked at the massive intricate drawing of my family. The branches split off as Lewis members married humans and took a different path, thinning out the Lewis fae genetics. I couldn't hide the smile as I saw my marriage to Bo and the empty line under us, for our daughter. My mother continued, "you are technically royalty, we are still trying to sort out your exact title now that you are fae." she turned another page, "this is Finnegan's family, the Ryan clan. Granted that is the modern translation of his Gaelic last name of Maoilriain, but never the less, you can see his line is royalty through and through. True blue bloods." my mother smiled and winked at me.

I looked at his tree and saw that there were little to no deviations in the lineage, aside from me and another human child. There was an extra line under my name with the date of my fae transformation and one for my mother and Finnegan's marriage, but it was clear that all Ryan clan members married fae and stuck to the light fae. "The Ryan clan started with a king and as Trick wrote the new fae laws during the last half of the war, the king became the ash and it became a trickle down effect that it would be mainly Ryan's who held the ash position." My mother turned a few more pages, "here is the McCorrigan family, Bo's family. It starts with Tricks great grandfather, three times over." The McCorrigan family tree split off just like mine did and ended at Bo's mother which linked to Bo then to Bo and I. I did notice that the line for Bo's father was left empty, I knew she did not know who her real father was. My mother turned a few more pages. "Bo is the blood kings granddaughter, she is one of the purest of purest fae royalty out there." she stopped on a page that was almost blank, "and here, here is your family tree." at the top was Bo and I. "you will be able to start your own clan since you have brought together so many different families and have not aligned yourselves."

I leaned up from the book and looked at my mother quizzically, "so basically you are saying that my child is like the princess of England, already predestined to be the queen of England even before she's more than a few cells in my body?"

My mother laughed and smiled, "basically. With all of our fae gifts and blood in your little one, she will become more powerful than all of us combined. But I can only guess at what her powers may be."

I sighed as I felt Bo in the kitchen, "will she be a succubus like me?" She asked quietly as she pushed from the doorframe she had been leaning against. "sorry, I was eavesdropping, I wanted to check on Lauren and did not want to interrupt the amazing history lesson."

Bo was motioned over to take her own look in the book, "i want to say yes, but your child is from unique circumstances, Laurens fae DNA may overpower yours, detracting from the normal succubus genes." my mother smiled at both of us, "it's the only thing about this pregnancy I cannot predict, none of us can."

As Bo looked through the book, she asked, "what will this mean for us and my, our, refusal to choose a side?"

"that is up to your daughter to decide when the time comes. As it stands now, Lauren is automatically under the protection of the light fae, as are you by default. Finnegan is not requiring you to swear to him, since you are his family and the elders have respected his choice in the matter." my mother laughed as she hugged bo's shoulder, "i suggest you suffer quietly through the teenage rebellion years, like I did with Lauren."

Bo turned to me, "you rebelled? You of all people, who cannot leave the bed unmade for more than an hour?"

I sighed as I sat down, "i wouldn't call it traditional rebellion, I may have protested one or twice in college. But it was in my freshman year and I did not know any better."

My mother winked at Bo, "i may have had to bail her out once or twice."

Bo laughed, "i married an ex-con? Wait until I tell Kenzi." I groaned, "mom, some things are just better left just between us."

"i just want Bo to know what she should expect from your child." Both Bo and my mother laughed as I frowned.

A month later into my finally happy life, things were moving along smoothly. I was starting to show a little, Bo was home more, Kenzi even became a little more helpful and quieter around the house. My parents would come over weekly, for dinner and so my mother could do her doctor duty and check up on me. The family dinner was just that, it would be the five of us and there would be no fae talk, just sharing stories and time together.

One night after the family dinner, I sought out my lab to sit in and work on a small project I had taken up. My mother had asked me to help her with a couple of them, and since I technically did not have a job and wanted to work for my keep and not rely on the endless wealth of my parents, I agreed. Finnegan would call my helping my mother contract work and issue me a paycheck. Bo was still picking up cases but had tapered off on the more dangerous ones.

I was looking through my microscope when I smiled and looked up, "commander, I was wondering when you would show your face again. It has been a while. I sent you a invite to the family dinner a few weeks ago."

Tamsin pulled a chair up next to me, sitting down as she laid her feet on the desk top. She was wearing her fatigues and looked very tired, "as much as I would kill for a home cooked meal and your moms cupcakes, there is many a reason why. Poppa ash, the succuwife, and lastly I am dark fae." Tamsin tossed her hat onto the desk, "i wanted to stop by, check up on you and the little midget in your belly."

I could feel she was in my lab for other reasons, there was a strong sense of sadness around her. I set my pen down, "i am doing well, eating more than I am used too." I took my glasses off and looked at Tamsin, "But I can tell you are not, on both fronts."

Tamsin sighed hard, "i just got home from the desert. Valkyrie business, too many this time for even me to handle with my trademark lack of emotion." she looked up at me, "and I missed you, I missed this dysfunctional family. I guess you guys are my comfort zone when I start to feel shitty, I am drawn here." she ran her hands through her hair, letting out the bun I always saw her in, blonde hair flowing all around her, "things make sense around you."

I stood up and walked to the small fridge near the terrarium, "beer?"

Tamsin nodded eagerly. I handed her one, sat back down and opened the water I had grabbed for myself. "you know you are more than welcome here, anytime. Kenzi loves it when you're over and she has been complaining about you, so I know she misses you. My mom wants to get to know you better and Finnegan, well, there are no fae lines drawn in the sand here."

Tamsin pulled at the label on the beer bottle, "yea and then there's your wife." she gave me a look that said she still didn't feel like Bo would be welcoming. "oh, I forgot." Tamsin dug into one of her deep pants pockets and pulled out a set of keys, tossing them to me, "here's your wedding, baby shower, anniversary, and whatever else I cant think of gift."

I caught the keys in mid-air, "what is this?" I fingered the keys and laughed lightly at the gaudy Valkyrie keychain that looked like Tamsin had gotten it at a cheap metaphysical shop.

"Lauren, honey? I have a question about this weird bug Kenzi and I picked up from our newest client." Bo walked in, a glass jar with a strange large bug in it. She held it up to the light, as she moved it to set on the desk she caught Tamsin staring at her, frozen. The two women had not seen or spoken to each other in a year plus. Tamsin stood up, setting her beer on the desk, "i, um, need to go Captain, enjoy the gift."

I grabbed her arm to stop her as Bo said, "sit, and stay. I actually am glad I caught you here, there is something I want to talk to you about."

I could feel Tamsin panic as she absently rubbed at the arm that was still was sore after a year, "its okay, I only stopped by to drop something off for you two." she went to walk away when Bo smiled at her, "Tamsin, please." she motioned to the chair Tamsin had been sitting in, "i think I owe you an apology and a thank you."

Tamsin looked at me for help, I pushed the chair to her. It was time that the two settled their differences. Tamsin groaned and shot me a dirty look and cursed me in her thoughts. She flopped down into the chair, "can I at least have another beer?"

Bo sat on the couch as I grabbed the Valkyrie another beer. Bo took a breath, "i know you and I have not had the best of relationships. I blame myself and the jealousy I carried for the strange yet special relationship you have with my wife, but I also cannot ignore how much you have done for my wife, for my family, and even me." Bo smiled and I knew her intentions and words were true. "You took care of my best friend when I ran out on her, you helped my wife many times over and I know that you were the one who pushed Lauren in my direction while I was in Scotland." Bo laughed lightly, "your face is not one that is easily forgotten."

Tamsin looked down at the floor, "thanks, I guess?"

"Tamsin, I am sorry for losing my mind on you, I was not myself and I hope one day you can forgive me for breaking your arm and ignoring your request that night." Bo looked at Tamsin dead in the eyes, "i am glad I didn't, because I don't think I would be sitting here, happy at home, without you. Kenzi also told me what you said in the crack shack to get her to forgive me, thank you for that."

Tamsin met her eyes and I could feel she was struggling with her feelings, "bo, I hope you know that I have no intention to interfere with your marriage, like I told the captain, I love her very much and there is not a thing I would not do for her or her family, but I am far from in love with her. Her heart and her love lies with you, forever."

Bo smiled wide, "i know, I know that now. It took me a long time to come to that realization. But it also took me a long time to realize that you are a part of this family." she stood up and walked to the desk, closer to Tamsin, "i am extending a peace treaty with you, and extending an offer that you join this family and..." Bo paused and looked at me, both of us smiling wide, "will you be our daughters godmother?"

Tamsin furrowed her brow, "i am being punk'd or what ever it is Kenzi calls it?" she looked at me, "this is a joke right? I told you I am nothing but trouble."

I laughed, "i know, teats why you would be perfect." I stood up and walked over to bo, pulling her into a sideways hug, "we have been talking about it for the last few weeks, there is no one else that we both trust or like enough to be our daughters godmother. I know you will protect her as if she was your own and to show her how to beat up the boys."

Tamsin still looked at us funny, "why not Moscow red?"

Bo shook her head, "she has already nailed down the aunt title." Bo slid out of my arms and stood in front of Tamsin, "i agree with Lauren, there is no one else that I know of that I would trust my daughter too."

"you guys really are not kidding..." tamsin finished off the beer and stood up, "i would be honored too be the godmother of your little succunerd offspring." she smiled, "but I cannot promise I will teach her anything useful about life." She then looked at Bo, "thank you, Bo. I owe you many apologies and thank yous." Tamsin reached up and scratched the back of her head, "i would hug you, but I think that is going to take some time."

Bo laughed, "i agree, I don't like you that much just yet." She winked at Tamsin, "lets go inside, Kenzi is making us watch some weird Zombie barbarian movie."

Tamsin's face lit up, "are you telling me she got a copy of Conan the zombarian and did not bother to tell me? I am gonna kick her ass for not calling me as soon as she got it." Tamsin pushed past Bo and I, to the door, she stopped as she opened the door, looking back at us, "thank you, both of you, for giving me this and a chance in this cursed life of mine." she looked away before the tears in her eyes betrayed her tough facade. She walked out and in a matter of seconds I could hear her yell at Kenzi, who yelled back excitedly to see her friend after so long.

I smiled as bo slid her arms around my waist from behind, "you are pretty amazing Mrs. Lewis, I thought you were still up in the air about Tamsin being godmother."

Bo kissed my shoulder, "i was, but when I saw her I didn't have the heart to be mean to her. She has done so much for us that I could not have her be part of this family. I also know now I will always be the only one who has your heart, there's no need to be jealous of her or the relationship you two have."

I turned into her arms and kissed her softly, "you do, forever." Bo smiled and held her hand over my growing baby bump, "i cant wait to meet her, we need to start picking names for her."

I nodded, "i agree, she might grow up with a complex if she keeps hearing Tamsin and Kenzi call it the succunerd." I kissed the top of Bo's head. "come on, the kids will probably start bickering if we don't make it downstairs for the zombarian extravaganza."

Bo laughed as she moved out of my arms, pulling me with her to the door. I smiled as I began to hear Tamsin and Kenzi bickering over which popcorn is better. I looked up and in the reflection of the glass cabinet near the door, I saw a man dressed all in black, he was different than the one I had seen a year ago. I let go of Bo's hand as I stared at the man. He nodded at me and drew three spirals in the air that lit up as his finger drew them, he then grabbed the edges and ripped it apart, causing a bright flash that I knew only I saw before the man in black disappeared. I instinctively reached down to my stomach, I knew my daughter was the reason for the man in black. I told Bo to go ahead of me as I grabbed my cell phone and called my mother, I needed her to know what I just saw, if she saw it and what I meant. I had an idea, three spirals representing three families mixing together. What had me nervous was the ripping apart of the spirals, I was afraid of what it meant.

**Short Chapter! but I think I am coming to the end of this story and after this last massive hurdle, I may close this one up unless I am inspired with new ideas...I am just stuck right now so its taking longer to come up with stuff as the kids finally are close to happiness. One last curveball ahead for our lovelies and then I may tie it all up with an epilogue. who knows! I may change my mind tomorrow...**


	19. Chapter 19

"it seems that men in black are your spirit guide, of sorts." my mother looked over her glasses a me, "we all have them, and they all take different forms for all of us who have the gift of visions." I had my back to her as I looked over the white board she was using to write formulas and ideas on at the light fae compound, "tamsin is visited by the same kind of man in black I see sometimes."

"that makes sense since you two share gifts. Has the Valkyrie seen this last man in black?"

I turned to face my mother, "she hasn't said anything to me, but I will ask her when she returns from her trip back to Afghanistan." I sat on the edge of my mothers desk, I found myself wanting and needing to sit down a lot more as I progressed in the my pregnancy. "what do you think of the spirals, mom?"

my mother pulled her glasses off, "it could mean a multitude of things, three energies, three families, three fae alignments. The idea behind these visits you receive is to give you an idea of what is too come, the guides then leave it up to you to work out. It is truly a fallible system of gifts we have." She reached over and patted my hand, "just take heed of the guides, Finnegan has begun to pick up whispers about your child already. He may want to move to the compound to reside until the baby is born." my mother gave me a serious look that shook me to the core, "She will be powerful and many will seek that out. Good and bad, especially as she is destined to rule over the light fae."

I let out a deep breath and looked at her, "my biography is going to be a best seller by the time my life is all said and done." My mother laughed and nodded in agreement, "you have lived quiet an adventure novels worth of life."

At five and a half months, I was the size of one of my patients at nine months pregnant. I had been gently forced to move into the light fae compound at the behest of Finnegan, my mother and my wife. There had been a few strange incidents in the last month as I grew and felt the baby's powers grow inside of me. Bo moved with me to return to her long forgotten role as my sexy bodyguard. Finnegan set us up in one of the larger private rooms near where his room was. It was similar to the one I had stayed in so long ago, but the bed was bigger and the room had stronger security settings.

I had put up a fight when Finnegan suggested about a month ago I move into the compound. The tipping point was one night three ogres slipped into the house while I slept, in hopes of kidnapping me for a yet unidentified entity. Bo and Kenzi had been out that night on a case, I was alone but thankfully Tamsin had snuck into the house and passed out on the couch in the living room. The ogres thought she was me and I honestly felt bad for them after I saw what Tamsin had done to them. As they were loaded away in a fae ambulance she shrugged at me and said, "they fell down the stairs."

I stood in the middle of the room, rubbing absently at my stomach, "bo, I miss our bed already. This one is huge, but I still feel like it may not be big enough for the three of us."

Bo came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me and placing her hands on my large belly. "its only temporary, Elizabeth said you should be ready in a couple more weeks or less. That our little girl is eager to get out and face the world." she kissed me on the neck, my hormones were running rampant. Bo and I had just stopped indulging in our desires just a few weeks ago. Not because I didn't want too, but because I was just physically too big to maneuver comfortably. For the first time since we met, Bo had gone back on the injections to curb her building hunger, willingly and not out of necessity of one of us being halfway around the world. I sighed at her touch and hoped that I could handle the extra six weeks of healing after the birth.

I turned in her arms, we both laughed as my big belly bumped her back. I bent forward and kissed my wife softly, and whispered, "i am secretly grateful I don't have another three months to wait before this little one is out of me. I think I finally understand your pain when you cant feed properly and can only look but not touch."

Bo smirked, "we can find ways to ease the pain. You are even sexier super pregnant, doctor." Bo pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

"the baby can see that, don't scar the poor kiddo before she has a chance." Kenzi barged into the room, dropping a few more bags packed from the house. She headed to the antique couch, climbed over the back and plopped down, "Speaking of the kiddo, you two moms figure out what to name her? I mean, Kenzi junior has a delightful ring too it"

I shot Kenzi a look, "i love you, but I will not name my daughter a junior anything." Kenzi laughed as I walked by her and she sat up fast so she could do a Buddha rub to my belly. She had taken to doing the rub for good luck the moment I started to show immensely. She loved doing it more as the baby started to kick back against her hand. "don't worry kiddo, Auntie Kenz will teach you to be cool and work through the nerd genes you are most definitely about to get."

I playfully swatted at Kenzi to get her to move over so I could sit next to her on the couch. I looked at Bo, "we do need to name her, soon."

Bo sat on the other side of me, I was now in the middle of the two smiling women. Bo smiled, "what about Bo junior?"

"i was going to suggest Tamsin the third." the three of us looked up to see Tamsin strolling into he room in her dress uniform. She pushed Kenzi over so she could sit down. Now all four of us were crammed onto the couch. I looked across at the three women I cared for with all of my heart, all of us silent in thoughts thinking about names for the little baby in my belly. I laughed and it hit me, I spoke quietly, "Seraphina Margaret Lewis. The first."

I looked to my wife first, she nodded in approval, "i like it, its a strong name."

Kenzi popped out of her spot like a wine cork, "i second that hotpants." she then reached for Tamsin, "blondie? You are the final vote. What say ye?"

Tamsin grabbed Kenzi's hand, laughing as the smaller girl struggled to pull up the Valkyrie, "i say it isn't my kid to name, but it has a nice ring too it." Tamsin winked at me, "its good Captain." She flung her dress jacket over the side of the couch, "Moscow and I will get the rest of your things while you settle into this museum of a room." As she stepped to follow Kenzi, she paused and dug in her pocket, "you forget about things a lot, captain." She tossed me a set of keys.

I caught them in mid air and saw that they were the same ones she had given me months ago, the ones with the gaudy Valkyrie keychain. I had shoved them in a desk drawer while bo and her made up in the garage. I forgot about them after I saw the man in black and became fixated on other things.

"you left these in your desk, I found them while I collected those notebooks you asked for."

Bo took the keys from me, eyeing the Valkyrie key chain, then looked at Tamsin. "no worries succubus, they are not the keys to my apartment. "she sighed, "i actually dont have an apartment, unless you count your basement I crash in all the time or the small Kenzi crash pad." Tamsin nodded at me, "Take your wife outside bo."

Bo helped me up from the couch and we walked outside. In the drive path in front of the private section of the fae compound sat Bo's Camaro. Looking brand new. Bo let go of my hand and jogged to it. Tamsin stood next to me, "i had it fully restored. Called in a ton of my fae favors on the dark side of town, but its like new, maybe even better." We both watched as Bo ran her hands over the unchipped, pristine yellow paint. "i could not see you and Bo tooling around in a mini van, or even a brand new BMW hybrid suv."

I watched a Bo poked her head into the backseat and started laughing as she looked at us, "you even put a car seat in the back?"

I smiled and wrapped an arm around Tamsin as she shrugged, "safety first?"

Tamsin walked with me back to the room as Bo and Kenzi took the Camaro for a test drive, I couldn't properly fit in the passenger seat and I was getting tired. I looked at Tamsin, "have you had a man in black visit you lately?"

The Valkyrie shook her head, "no, thankfully. I also have been void of any crazy dreams. The visitors are consistent but I mastered who I want to talk to and who needs to leave. Why do you ask Captain?"

I smiled, "it might be nothing then, I just had a vision of the same guy here and there. Drawing three spirals and then pulling them apart" I looked up at the night sky, "my mom says it could be a sign of our three families coming together."

Tamsin squeezed my shoulder, "you are merging three families and shattering tradition." she smiled at me, "you are safe here, captain. I will make sure of it."

I woke up in the middle of the night, slid out of the bed as best as I could and waddled to the bathroom. I had gotten used to the late night bathroom runs and gotten it down to a pattern of ease. I closed the door as quiet as I could so as not to wake up bo. I turned the light on and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't really big outside of my belly. I had barely put on any pregnancy weight and I smiled as I turned to look at my belly sideways. It was huge and looked like it had dropped a little over night.

As I went to sit down I felt a weird pain, then the tell tale sign I was going into labor happened. My water broke. Then there was another shooting pain. The baby had not been a super active baby, only kicking and moving here and there, mainly when Kenzi egged her on. But now, it felt like she was preparing for a marathon or a boxing match. I had to grab the edge of the sink as contractions hit. I closed my eyes and yelled for Bo.

Bo almost kicked the door down and grabbed me as I was in the middle of another contraction. "Lauren! Are you okay?"

I nodded, "the baby, she wants out and now is the time." I looked up and met her eyes, I could tell she was worried because I was still a couple weeks away from the due date my mother predicted. "go get my mom."

"i am not going to leave you." bo had a gentle death grip on me. Helping me up, I knew the look in her eyes, she was not going anywhere. I closed my eyes and asked Tamsin to get my mother.

Three minutes later as Bo was helping me out of the bathroom. Tamsin tore into the room in her pajamas, "mom is on the way, what can I do." I looked at her and immediately noticed her shirt, it was a pink zombie hello kitty shirt and she was wearing pink pajama pants.

Tamsin caught my eyes, "don't, just don't." I started to laugh when another contraction hit me. It took Bo and her to hold me up. My mother and Kenzi were next to barge into the room, Kenzi had a wheelchair and pushed it in front of me, "oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit."

My mother bent in front of me as Tamsin and Bo sat me in the wheelchair. "how far apart?"

I swallowed, "about thirty seconds apart, but picking up."

She nodded, "okay, lets get you down to the operating room."

All three of us, Bo, Tamsin and I stared at my mother, "um, operating room, Elizabeth?" Bo's voice was almost succubus low.

My mother nodded, "your daughter is far too big for Lauren to do a vaginal birth, we have to do a C-section to make sure both survive. The strain of birth on these two, especially with the unknown powers of the little one, I cant risk it."

I wanted to object, but another contraction over took me. I winced as someone pushed me forward. I was focused on the pain and the contraction that I didn't hear anything. Tamsin and Bo helped me onto the operating table as my mother scrubbed up. I laid down as a few fae nurses began prepping me, ushering Bo and Tamsin out.

Bo refused and almost started a fight until there was gentle tap on the glass outside the operating room, Finnegan nodded to the nurses and they took Bo to gown up. Tamsin held my hand and bent to kiss my forehead, "i will be out there with your pops, if you need anything." she tapped on her forehead. I nodded and smiled. I watched her walk to the small area to stand with Kenzi and Finnegan.

My contractions were getting stronger. My mother appeared in full surgical gown with Bo right beside her. Bo stood next to me as the nurse draped a curtain across my chest, cutting off my view. I looked at bo and I could feel her anxiety build. I tried to squeeze her hand as I could feel the pain killers drip into my system. Bo kissed my hand, "you ready to be a mom, Lauren?"

I nodded, "Are you?" Bo kissed my cheek, "never been readier in my life."

Bo smiled and I faded out from the drugs, hearing my mother tell Bo what was going to happen, that our daughter was on her way.

** More to come! I wanted to get this up as I break through the block! your reviews may help me shake the dust loose!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Lauren, wake up." Bo's voice was a faint whisper. I heard the gentle sounds of a operating and the softs sounds of a baby crying. I moved my head to look at Bo, she bent to kiss me, her eyes full of tears but she was smiling. "wake up and look." Bo bent back and in her hands was a large bundle of blankets, that moved ever so slightly. "its our little girl."

I smiled and started to cry. The nurses moved around in a whisper, pulling away the curtain and the cloths they used to cover me. They moved to me and helped me to sit up. Bo sat on the edge of the bed and whispered, "Do you want to hold her?" I couldn't speak, my emotions were all over the map, I just nodded and held out my arms. Bo handed our daughter to me, carefully setting the warm bundle in my arms. I pulled the blankets down so I could take a better look, Seraphina was beautiful, sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face. I whispered to Bo, "She's...beautiful."

Bo nodded and hugged me closer to her. My mother and Finnegan appeared at the foot of the bed, smiling like proud grandparents do after the birth of their first. I looked at my mom, who was still pulling off her surgical gown and cap, and before I could even ask, "she is perfectly healthy, happy and whole." she moved around to stand next to Bo and I, reaching out to brush back my hair, "and as are you." I looked at my parents, my wife and my daughter.

"Wait, where is Tamsin and Kenzi?" I couldn't see them anywhere in the room.

Bo laughed, "The big mean Valkyrie passed out when she saw your mother start the c-section, Kenzi is with her in the other room. Tamsin gave herself a nice little concussion." I shook my head and smiled, looking back at my daughter who was wiggling in my arms to get more comfortable as she continued to sleep.

My daughter was a week old by the time my mother was okay with letting me leave the fae hospital and go back home. The doctor in me thought I was fine the next day after the birth, the doctor in her wanted me to wait for my stitches to heal a little bit more. Bo never left my side and was already becoming and amazing mother. Tamsin and Kenzi showed up the next day after the birth to meet Seraphina. Kenzi wanted to hold her immediately then became nervous she was going to drop her. Tamsin held her for a minute than gave her back. There was something I could not pick up from Tamsin but it was eventually pushed away by the happy thoughts she had. Even Trick and Dyson stopped by to meet the newest member of the family.

I sat on the bed watching Sera stare at the canopy and wiggle. My mom walked in with a sheet of paper in her hand, "your little one is a succubus and a slyph like her grandfather." she handed the sheet to me so I could look at the DNA results my mother and I both ran. We had taken samples form the cord blood to get a jump start on figuring out who's powers Sera had inherited. I stared at the sheet, as my mother went to pick her up, "my little granddaughter has the ultimate gift of persuasion, she will be an interesting teenager when it all comes to fruition."

I sighed and set the results down, at least I had a few years before puberty hit and Bo would have a lot of explaining and teaching to do. "i should start stocking up on baseball bats now." My mother laughed, "i told you that it was a high possibility that she would take after Ysabeau."

"i know mom, I am just already dreading the birds and bees talk." I smiled as my mother bounced the little baby in her arms, "well take heart in knowing that she wont be as powerful as Bo, her slyph powers have balanced that out. But regardless, my dear, you do indeed have a future handful on your hands, just be glad she cant read thoughts like you and I and be a succubus." My mother went to hand my daughter back to me, "she looks equally like the both of you, but it looks like her hazel eyes will end up a more green." I smiled at my mother as Bo walked to me, planting a soft kiss on my cheek, "the car is all set and packed, Tamsin is waiting for us."

Bo stared at our daughter, she had not let the smile leave her face since the moment she laid eyes on Seraphina. My mother folded her arms and looked at the three of us, "all my girls together, I wish I had my camera."

"Elizabeth, I thing you have taken enough pictures over the last week to last a lifetime, even a endless fae lifetime." Bo smiled at my mother, "but I understand, our daughter is so cute."

"Yes she is Ysabeau, and she wont stay like that for long, they all eventually grow up into elegant women who have their own babies." my mother walked over to us, "Are you sure you wont consider staying in the compound a little longer, your father is still concerned about the information still coming in about interest in this little one."

Bo stood up and hugged my mom, "we are sure, I want to take my girls home and get them settled. Between Tamsin and I, I think we can handle what may come. Kenzi has even set up a baby safe place in the basement in extreme cases."

I sat and held my daughter tighter, I didn't want to admit that I also did not feel comfortable with the interest in my daughter by the dark fae and others. I knew that her combined families and powers would make her an interest, especially as it leaked out she was prophesied to be the next leader of the fae. I looked at my mother, "lets try it for a little while, I things get too intense, I promise we will come back until the dust settles, but I do, as much as bo, want to go home and start getting Sera adjusted to her new life."

My mother nodded and sighed hard, I could tell what she was thinking but at the same time she understood. She had been down the same road with me, protecting me and hiding me from those interested in my father. "alright, but the first sign of trouble and you will be back here faster than you can blink."

I sat in the backseat with Kenzi, Seraphina in her car seat between us. Bo was driving like an old lady and both Kenzi and I had to urge her to go faster, that it would be okay if she went the actual speed limit. Kenzi was making faces at the baby, who was just staring at her, probably mesmerized by Kenzi's dangly skull earrings. Tamsin was following behind us with our bags in her truck and I could feel her irritation at Bo's over cautious driving. We got closer to the house and my excitement began to wan and be replaced by something darker. I could feel fae coming closer, and they were not friendly, far from it. I ketp a smile on my face and sent a quiet message to Tamsin at what I felt, she was feeling the same thing. I leaned over and put a hand on Bo's shoulder, "Drive a little faster, honey."

Bo caught the look in my eyes, they were glowing slightly. She nodded and pressed the accelerator down as Kenzi sighed a "finally." and continued to play with the baby.

WE pulled into the driveway at the house and I could feel the fae hovering far too close. Tamsin parked behind us and rush to the car, trying to stay calm as she helped me get Seraphina out, she whispered close to my ear, "they are dark sisters of mine, the fallen ones who belong to no one but the darkest of dark and whomever can pay them the most." she looked at me in the eyes, "get the baby in the house and in the basement as soon as you can. They are here for her."

I paused, clenching my jaw as I pulled Seraphina into my arms and tight against my chest. Bo stood next to me and I smiled tightly, I started to walk to the door, "kenzi, can you get the door for me?"

"Sure thing momma hotpants." Kenzi bounced as I started walking quicker, Tamsin had stood with Bo and told her what was coming. I could feel Bo's emotions amp up fast and go into her protective succubus mode. I was a few steps away when I felt the fae energy swarm around me, I looked over my shoulder and saw four Valkyries hovering. Tamsin and Bo immediately stepped in front of me, to act as a shield. I looked at the Valkyries, they looked nothing like Tamsin or the other ones I had come across. Their wings were black as night and their eyes were soulless. The one in the center held out her hand, "give us the baby, now."

I could feel Bo tense up even more and her powers were beginning to glow brighter. I held Sera closer to my chest and I could feel the little baby's powers radiate from her. She could feel danger was around her and her body was going into protective mode, even if she wasn't able to understand what was happening. Tamsin glanced over her shoulder at me, "Lauren, get in the house now and into the basement."

I didn't argue, my eyes were glowing just as bright as Bo's. I knew what the dark Valkyries intentions were, they were sent by a evil dark entitiy that had nothing to do with any side of fae, the ash or the morrigan. I took a step back. That is when the Valkyries moved, swopping down. I moved fast and made it to the house and to Kenzi holding the door open, as Bo grabbed one of the Valkyries by the throat and pulling her chi faster than I had ever seen before. I stopped for a second as Kenzi pushed me to move into the basement, I looked down at Sera, she was asleep but had a gentle glow around her.

I looked up to see Tamsin unleash her Valkyrie sword and take on the last two of her sisters making a charge for me. She knocked one down with a swift backhand and nodded to Bo to deal with the downed sister. As she spun to meet the other, she was met with a sword that ran through her stomach easily. The dark sister laughed as she looked into the shocked eyes of Tamsin, "you cannot protect her, the baby is leaving with us." Tamsin laughed, "someone should be protecting you." she then held out her other hand and a second sword appeared. Tamsin let out a scream as she pushed both of her swords into the dark Valkyrie down to the hilt. Catching the dark sister by surprise. Tamsin stared at the impaled dark sister, then kicked her off the swords as she dropped to the ground in a black crumble.

Bo dropped the last dark sister as she pulled the last bit of chi from her, allowing her to remain alive but pass into a haze of ecstasy. She looked over at Tamsin and saw all the blood, "Tamsin, your hurt."

Tamsin nodded as she dropped to her knees before Bo could catch her. I felt her pain surge to me, I looked at Kenzi, "take sera to the basement and call my mom." I handed the still sleeping baby to Kenzi as tears began to well in her eyes, "blondie..."

I pushed Kenzi and my daughter to the basement door and ran back out to the front yard, stopping at Tamsin. I dropped to my knees and immediately began to asses her injuries. She half smiled as she looked at me, "rookie mistake, captain."

Bo was pressing her hands over the wound trying to hold back the blood, I could tell it was bad, worse than I wanted Tamsin to know. "you'll be fine, help is on the way, my mom is coming with help."

Tamsin smiled, "liar." she looked at me and pulled at my hands that were now pressing down with Bo's. She grabbed my one hand, holding it as blood smeared, "it is the only thing that can kill me quick, one of my sisters blades. I should have been more careful." she swallowed as I tried harder with bo to get the bleeding under control. Tamsin kept pushing our hands away, "let me go, let me end this cycle..."

I shook my head as tears fell, "no, I need you, our daughter needs you." I looked up at bo who was holding back her own tears, "We need you, commander."

Tamsin coughed, "you are so full of shit. Sera is safe now, she will be safe after this. The dark sisters wont want t fight you or your wife after I killed one in the name of that little baby of yours." she looked at me in the eyes, "let me have peace..." I shook my head at the silent request she asked of me, flashes of another time and another lost love radiating in her last thoughts. Tamsin squeezed my hand, "Lauren..."

I fought tears as I nodded, I pulled at Bo's hand as I removed mine from the wound. Bo fought me, "no, no, no...Lauren we have to help her."

Tamsin suddenly grabbed Bo's hand, "bo. Please."

Bo was now fighting back sobs as she understood what Tasmin was asking of us. The Valkyrie smiled at us, "i love you both, even you succubus. Thank you for this." she swallowed one more time as her breathing became slower and slower until it finally ceased.

Bo stood up, covering her mouth with her hand, holding back the sobs. I looked up at her, trying to keep as calm as I could, "Sera is with Kenzi in the basement, my mom is on her way." Bo nodded and ran to the house leaving me with Tamsin.

I brushed a few strands of hair out of Tamsins face, "dammit commander." I knew she had life cycles and had died a few times before, but it didnt make it any less painful to watch her die in my arms, and that she asked it of me. It was against my nature as doctor who swore to heal and save without hesitation. I bent down and kissed her forehead, "rest well, my sweet Valkyrie."

I turned to the sound of Kenzi yelling as she ran up the stairs, she pushed through the door and stopped when her eyes met mine. She started shaking, "no, no...not blondie. She's too big of a pain in the ass to die. She cant..." Bo appeared behind Kenzi, Sera in her arms. She wrapped a arm around Kenzi as she the little russian began to cry.

I sat with Tamisn until my mother and Finnegan arrived with the fae hospital staff. I took it upon myself to be her escort as we collected her and took her back to the fae compound. She was placed in one of the rooms until Bryn arrived. It was unknown when Tamsin would start her next life cycle, or if she would. Bryn showed up and we shared a silent moment as I said a quiet goodbye and watch as Bryn took over the escort duties to take her twin sister home. I did take one of Tamsins dog tags that she always had around her neck, she told me once it was unnecessary but a gentle reminder that even she had an identity in this world of death and war.

I drove home from the fae compound in the Camaro Tamsin had restored. I felt different, my mind was emptier than normal. The lack of Tamsins presence was gaping. I felt at peace at the same time, knowing that Tamsin would finally be able to break the curse she had been set with so many years ago. I smiled at the thought of maybe seeing a happy Tamsin soon. I pressed the accelerator and let the car show me its power. I whispered to the blurring outside, "dont be gone too long, commander."

* * *

I stared out into the backyard at Kenzi and Sera playing. I looked down at the Camaro keys with the gaudy Valkyrie and Tamsins dog tag sitting idly on the patio table top. Five years had passed since she left us, none of us really forgot her or wanted too. Kenzi took over her truck and it now sat in the driveway next to the Camaro. I had kept her uniform and hung it next to mine in the closet, and once a month we all would indulge in a zombie movie night. I sighed and stared at the keys, today was a day I missed my friend terribly.

Bo sat next to me at the patio table, a gentle kiss met my cheek. "you seem distant, Lauren." I shrugged and kissed her on the lips, "i am just lost in my thoughts."

Bo snuggled up against me, watching our daughter in the yard. Sera was tall for her age and towered over the other five year olds she played with, she also took after my genius genes. I smiled as her and Kenzi were intensely playing with Legos. Her curly blonde hair was flopping around her face, she definitely inherited most of Bo's good looks, even down to the dimple. Sera glanced at us with bright green eyes and waved at me. I waved back, I had just gotten home from work with my mother at the fae compound. I watched as Sera whispered to Kenzi and both smiled wide.

My daughter stood up and ran to me, "mummy! Aunts Kenzi and I have something for you." She climbed into my lap and hugged me. I smiled and pushed some of her hair out of her face as she reached for Bo, "mommy said that you would have a nerdgasm after you saw it."

I raised my eyebrow at my wife as she blushed, Sera was picking up dialogue faster than we could edit ourselves. Sera wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, squeezing her tight, I smiled as Bo continued to blush, "well, what is it?"

"ta daaaa!" Kenzi and Sera said it in unison as Kenzi set a lego molecule model down onto the table. Kenzi looked at me with a smirk, "your kid is a bigger nerd than you, doc."

Sera leaned forward in Sera's arms and pointed at the Legos, "this is the chemical structure of a zombie plague." her words were clear but with a hint of the little kid lisp learning how to navigate the s and the st of sentences. My daughter flashed a semi toothless grin, "Aunts Kenzi and I created it this afternoon while you were at work with grams." Sera then proceeded to point out what color was each chemical. I was mildly amazed that she had a decent basis of how to make a chemical structure, but also frightened that she was only two critical components away from a viable virus.

When sera was done she climbed into my lap and started playing with the keys, I stared hard at Kenzi, "i told you no more Zombie movies..."

Kenzi frowned, "you said you were worried she would have nightmares, she hasn't had one since she was two and I showed her night of the living dead."

I pointed at the Lego model, "you should be worried about that and not the nightmares. Or you will wake up a test subject zombie." Kenzi looked to the Lego model and to me, it started sinking in what I was implying. Kenzi groaned, "why does your kid have to be a super genius."

Sera answered for me, "because my mummy is one and my mommy is a superhero." she stuck her tongue out at Kenzi as bo and I laughed. Bo smiled, "She has you there Kenzi."

Kenzi folded her arms and pouted, Sera giggled and slid out of my lap to walk over to kenzi, "up! Lets go eat pizza." Kenzi shook her head as she lifted the girl into her arms, "i know, I know, I should not be feeding her pizza." Kenzi disappeared into the house.

Bo moved quietly and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, "i missed you today."

I ran my hands down her back, "i know, that's why I came home early." I kissed the bottom of her chin, "you know our five-ish year anniversary is coming up. My mom said she could watch Sera so we could take a short trip somewhere."

Bo smirked, "she did, did she? Hmmm...days alone with you, no curious hyper intelligent girl wondering about everything and poking at lock doors, questioning why you moan so much at night if you don't have a tummy ache."

I felt myself blush, "i told you she is like me, sleep is not always a priority when she can read and learn more."

Bo kissed me, deep and passionately, "i cant say that I am not happy she is more into books right now, because I know when she hits puberty, we are in for a world of trouble."

I nodded and squeezed bo's side, "That is all you mommy."

Sera poked her head out of the door, "mummy, Aunts Kenzi wants to know if you will let us have waffles too."

Bo smiled and slid off my lap, "i will get this one, my love. Get cleaned up and join us for dinner, I promised sera we would tell her the story of how we met, minus the sexy bits." Bo winked at me and stole another quick kiss from me, "then later, we can recreate those sexy bits."

I sighed as my wife disappeared into the house. I grabbed the keys and headed to the garage. I switched on the light and set my briefcase on the desk. In the last five years my life had become almost normal and incredible. After that first attempt at kidnapping our daughter, Tamsin was right, no one came for her after Tamsin killed her dark sister. No one would even touch a contract to seek out our family, no matter how big the price. In time interest in our family fell back to what it was, I was the Ash's daughter and we were still unaligned. Bo and Kenzi continued doing their private investigation work, I went back to part time research work with my mother and had just begun to add hours as Sera was preparing to enter school. Bo and I were preparing for that as well, Sera was above and beyond the intelligence offered by public of private schools, so we decided the best thing we could do for her was hire private tutors that could give her the one on one time she would crave. One day she would be ash and I wanted her to be able to stand on her own.

I sat in my chair and leaned back, glancing at my medals and ribbons. I closed my eyes and tried to send her a message, I had given up years ago when I began to realize she would not be coming back. I waited a few minutes and felt nothing. I went to the closet to hang up my jacket, I smiled at the two plain black suit bags hanging next to each other, I shook my head at the memory of how I first met the Valkyrie. I closed the door and paused, I felt something in the room. It was faint but it was awfully familiar to me. I looked to the couch hoping to see Tamsin sprawled out throwing me a smug look, I smiled and laughed at myself as I walked back into the house to my wife, my daughter and her aunts Kenzi sitting on the couch playing polar bears or lions.

* * *

Later that night, as Bo and Sera snored together in the giant bed, I slipped out to do some work. Sera had climbed into bed with us to hear Bo tell the story of how her mummy and mommy met, she would often interrupt questioning about Bo's powers and when would she get her own, asking when could she juice people. I walked downstairs making a note to talk to Kenzi again about her language around the impressionable one.

I walked into the kitchen, looking for leftovers. I grabbed a half empty container of rice pudding and as I pulled it out, I felt an overwhelming prescence directly behind me. I tried to focus in on who it was, I went to reach for the knife drawer.

"Captain, please don't try and stab me, this cycle just started for me yesterday, and I would like to go a week or so before I start acquiring new scars." the gruff voice sounded lighter than it ever had before.

I turned and was reward with the sight of Tamsin sitting at the kitchen table, her jean clad legs up on the table as she tipped back in the chair. She held her arms out, wide smile on her face, "you miss me?"

**Okay, probably one more chapter and a epilogue before I finish this and wonder about if there will be a third book...**


	21. Chapter 21

I stared at Tamsin, her grin was as wide as I remembered it, she looked younger and healthy. I could feel that she was lighter. Tamsin dropped her open arms, "its not to polite to stare, captain." She stood up, her smile fading slightly as she walked around the table. "i know its been a few years, and I am sorry that it..." I didnt let her finish, I rushed the few steps to her, scooping her in a massive hug. I heard her grunt as I knocked some of the wind out of her, but she eagerly returned the embrace I held her in. I whispered through soft tears, "i thought you were never coming back." Tamsin stepped back in my arms, "me neither, but I kind of got into some trouble when I went home." She took a few more steps until she was completely out of my arms to lean against the edge of the island, "so, how is the wife? Life and my Moscow red?" I stared at her icy blue eyes, "you are deflecting, I thought you died for the last time."

Tamsin broke my stare and looked out the window into the backyard, catching the top of the giant playscape Bo and I had just put in for Sera. "i didn't, I ended the life cycle and woke up three days later when Bryn took me home. I then had to face what I had done to my sisters, I was imprisoned in Valhalla for two years, then the last three I spent but Odins side as a punishment. It actually was not too bad, he stopped being rude after a minute and then I would spend everyday with him sharing stories. He decided after hearing my stories with your family, that I was better served back here, especially with my lingering gifts from you. He was happy to have warriors come to him happier, you know because they could send their last messages home through me." she folded her arms, "he cut me loose yesterday. I woke up in the middle of a field in Nebraska, naked as the day I was born. A farmer found me and was convinced I was the real version of super girl." she raised her eyebrows, "that was awkward."

I smiled, laughing lightly, "and your first stop of a new life is here?"

Tasmin leaned and bumped her shoulder against me, "of course." she took a breath, "So, back to your deflecting, what's new?"

We both turned to the sound of small footsteps running into the kitchen, Sera crashed into my legs with an excited hug, whispering, "mummy, are you sneaking snacks?" I bent down and picked her up, holding her in my arms as she snuggled into my hair, "i was, but then an old friend stopped by."

Sera peeked through my hair at Tamsin, "She's pretty." she then leaned over and stuck out her little kid hand, "hi, my name is Seraphina Margaret Lewis the first."

Tamsin stared at Sera in mild disbelief as a slow smile crept across her face as she took the little hand offered to her, "nice to meet you, Seraphina. My name is Tamsin."

Sera giggled, "oh you're Blondie! The flying lady Aunts Kenzi talks about all the time, you saved me when I was an infant." Sera leaned back in my arms, hugging me. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she heard the nickname Kenzi gave her years ago.

Tamsin chuckled, "infant? Definitely your kid, captain."

Sera cocked her head at Tamsin, "why do you call my mummy Captain? We don't have a boat." I smiled and brushed hair out of her face, "remember when you asked about my ribbons?" Sera nodded, "that's when you were in the army, right? " I nodded as Sera looked back at Tamsin, "my mummy and mommy tell me stories about you all the time before bed. Is it true you have wings like an angel?"

Tamsin smiled and nodded, "you bet kiddo." She paused as I watched her eyes drift to look behind Sera and I, her smile fading, "bo."

Sera and I both looked behind us, Bo was standing in the doorway to the kitchen as Sera giggled and pointed at Tamsin, "mommy! Its Blondie! Her real name is Tamsin and she's very pretty."

Bo whispered, "i know who she is, honey." Bo walked past us and towards Tamsin, who began to stammer as I could feel her fear kick in, "i thought it would be okay to stop by, I still had a house key."

Bo said nothing and grabbed Tamsin in a equally rib crushing hug I had just given her. Bo held her tight, "welcome home."

Tamsin swallowed hard as she hugged Bo back, letting tears slip. When Bo released her from the crushing embrace, Tamsin wiped at her eyes. I suddenly felt how light her entire being was, there was no hint of the ominous darkness that she carried with her from the moment I first met her. "sorry if its too late, I forgot about the kiddo and I, well I couldn't...you know." I put a hand on Tamsins shoulder, "its okay, but I do need to get Sera back to bed."

Bo moved to me and held out her arms, Sera immediately crawled over to her mom, "i will take her to bed, get Tamsin settled in the basement. Kenzi is passed out in her crash pad, but I know in the morning she will want to see you." Bo hoisted her daughter in her arms, "come on noodle, say goodnight."

Sera frowned, "will she be here in the morning when I wake up?" she looked at Tamsin, "i like her and I want to see her wings." Bo looked at me and before either of us could say anything, Tamsin spoke softly, "sure thing kiddo, there is nowhere else I have to be."

Sera clapped, "we can play Legos!"

Bo giggled with her daughter as they both planted sloppy kisses on both of my cheeks and walked upstairs. Tamsin laughed, "that kid looks exactly like you and the succubus, you will never be able to tell anyone anything different." she winked at me, "that and I can tell she is a super nerd like you. The kids speech is better than some of the thousand years old men I know."

I pushed off the counter, "she is going to be smarter than I am or ever could hope to be, combine that with her mothers special talents she inherited and she may end up ruling the world." I motioned Tamsin to follow me as I walked to the basement. "im assuming you don't have a place yet?"

I handed the Valkyrie pillows and blankets, "no, captain. I am sure my lease lapsed a few years ago. I also have no clue where my truck is."

I smiled, "its in the driveway, Kenzi commandeered it as soon as you left. She has actually taken really good care of it." I shrugged, "good luck trying to get it back though, she has become extremely attached to Betsy."

Tamsin dropped the pillows and blankets on to the old leather couch, she smiled as she saw the tv had grown in size since the last time she was in our house. She flopped down on the couch, "its okay that I stay here? Until I get back in the swing of things?"

I sat next to her, "i am certain of it, you have been sorely missed in this family. I am sure Kenzi can be talked into sharing the crash pad with you." I looked at her, "is the curse?"

Tamsin smiled and nodded, "it is. It left the day I died and I am forever indentured to you for letting me go that day. I have not felt this amazing in years and I can say its partly because of the curse being lifted and partly because I knew I had this family of yours." Tamsin leaned on the side of the couch.

I wanted to hug her again, but I was sure the Valkyrie would partially object, I stood up, "feel free to eat anything, there's a shower down here and I think we have some of your old clothes in the garage." I turned to walk back upstairs, "Sera gets up super early and is a little precocious, so I suggest you don't sleep naked." I pointed at the small room off to the side of the tv, "the clean clothes basket is off to the right, I think some of my sweatshirt's and old scrub pants are in there." Tamsin laughed, "thanks mom."

I smiled back, "mom is bo, I am mummy." I climbed up the stairs, "breakfast in the morning, Sera will most likely wake you up before the rest of us are up."

Tamsin saluted, "yes captain." I shook my head and ran up the stairs back to my wife and daughter.

I stopped at Seras room, Bo had put her to bed and I smiled as she was once again snoring lightly, in the same position Bo took as she slept hard. I pulled the blankets up closer to her and kissed her forehead, closing the door softly behind me.

Bo was sitting up waiting for me as I crawled back into our bed, "you know, sera lays in the same weird angle you do and snores? She is definitely your kid, Bo."

Bo threw me a fake frown, "i don't snore." I smiled as I kissed her, "yes you do, but only when you are extremely tired or we have been engaging in cardio for most of the night."

Bo held my cheek so she could kiss me back, "Tamsin settled in?"

I nodded as I held her hand against my cheek, "yes, I told her she could stay in the crash pad until she got this new life sorted out." Bo smiled, "i have to admit, Lauren, its good to have her back, I missed her."

"i did too." I sighed, "and it will give Sera someone else to interrogate, maybe give her Aunts Kenzi a break from the million billion question game."

Bo laughed, "and that is where she is definitely your kid, Dr. Lewis."

I reached and poked Bo in the ribs as I snuggled up close to her. "she is our kid, Ms. Lewis." Bo and I wrapped up in each others arms and soon fell to sleep as our heart beat in unison.

In the morning, Bo and I walked down together to the kitchen. We both smiled as a very tired Tamsin was holding her head up, trying to listen to Sera, who was wide awake held her palm in her tiny little hands, "this is where your wings are? How do they come out? Mummy said she had your wings for a little while, did they sit in her palm as well?" Tamsin caught us standing in the doorway, "she woke me up two hours after I fell asleep. I don't have the heart to tell her to knock it off." Sera didn't hear Tamsin, she was staring at Tamsins hand, trying to figure out where her wings were.

Bo laughed, "i will make coffee." I smiled, "i will make waffles."

Sera suddenly dropped Tamsins hand onto the table, "waffles?! Can I help mummy?" she shot off the chair she was kneeling on and stood next to me, I looked down at my tiny twin, "you can mix the batter. But how about you go wake up Aunts Kenzi and tell her we have a surprise, but you have to keep it a secret who it is." I pointed at Tamsin who was dozing off, just as Bo placed a fresh cup of coffee under her.

Sera smiled, her bo dimple showing brightly, whispering, "i can keep a secret." she turned and bolted out the back door and I watched as her above average little long legs ran up the stairs to Kenzi's crash pad. Ten minutes later, I smiled as I heard the Russian cursing getting closer and closer until a extremely bed headed Kenzi appeared in the kitchen struggling to keep her pace with the excited Sera.

Kenzi mumbled, "your kid needs to learn how to embrace sleeping in, hotpants." Kenzi flung herself down next to Tamsin, not even looking as she grabbed the hot cup of coffee Bo set in front of the Valkyrie.

"you have not changed a bit Moscow red." Tamsins voice was gruff but gentle, she smiled tiredly at the small Russian girl she called friend.

Kenzi frowned and took a sip of the coffee, "can it Blondie, momma needs her morning caffeine."

Bo stood next to me as we waited for it to hit Kenzi, her arms sliding around my side as I mixed up the waffle ingredient. Kenzi took another sip, then it sunk in, she slowly turned to look at an equally sleep deprived Tamsin, "blondie?"

Tamsin nodded and grabbed the coffee cup, "the one and only." Kenzi's eyes grew wide as she jumped up, "holy fuckballs! BLONDIE!" she punched Tamsin hard in the shoulder, pulling a yelp from Tamsin, "careful there Moscow, this is still new merchandise." she looked at Sera who was smiling, "and watch your language, the little one is listening."

Kenzi hopped up and down until she finally crashed into Tamsin in a half hug, "when did you get back? Where the hell have you been? Why where you gone so long?" kenzi was sniffling as she asked a million questions. Tamsin stared over her coffee at Bo and I, wide eyed, "Are you sure sera isn't hers?"

Kenzi let go of Tamsin, "you owe me vodka." she tried to hold back the epic smile on her face, Tamsin shrugged as she looked at Bo and I. "five years and nothing has changed."

I smiled, "and I would not have it any other way."

Sera climbed up onto Tamsin lap, "can we play Legos now?"

**A/N: this is the end of this book. I have decided to start a third that will be a little different as I break up the years as Sera gets older and Bo and Lo have to deal with their little girl growing up and becoming a teen ager and a young adult and then finally a young woman about to take on the role of a leader. it may take some time for me to get a decent chapter up as I finish partners so I am not split on stories. I thank you all for this and there is more to come...I promise, this story has a ways to go!**


	22. Chapter 22

**so it has come to the end for this volume. but no worries I am in the process of typing out the first part of the next installment! I wanted to say thanks to you all for the reviews! please share the story with other people who you think will like it, it may take up the time until lost girl returns!**

**anyways! I am going to preface the next installment that it may be a little different as I break up the time span in five to ten years to hit on the best years of the little ones growing up. so stick with me and maybe it will be something that we will all enjoy! also I apologize for the mistakes I make, I don't have a beta and probably should hit one of you up to be my presceener...anyways! **

**partners will be finished soon, I am stuck on where to take it next a little bit so it may be a day or so...but I am going to start number three in the stranger series. **

**Thank you all so very much for the awesomeness that is you all! please keep it up and keep me in check and moving along!**


End file.
